


Волкодав

by TsissiBlack



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Magic, Mild Language, Mysticism, True Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsissiBlack/pseuds/TsissiBlack
Summary: Крушение Трискеллиона снова раскололо жизнь Стива на «до» и «после». В который раз от него будто отрезали кусок. По живому, без наркоза и блаженного забытья. И он остался на личном пепелище без особой надежды на то, что когда-нибудь все станет, как прежде.





	Волкодав

**Author's Note:**

> Много страдашек, размышлений, мало ебли. Брок мудак. Но он искупит.  
> Здесь ХЭ. Обещаю.

Тихая трель будильника выплюнула его в очередное безрадостное утро. Первые мгновения после пробуждения с некоторых пор стали самыми ненавистными в жизни Стива. Хуже, чем безрадостные вечерние часы, хуже, чем сумерки и ночи без сна.  
  
Потому что в эти мгновения он инстинктивно тянулся к теплому телу рядом и натыкался на пустоту. Первые мгновения еще касался холодной простыни в надежде уловить оставшееся на ней тепло проснувшегося чуть раньше любовника, а потом, как ударом под дых: он один.  
  
Он предан.  
  
И от того, что они так и не поговорили, что многие вопросы остались невысказанными, не разложенными по полочкам, а выводы не были сделаны, было еще больнее. Брок ускользнул от него туда, где даже при всем влиянии Капитана Америки его не достать.  
  
Умер. Можно было бы сказать «погиб», если бы те идеалы, которые он отчего-то решил отстаивать, были бы хоть в чем-то созвучны Стиву.  
  
Он спал с этим человеком в одной постели, тот хватал с его тарелки лучшие куски и, смеясь, облизывал пальцы, они занимались любовью, он был первым, кого Стив подпустил к себе так близко, что ближе просто некуда, и просчитался. Не увидел, не уловил, не отдернул от пропасти, в которую едва не свалился сам.  
  
Думать о том, что и сам он, возможно, был просто еще одной целью, совмещением приятного и полезного, еще одним заданием, было противно. Невольно вспоминались их ночи, когда они, будто после долгой разлуки, не могли оторваться друг от друга, открытая податливость, с которой Брок отдавался ему, и нежная терпеливость, с которой брал его сам, слова, которые он не всегда успевал проглатывать, жесткость, с которой он прикрывал спину, — если все это было обманом, то…  
  
Додумывать не хотелось. Стив открыл глаза, малодушно сбросил на пол вторую подушку и поплелся в душ.  
  
Он так и не убрал с полки гель для душа, что-то наворочено-брендовое, парфюмированное. Узкая черная бутылка с невыразительной серебристой надписью.  
  
В первые дни после выписки из больницы он тянулся к ней, как наркоман тянется к дозе. Открывал, вдыхая слишком резкий, концентрированный аромат, холодный, чужой, не разбавленный теплым, едва слышным запахом кожи, ничем не приглушенный. А потом перестал. Но и выбросить не смог.  
  
По-хорошему, надо было переехать из квартиры, где они были вместе. Но он даже вещи перебрать не смог. Просто сдал в оружейку все, что смог выгрести из многочисленных тайников, отогнал на мойку машину, после чего загнал ее на одну из охраняемых платных стоянок и оплатил ее пребывание там на год вперед. Брок любил свою Бетси, и та не была виновата в том, что ее хозяин сначала оказался предателем, а потом и вовсе умер. Он не мог ее продать, так же, как не мог выбросить бутылку из ванной, большую кружку с веселым Роджером с кухни, початую бутылку виски из бара. Как не мог ссыпать в унитаз остатки турецкого кофе с кислинкой, который сам на дух не переносил, предпочитая горькие сорта арабики.  
  
Во вторую половину шкафа он вообще старался не заглядывать, боясь, что уткнется в какую-нибудь домашнюю футболку и просто развалится на части, вдохнув знакомый запах. Может, когда-нибудь он найдет в себе силы сложить в большие картонные коробки десяток почти одинаковых джинсов, тяжелые ботинки, дюжину футболок и тонкий свитер с треугольным вырезом, который сам подарил на день рождения.  
  
Но не сейчас.  
  
— Тебе надо развеяться, старик, — Сэм видел больше, чем хотел показать, все это видели, и обычно Стив был благодарен им за молчание, но иногда чужое беспокойство прорывалось вот так, дежурными рецептами счастья на все случаи жизни, которые не помогают ни черта, только травят.  
  
<i>— Давай, поднимай самую охуенную задницу по эту сторону Атлантики и поехали, — Брок улыбается одними глазами, и от этого в уголках собираются веселые лучики. — Поехали куда-нибудь, выпьем кофе.  
  
— У меня отчеты еще… — начинает Стив, уже зная, что согласится.  
  
— Да там все одно и то же, — отмахивается Брок. — Ничего не видел, оно как-то само взорвалось. Я лично диктовал Торренсу, а остальные у него списали, уж можешь мне поверить.  
  
— Брок.  
  
— Оу, сколько осуждения. Иди ко мне, я тебе покажу, насколько раскаиваюсь. А потом поедем в парк у Лонг Бридж. Скейты возьмем. Тебе надо развеяться.</i>  
  
— Как Наташа? — спросил Стив, хотя отлично знал, как она — виделись только вчера. Или позавчера?  
  
— Готовится к выступлению в департаменте. Она там такие фразочки заготовила — закачаешься. Так что никто нас не посадит и не отстранит, даже не попытается…  
  
Дальше Стив не слушал. Он вообще пребывал в странной апатии. Защитная реакция организма — так сказали психологи. Надо что-то делать, надо искать пропавшего, чудом выжившего Баки, поднять связи, надавить кое на кого, добить Гидру, вычистить оставшуюся заразу из устоявшего ЩИТа, помочь вернувшемуся с того света Коулсону, Фьюри, выступить с речью, дать перепуганному насмерть населению надежду, что все образуется.  
  
Он бы рад. Проблема в том, что он сам в это уже почти не верил. У него отпуск. По болезни.  
  
Вот только не выдумали еще таких лекарств, способных зарастить дыру в груди, из которой по-живому выворотили кусок чего-то важного, оставив кровоточащую болезненно ноющую пустоту.  
  
— До завтра, — дождавшись приличествующей паузы в монологе Сэма, сказал Стив. Поднялся, бросая на столик привычного утреннего кафе десятку — чашка кофе в этом веке дороже, чем в сороковые десяток фунтов мяса. Брок всегда закатывал глаза на такие замечания и норовил толкнуть коленом под столом, намекая, что сейчас многое не так, как в сороковые. Например, они сейчас выйдут из кафе, сядут в машину и будут целоваться, как подростки, а дома…  
  
Пес, хрипло гавкнувший на Стива из прохладного сумрака переулка, забитого мусорными баками, явно знавал лучшие времена. Огромный, лохматый, как медведь, черный с коричневым, он почти жалобно тявкнул, когда Стив остановился, неловко повернулся, пряча облезлый, будто обваренный чем-то бок, весь покрытый язвами. Одно ухо у него было порвано, глаза гноились, движения были неловкими, будто пес хромал на все лапы разом.  
  
— О, Господи, — Стив шагнул ближе, пытаясь понять, есть ли на этом чудовище ошейник. — Не бойся, я только посмотрю. Кто же тебя так?  
  
Пес предсказуемо не ответил, только прижал уши, когда Стив раздвинул тяжелую свалявшуюся шерсть, чтобы убедиться в том, что и так было понятно: этот пес ничей.  
  
Как и он сам.

— Больно? — спросил Стив, и тут же сам себя одернул: — Конечно, больно. Все больше убеждаюсь, что люди — не самая лучшая компания. Худой какой.  
  
В тридцатые на улицах было гораздо больше бездомных собак, несмотря на то, что тогда не было всех этих гринписов и обществ защиты животных, и живодерни работали день и ночь, по улицам курсировали будки, увозившие иногда и домашних псов, прикормленных и безобидных.  
  
Сейчас должны были быть какие-то приюты, специальные клиники, волонтеры, наконец. Сам Стив в таком, конечно, не разбирался, но в век технологий получить нужную информацию не было проблемой. Быстро достав телефон, он вбил в поисковик «Ближайший приют для бездомных собак с лечебницей» и снова взглянул на свою находку. Пес вывалил розовый язык и смотрел на него снизу вверх.  
  
— Приятель, как ты до взрослого возраста-то дожил на улице? — спросил он. — Думаю, никак. Выбросили тебя. Или сам сбежал. Свободы захотелось? — Стив аккуратно коснулся пыльной, относительно короткой шерсти на голове этого медведя, как раз между ушами, и взглянул на экран. — В двух кварталах отсюда есть место, где нам помогут. Ты пройдешь два квартала?  
  
Пес с трудом поднялся на лапы и хрипло гавкнул. Стив предпочел расценить это как «да», хотя, конечно, пес понятия не имел, о чем он его спрашивал, но его готовность идти за ним, фактически, первым встречным, тронула что-то глубоко внутри. Все же собаки отличались от людей — их не нужно было убеждать в чем-либо. Воодушевлять. Лгать. Что-то обещать. Они судили по поступкам, сверяясь с какими-то своими внутренними установками, и либо верили, либо нет.  
  
Это были бесконечные два квартала. Пес был еле жив, и, если бы Стив не боялся навредить ему еще больше, он бы взял его на руки. На них оглядывались. Миловидная девушка из уличного кафе брезгливо передернула плечиками и предложила позвонить в службу отлова бродячих животных. Стив вежливо отказался и придержал пса, когда тот, обессиленный, оскалился и рявкнул на нее.  
  
— Ч-ш-ш, чего ты? Извините, мэм. Пойдем, покажем тебя врачу.  
  
В клинике им особо не обрадовались. Стив отчего-то ожидал, что с таким тяжелым «пациентом» его не заставят ждать в очереди и заполнять тонну бумаг.  
<i>   
— Какой ты наивный, Роджерс, — Брок ухмыляется половиной рта, отчего кажется злым, а не саркастичным. — Пойдем, покажу, как надо.  
  
Он обходит длинную очередь в новый клуб, куда сам же его и притащил, сует охраннику пару купюр и беспрепятственно проходит. Стив проходит с ним. Красный от неловкости, потому что отлично слышит шепотки в оставшейся позади очереди.  
  
— Так нельзя, Брок, — твердо говорит он, но любовник только усмехается.  
  
— Общественное мнение — это мнение тех, кого не спрашивают. Если чувакам жалко лишней сотни, то пусть стоят там. Жизнь коротка. Она здесь и сейчас. Не собираюсь бездарно проебывать несколько ее часов в очереди. Иди сюда, у меня идея.  
  
Они целуются в безумной, непрерывно движущейся толпе, и никто не обращает на них внимания. Вспышки стробоскопов бьют по глазам, острое чувство свободы и даже безнаказанности пузырится в груди и бьет в голову. Вот за такие острые чувства, на самой грани, Стив и любит Брока. В этот вечер он впервые признается себе в этом.</i>  
  
Пес терпеливо вздыхал у его ног, жалобно поскуливая, дергал головой в сторону обезображенного бока, и Стив решился.  
  
— Простите мою настойчивость, мэм. У этого пса тяжелое состояние. Возможно, мы не поняли друг друга. Я готов оплатить его лечение. Наличными. И пожертвовать в ваш фонд, — он посмотрел на большую пластиковую коробку с прорезью и фоткой умильного дворняги на боку. Он достал из бумажника пятьдесят долларов и опустил купюру к долларам и пятеркам. — Сделайте для пса хоть что-нибудь.  
  
Девушка странно на него взглянула, пощелкала клавишами своего ноутбука и наконец произнесла:  
  
— Третья смотровая. Потом ко мне, будем оформлять. Вы же его забираете?  
  
Стив растерянно посмотрел на пса. Тот смотрел в ответ, и в его глазах была надежда. Слабая, почти незаметная. Кудлатый хвост несколько раз дернулся, но так и не начал вилять, постукивая по полу. Что ж, у пса, похоже, была гордость. Или же он попросту не верил, что нужен кому-то такой больной.  
  
— Нет, — в голове Стива пронеслись десятки мыслей. О том, что квартира маленькая и работа не позволяет. О прогулках несколько раз в день. О сложном ненормированном графике службы. И последняя, вообще глупая до нелепости, оборванная в самом начале — что Брок терпеть не может животных. — Я оплачу лечение и пребывание его в приюте. Еду… что там еще? Тренера?  
  
— Вы хотите его учить? — удивилась девушка, с подозрением на него глядя. — Боюсь, он уже староват для дрессуры.  
  
Пес склонил голову к плечу, глядя на нее — Стив мог поклясться — едва ли не с насмешкой, а потом тихо заскулил и снова дернул головой в сторону поврежденного бока.  
  
— Его можно вылечить? — спросил вдруг Стив, подписывая какой-то бланк.  
  
— Это к доктору. Но, думаю, зависит от того, сколько вы готовы за это выложить. Волонтеры не взялись бы за него, — интимным шепотом поделилась она. — Средств мало. А пес немолодой и очень больной. Вряд ли удастся его пристроить, да еще такого огромного. Он ведро в день съедает наверняка.  
  
— Я заплачу, — глядя на пса, пообещал Стив. — Только быстрее, пожалуйста.  
  
— Я подготовлю счет. Третья смотровая, — девушка ткнула наманикюренным пальчиком куда-то вглубь коридора и снова уткнулась в монитор.  
  
Следующий час Стив гладил пса по голове, переживал вместе с ним очень неприятные процедуры, стрижку, больше походившую на бритье, сухую чистку остатков шерсти, шитье уха, перевязки, обработку глаз и гипсование лапы. Пес терпел и только грустно вздыхал. Будто был привычен к боли и медицинским манипуляциям.  
  
— Кастрировать будете? — равнодушно поинтересовался темнокожий врач, ощупав живот и пах пса, и тот впервые за последний час зло оскалился и зарычал, будто понимал, о чем он спрашивает.  
  
— Э. Нет. Пусть… ну все остается, как есть.  
  
— Одни проблемы от таких сердобольных, — проворчал врач. — Искать ему сучек кто будет? Никто. Будет мучиться псина. А так бы чик — и никаких проблем.  
  
<i>Брок сыто потягивается и прикрывает глаза.  
  
— Родиться мужиком — это лучшее, что со мной случилось, — он гладит влажную от пота спину Стива и едва не облизывается, доходя до ягодиц. — Неделю тебя из койки не выпущу. Как же я скучал. Иди ко мне</i>.  
  
— Оставьте все, как есть, — отчего-то злясь на самого себя, снова распорядился Стив. — С… личной жизнью мы что-нибудь придумаем, — он бездумно погладил пса по голове, и тот сразу   
успокоился, закрыв глаза.  
  
— Я введу снотворное, — хмыкнул врач. — И вызову… — он, хмурясь, просмотрел что-то на планшете и вздохнул. — Еще один постоялец. Точно не хотите забрать?  
  
— У меня нет возможности заботиться о нем. Но я оплачу содержание. Я говорил администратору.  
  
— Если бы все можно было решить деньгами, — проворчал собачий эскулап и отметил что-то на планшете. — Все проблемы мира от денег, если хотите знать.  
  
Стив не знал, что ему ответить. Потому что сам отчасти был с ним согласен.

Когда пес заснул, то и дело пытаясь вскинуться, чтобы найти его взглядом, Стив пошел к администратору.  
  
— Нам нужна кличка, — с ходу огорошила его та. — Мы и сами ему дадим, но, может, вы хотите поучаствовать? Чтобы не было сотого по счету Лаки или Флаффи?  
  
— Отчего-то мне кажется, что ни то, ни другое ему не подходит, — Стив знал, что не должен во все это вникать. Стоило просто оплатить счет, убедиться, что пес пристроен, и уйти. Слабая, но привязчивая ассоциация с Бетси, машиной Брока, не давала покоя. Ее он тоже вымыл и пристроил. С глаз долой — из сердца вон.  
  
— Пусть будет Буч.  
  
— Буч?  
  
Стив неопределенно пожал плечами и оглянулся в сторону коридора, где оставил пса. Там хлопнула дверь и заскрипели резиновые колесики каталки — Буча перевозили в «палату», где должны были влить какой-то коктейль внутривенно.  
  
— Хорошо. Подпишитесь тут, мистер…  
  
— Роджерс, — автоматически отозвался Стив. — Я хочу, чтобы у него было все самое лучшее, — вдруг сказал он.  
  
— Хотите посмотреть вольер? — ехидно поинтересовалась администратор, но Стив предпочел не услышать тонкую издевку в ее голосе.  
  
— Да, хочу. Привык знать, что отдаю деньги за что-то стоящее. Издержки не вполне благополучного детства.  
  
— Меню тоже с вами согласовывать? — администратор переложила какие-то бумажки и спросила уже совсем другим тоном: — Может, хоть патронаж возьмете? Ну, пока мы вашего Буча не пристроим? Он парень породистый, не очень старый, — она пощелкала мышкой. — О, для его породы он только вошел в полную силу. Пять лет для бурят монгольского волкодава* не возраст.  
  
— Он породистый? — зачем-то переспросил Стив, хотя, по сути, для него это было неважно — он уже все для себя решил, заочно соглашаясь на патронаж, в чем бы тот ни заключался.  
  
— Откормится, будет понятнее, насколько. Но хотошо — примитивная порода, хоть и редкая. Требования к экстерьеру…  
  
Дальше Стив не слушал — он внимательно читал контракт на патронаж, а потом вбил в поисковик «Хотошо» и несколько минут любовался огромными медведями, по ошибке считающимися собаками. «Верные, неагрессивные, сильные, выносливые». Отогнав мысли о том, что они бы с этим псом сошлись характерами, он подписал контракт.  
  
— Я все еще хочу посмотреть вольер, — напомнил он администратору и та, вздохнув, вышла из-за стойки.  
  
— Идемте. Чувствую, намучаемся мы с таким патроном, — тише добавила она.  
  
Стив выбрал самый большой вольер. С будкой, отдельным небольшим двориком, выстеленным искусственным газоном, по которому были живописно разбросаны игрушки.  
  
— Вообще-то это гостиница, — побарабанив пальцами по крыше будки, сказала администратор. — Вы уверены, что…  
  
— Уверен. Кормите его хорошо. В интернете написано, ему нужен сбалансированный рацион.  
  
— А еще там написано, что эта порода является проводником в мир мертвых, — фыркнула девушка, но уже спокойнее продолжила: — Мы всех своих животных хорошо кормим. Худых и несчастных не очень-то спешат забирать. Но вам дешевле будет сразу…  
  
— Я не смогу о нем заботиться, — оборвал ее Стив. — Простите. У меня правда очень непредсказуемая работа. Иногда меня сутками дома не бывает.  
  
— Вы врач?  
  
— Почти, — невольно улыбнулся Стив.  
  
<i>— Мы — санитары леса, Роджерс, — подвыпивший Брок салютует ему толстодонным бокалом и оскаливается, действительно становясь похожим на волка. — Задираем больных, слабых, но и слишком борзых можем завалить. Исключительно толпой, конечно.  
  
— Что случилось, Брок?  
  
Тот как-то сразу меняется, будто услышал не голос Стива, а звуки волшебной флейты.  
  
— Дерьмо, Стив. Сколько его ни разгребай, оно вечно норовит свалиться на голову. Иди ко мне. Черт, как же ты мне нужен. Не отказывай. Не сейчас.</i>  
  
Воспоминания причиняли острую, почти невыносимую боль. От них невозможно было избавиться, и раз за разом прокручивая их последние разговоры, Стив мог думать только о том, как мог быть таким глупым и слепым.  
  
— А вот для этого и существуют гостиницы и услуги няни.  
  
— Няни? — переспросил Стив, пытаясь понять, о чем говорит ему администратор.  
  
— Это человек, который покормит и выгуляет вашего питомца, если у вас нет такой возможности.  
  
— Я спешу, — покривил душой Стив. — Давайте все подпишем, и я… мне нужно идти. Я и так…  
  
Администратор посмотрела на него с пониманием, даже с жалостью и, закрыв вольер, направилась к стойке. Через пятнадцать минут Стив был свободен. Содержание Буча в приюте грозило влететь ему в копейку, да и совесть противно ныла где-то внутри, но, решительно закрыв за собой дверь, он направился в супермаркет — в холодильнике было хоть шаром покати.  
  
Отогнав мысли о том, что «В быту без меня ты беспомощен, как младенец, Роджерс», он упрямо решил приготовить сегодня что-то сложнее яичницы из двух дюжин яиц и горы сэндвичей.  
  
Супергерой он или кто?

***

Ему позвонили через два дня. Увидев незнакомый номер, Стив, поколебавшись, все-таки ответил.  
  
— Мистер Роджерс? Это Мари, администратор приюта «Доброе дело». Вы на днях привели нам…  
  
— Здравствуйте, Мари. Да, я помню. Что-то с собакой?  
  
Сэм, поедавший второй сэндвич и безуспешно пытавшийся втянуть его в разговор вот уже битых сорок минут, насторожился.  
  
— Ваш подопечный отказывается от пищи, и больше мы не можем оправдывать это плохим самочувствием, любая другая собака на его месте бросалась бы на еду, а он только пьет, и то слишком мало для своего веса.  
  
— Вы перевели его из палаты?  
  
— Конечно. Водим только на перевязки и рентген. Паразитов вот вывели. Я писала вам на е-мейл, но…  
  
— Я не проверял почту. Считаете, я чем-то могу помочь?  
  
— Приезжайте и попробуйте уговорить свою собаку поесть, мистер Роджерс.  
  
— Это не…  
  
— Он сдохнет в своем навороченном вольере через неделю-другую, если не начнет есть. Дело ваше, но мне казалось…  
  
— Хорошо, я приеду, — со вздохом пообещал Стив, гадая, как вышло так, что он оказался втянут в какой-то вселенский заговор против покоя и тишины.  
  
— Собака? — переспросил Сэм. — Ты завел собаку?  
  
— Конечно, нет, — поспешно ответил Стив, сам уже не очень-то веря в это. — Подобрал на улице, плачу за лечение и содержание.  
  
— Это так и называется, — Сэм усмехнулся с видом «открой глаза, парень, ты вляпался». Стив не любил это выражение его лица, и у него на то были основания. — И что с ней не так?  
  
— С ним. Это… мальчик.  
  
— Кобель, — поправил Сэм, ухмыляясь. — Это литературное слово, означающее самца собаки или волка. Не смотри на меня так.  
  
— Кобель, — не стал спорить Стив. — И он отказывается есть. А ему надо. Крепко досталось. Люди такие… странные. Чем им мешала собака, что надо было так ее изувечить? — он вспомнил статью, которую прочел, и отчего-то счел нужным поделиться с Сэмом информацией: — У него мех водоотталкивающий. Как надо было стараться навредить, чтобы обжечь один бок буквально до мяса?  
  
— Может, не водой, — резонно заметил Сэм. — Поедешь?  
  
— Сказали, не поест — сдохнет.  
  
— Это эмоциональный шантаж, Стив. Не надоело вестись на такое?  
  
В груди снова тоскливо заныло, но он оборвал все мысли о Броке.  
  
— Пес тут ни при чем, Сэм.  
  
— Подвезти?  
  
— Тут недалеко, — Стив привычно поднялся и кинул на столешницу аккуратно сложенную пополам десятку.  
  
— Как знаешь. Как знаешь. Нужна будет помощь…  
  
— Спасибо, — Стив хлопнул Сэма по плечу и со странной смесью облегчения, и ожидания чего-то приятного (впервые за несколько месяцев) вышел на улицу.  
  
***  
  
— Вот он. Лежит так со вчерашнего дня, — Мари пропустила Стива в вольер и вероломно закрыла за ним дверцу. — Еда в миске, если что-то нужно — звоните.  
  
Стив кивнул, почти не слушая, потому что пес, до этого апатично лежавший в дальнем углу вольера, поднял с лап тяжелую голову и теперь смотрел прямо на него. Выжидающе, тоскливо и безнадежно.  
  
— Ну чего ты? — Стив уселся рядом, оперевшись спиной о решетку, и осторожно погладил его по голове. — Надо поесть. Ты же умный малый. Выздоровеешь, зарастет твой бок, нагуляешь себе красивую шубу к зиме и пойдешь жить в какую-нибудь хорошую семью. С детишками. Домик, большой двор, барбекю по воскресеньям. Будут тебя в парк возить. Кидать фрисби. Разве не этого хотят все собаки?  
  
Пес вздохнул и снова уложил морду на лапы. Стив решил сменить тактику.  
  
— Давай ты все съешь, попьешь, и я попрошу Мари выпустить тебя на полчаса под мою ответственность. Пройдемся вокруг этой богадельни. Медленно. Не с твоим здоровьем пока бегать и за кошками гоняться.  
  
Уши пса заинтересованно воспряли, устроившись на пушистой макушке. Стив хмыкнул и, поднявшись, пошел за миской, стоявшей у будки.  
  
— Давай. Ешь. Не догадался я принести тебе ничего. Хотя в супермаркете вчера…  
  
Он невольно вспомнил, как ходил мимо длинных полок, заваленных всякими собачьими товарами, и даже потрогал резиновую курицу, противно пискнувшую в его хватке. Поймав себя на том, что присматривается и приценивается, Стив потолкал тележку дальше, но в память врезались все эти веревки, искусственные косточки и мешки с кормами разных классов.  
  
Пес привстал, чтобы достать до миски, укрепленной на высокой стойке, и меланхолично зачавкал какой-то бурдой, пахнувшей, как дешевый паштет.  
  
— Наверное, это полезно, — утешил их обоих Стив, видя, что особого энтузиазма еда у Буча не вызывает. — Иди сюда, — он вытер морду пса носовым платком и неожиданно сам для себя рассмеялся, когда тот лизнул его в щеку воняющим паштетом языком. — Не думал, что такой брутальный пес может быть таким лизучим.  
  
<i>— Не думал, что такие, как ты, любят целоваться, — Стив с трудом отрывается от горьковатых губ Брока и натыкается на его насмешливый взгляд.  
  
— Какие, Роджерс?  
  
— Брутальные. У тебя на лице постоянно выражение «Я мудак».  
  
— Потому что я и есть мудак. Что не мешает мне любить целоваться. Особенно когда имеется шанс на продолжение. Показать, куда я еще хочу тебя поцеловать?</i>  
  
— Доедай, — охрипшим вдруг голосом попросил Стив, растирая грудь. — Доедай, Буч. И пойдем пометим новую территорию.  
  
***  
  
— Это что? — спросил Стив, принимая у Мари несколько странных длинных пакетов. Буч в ошейнике и наморднике спокойно сидел у его ног, ожидая, пока ему прицепят поводок.  
  
— Это, мистер Роджерс, то, что приличный собачник должен всегда носить с собой. Пакеты для уборки продуктов жизнедеятельности. Надеваете на руку, — она споро натянула плотный пакет, дошедший ей почти до локтя, — захватываете кучку, которую отложил ваш пес, — она схватила степлер затянутой в целлофан рукой, — упаковываете и выбрасываете. Пакеты сделаны из органического материала, который легко разлагается в земле.  
  
Стив посмотрел на завернутый в целлофан степлер, потом на пса, делающего вид, что все сказанное его не касается, молча убрал моток пакетов в карман и пристегнул поводок.  
  
— Пойдем, мальчик. Не спеши только, а то придется тебя нести. И постарайся придержать… продукты жизнедеятельности в себе, идет?  
  
Пес фыркнул и с выражением морды, которое можно было трактовать как «ничего не могу обещать», поковылял к двери.

Они медленно шли вокруг квартала, останавливаясь у каждого фонарного столба или мусорного бака. Пес нюхал, изредка задирал лапу, с трудом сохраняя равновесие на оставшихся трех, и думал о чем-то своем. Стива впервые за несколько месяцев не одолевали тяжелые мысли. Даже воспоминания, как лавина, накрывавшие его, были по большей части светлыми. Он впал в странное для него медитативное состояние, как во время бега. Мысли текли сквозь него, как солнечный свет, простые и понятные.  
  
Продолжалось это ровно до того момента, как в небольшом сквере на Стива не зарычал какой-то чужой пес: огромный, гладкий, темно-коричневый, весь покрытый складками, что говорило о том, что порода у него явно не комнатная, а бойцовская.  
  
Буч мгновенно оказался перед Стивом, закрывая собой, вздыбил остатки шерсти, явно стараясь казаться больше, и зарычал: глухо, угрожающе. Будто у него, больного и слабого, был хоть малейший шанс против холеного откормленного монстра.  
  
— Доджер, фу, — строго сказала миловидная девушка, державшая чужого пса за поводок. — Нехорошо обижать слабых. Простите, сэр, — она окинула Стива заинтересованным взглядом и улыбнулась. — Работаете в приюте? — спросила она, расправляя плечи. Что ж, грудь у нее была что надо, это пришлось признать даже Стиву.  
  
— Нет, мэм. Мы просто гуляем.  
  
— Это очень благородно — не отдать на усыпление такую больную собаку, — одобрила девушка, и Стиву вдруг стало неприятно продолжать этот разговор.  
  
— Спасибо, — коротко поблагодарил он и аккуратно потянул за поводок. — Пойдем, защитник, — он потрепал пса по голове, и тот благодарно лизнул его ладонь. — Ты бы правда на него бросился?  
  
Буч слабо махнул хвостом, думай, мол, что хочешь, и похромал к большому кусту — видимо, понюхать, кто тут гулял и когда.

Стоило им повернуть к приюту, как Буч заметно погрустнел. Опустил голову и даже уши у него повисли.  
  
— Чего ты? — вздохнул Стив, хотя прекрасно понимал, чего. — Поешь сейчас и поиграем. Тебе нельзя много ходить, трещина в лапе не зажила еще. Кто не ест — тот не поправляется. А кто не поправляется — тот долго не гуляет. Все просто.  
  
Стив не заметил, как пролетел остаток дня. Из странной нирваны, в которую он погрузился, расчесывая остатки шерсти Буча и обрабатывая их сухим шампунем, пытаясь отобрать у неожиданно зубастого пса толстую веревочную восьмерку, уговаривая поесть и принять лекарства, его вырвал телефонный звонок. Едва взглянув на экран телефона, Стив почувствовал, как у него портится настроение.  
  
— Да, директор, — ответил он, продолжая бездумно гладить пса по голове.  
  
— Где вы, Стив? — в своей мягкой манере поинтересовался Коулсон. — У нас тут возникли непредвиденные обстоятельства, вскрылись некоторые факты… личного характера. Требуется ваше присутствие.  
  
— Буду через час, — коротко пообещал Стив и отключился. — Прости, приятель, мне пора. Веди себя хорошо, ладно? Поешь. И мы как-нибудь еще погуляем.

Пес снова лег, стоило ему подойти к двери, и с немым укором посмотрел из-под палевых бровей, не поднимая с лап тяжелой головы.  
  
— Я… приеду, как только смогу, — скрепя сердце, пообещал Стив. — Погуляем. А сейчас отдыхай.  
  
***  
  
Он ввалился в квартиру поздней ночью, почти больной от вываленных на него Коулсоном фактов. Брок не предал его. Хотя бы потому, что никогда не был на одной с ним стороне. Как говорится, держи друзей близко, а врагов еще ближе.  
  
Он был для Брока просто работой. Сложным заданием, включавшим постель. Невольно вспомнилась его сытая, довольная улыбка и прищур теплых карих глаз. Нежность, с которой они прикасались друг к другу.  
  
Брок никогда не говорил, что любит, и уже за это Стив был ему благодарен.  
  
В туалете его, наконец, стошнило. Полоща рот, Стив вспоминал, как отдавался своему первому настоящему любовнику, каким счастьем было каждое пробуждение в общей постели, в крепких объятиях.  
  
Рапорты. У Стива все перед глазами расплывалось, он не видел ни слова, но уже сам факт того, что Брок передавал кому-то их разговоры, то глубоко личное, много лет бывшее запретным, что между ними было, описывал чужим людям… подробности, заставлял кулаки сжиматься.  
  
Как он ненавидел сейчас, прежде всего себя — за слепоту, да доверчивость, за открытость и беззащитность.  
  
<i>— Мы уничтожим все копии, — Коулсон выглядит невозмутимым, но оба они знают, что тот читал. Каждое ласковое слово, которое Стив говорил любовнику, навсегда станет достоянием чужих. Даже если кроме Фила (какие фамилии и должности после такого?) никто больше этого никогда не прочтет.</i>  
  
— Хватит, — сам себе сказал Стив, сгребая все, до чего мог дотянуться: навороченную бритву с пятью тончайшими лезвиями, мятную зубную пасту, навсегда приобретшую вкус поцелуев, и чертову бутылку чертова геля для душа, запах которого, казалось, въелся в подкорку. — Хватит.  
  
Через час он вынес к мусорным бакам все вещи, которые смог найти. Одежду, обувь, любимую кружку, стопку журналов о мотоциклах, даже подушку и ту выбросил.  
  
Оставил только коллекцию ножей, побоявшись, что они попадут не в те руки, и телефон. По той же причине. Телефон реагировал только на отпечаток пальца владельца, а потому Стив лишь посмотрел на экран блокировки, вернее, на свое фото — со спины, в одних пижамных штанах. На надпись под ним «Время любить Америку». И в который раз подивился тому, как не замечал цинизма любовника.  
  
Тому, что был слеп.

Он драил квартиру до четырех утра, не давая себе зависать над мелочами: облачком попкорна, который он сам не ел, а Брок обожал, над кусочком оберточной бумаги, в которую был завернут подарок, темно-синей — «Под цвет твоих глаз, Роджерс», зажигалкой Zippo с гравировкой «Командиру», пустой пачкой из-под презервативов, — и так до бесконечности. Каждый дюйм чертовой квартиры был пронизан Броком. Да что там, Броком был пронизан сам Стив.  
  
Приняв душ, он завалился на кровать, зная, что не уснет. Потянулся к планшету и вспомнил кое о чем. Приятном, как ни странно. Зайдя на сайт приюта, он ввел логин и пароль, выданные ему Мари, и растянул видео с веб-камеры на весь экран. Буч тоже не спал. В неярком свете диодов было видно, как он изредка колотит хвостом о газон и смотрит на дверь.  
  
— Да что ж такое, — вполголоса произнес Стив, глядя на пса. — Верно говорят, что несчастные люди притягивают только таких же несчастных.  
  
Взглянув на часы, он дал себе зарок успеть к открытию. Два часа на сон, час на пробежку и к девяти к Бучу. По крайней мере, около этого странного пса, еще более несчастного, чем сам Стив, ему будет не так паршиво.

***  
  
Пес ел только в его присутствии, гулял только с ним, наотрез отказываясь бегать в компании еще десятка хвостатых постояльцев, запутывая поводок вокруг сотрудника приюта. Даже когда ему сняли гипс. И повязки. И швы.  
  
Стив поймал себя на том, что каждую свободную минуту проводит либо в приюте, либо у планшета с включенной онлайн-трансляцией. Он вернулся к работе, почти привычно ловил сочувствующие, а иногда и насмешливые взгляды сослуживцев — он не скрывал свои отношения с Броком. Не афишировал, конечно, но специфика ведомств типа ЩИТа была как раз в том, что все профессионально вызнавали все и обо всех.  
  
Рутина. Допросы. Чистки. Проверки. Формирование новой группы огневой поддержки. Разбирательства в Совете. Старк.  
  
Все это будто шло фоном. Основным было непролазное болото мыслей и обрывков воспоминаний, от которых не получалось отделаться насовсем. Каждый вечер одиночество наваливалось с новой силой. Брок мерещился ему везде, стоило закрыть глаза, как он почти физически ощущал касания теплых ладоней. Под веками жгло, будто туда сыпанули перца, отвратительно здоровое сердце ныло, и Стиву ужасно надоело собственное состояние эмоциональной беспомощности.  
  
Поэтому, когда подвернулась не очень сложная, но все-таки полевая работа, он с удовольствием согласился.  
  
— Я уеду на несколько дней, позаботьтесь о Буче, — Стив набрал номер приюта, едва получил папку с данными миссии.  
  
— Мистер Роджерс, — начала Мари, но Стив ее перебил:  
  
— Я знаю, что это безответственно, но работа…  
  
— Вообще-то я хотела сказать, что вы вовсе не обязаны просиживать в вольере все свободное время, — сладким голосом заметила та. — Это не ваш пес. А мы одинаково хорошо заботимся обо всех наших питомцах. Всего доброго, мистер Роджерс. Хороших выходных.  
  
Миссия затянулась, и Стив, не имея возможности выйти на связь, ощущал странное беспокойство. Будто дома его по-прежнему кто-то ждал. Кто-то важный. Он злился, нервничал, и, едва появилась возможность, сразу позвонил в приют.  
  
— Вам лучше приехать, — сквозь рев запущенных двигателей услышал Стив. — Боюсь, нам придется... пересмотреть… агрессия… семья…  
  
Связь все же была неустойчивой, а потому Стив, проорав:  
  
— Ничего без меня не предпринимайте! Слышите?! — положил трубку и принялся торопить группу с погрузкой.  
  
Он рванул по знакомому адресу, несмотря на то, что до закрытия оставалось полчаса, едва успев стянуть грязную форму, наскоро принять душ и переодеться в гражданское. В приюте не знали, кто он, и хотелось бы, чтобы это так и оставалось.  
  
— Что случилось? — он ввалился в приемную, когда Мари уже погасила свет и как раз подкрашивала губы, готовясь к выходу.  
  
— Господи, подождали бы до утра. Вот, — она выложила на стойку связку ключей. — Это запасной комплект. Закроете тут все и поставите на сигнализацию. Давно пора было предложить вам войти в штат нашего приюта, вы бываете тут чаще многих официальных сотрудников.  
  
— Мне нужен только Буч, — ошарашено ответил Стив, понимая, что сказал правду.  
  
— Кстати, о нем, — Мари закрутила помаду, кинула ее в небольшую сумочку и подошла к нему. — Вчера у нас был день открытых дверей. Школьники там, студенты, семьи с детьми. Одна вполне приличная пара с пятилетней девчушкой была согласна забрать Буча, — она с осуждением ткнула пальцем Стиву в грудь, будто это он был виноват в том, что ничего у них не вышло. — Но сам Буч, который, кстати, опять стал похож на скелет собаки, а не на вполне упитанного пса, которым был еще неделю назад… Так вот, сам Буч вдруг оскалился и так рявкнул на бедного ребенка, что даже я впечатлилась. Хорошо, что он никого не покусал, иначе по правилам нам бы пришлось его усыпить. Если прямым текстом, то я пытаюсь вам сказать, мистер Роджерс, что, если у этого пса нет шансов на «усыновление», то нам нет смысла его держать. Даже с учетом вашего меценатства.  
  
— И… что? Что вы с ним сделаете?  
  
— Вы же взрослый мужчина, мистер Роджерс, чтобы понимать, что к чему, верно?  
  
— Я же… оплачиваю его содержание, — растерянно произнес Стив.  
  
— Ищите ему другую гостиницу, у нас приют. Временная передержка. Ваш пес занимает место, отнимает шанс у более покладистых животных найти себе хозяев. До завтра, мистер Роджерс. Еще пару дней мы…  
  
— Не нужно, — перебил ее Стив. — Я забираю его. Давно надо было. Долечимся в другом месте.  
  
Мари вдруг тепло ему улыбнулась и вернулась за стойку.  
  
— Ну и тугодум, — пробормотала она себе под нос, запуская ноутбук. — Идите к нему, я пока подготовлю документы и рекомендации на первое время.

  
Едва Стив открыл дверь, Буч прыгнул, уложил лапы на плечи, оказываясь выше него, лизнул в щеку, отчаянно виляя хвостом так, что задница ходуном ходила, что для обычно сдержанного пса было нетипичным поведением.  
  
— Привет, парень, — Стив погладил его по спине, стараясь не задевать все еще не заросший шерстью бок. — А я за тобой. Пойдешь ко мне жить? Я не обещаю, что буду лучшим в мире хозяином, да и заднего двора с барбекю у меня нет, но…  
  
Пес ткнулся носом ему в щеку, потом в шею, и радостно пустил слюни на чистую футболку.  
  
— Поехали, — Стив рассмеялся, отталкивая его и впервые за долгое время чувствуя себя нужным кому-то по-настоящему. — Вернее, — он подкинул на ладони ключи от мотоцикла и убрал их в карман, — пошли. Пешком. Ты, думаю, еще не в состоянии бежать рядом с байком даже на минимальной скорости. Завтра… Идем, в общем.  
  
Пес радостно затрусил рядом, все еще прихрамывая, но настроение у него было совершенно другим, и это было очевидно.  
  
— Вот, — Мари, улыбнулась Стиву и протянула пачку бумаг. — В основном, рекомендации. Список минимально необходимого на первое время, марки корма, ему сейчас нужен специальный, для собак с проблемами ЖКТ. График приема препаратов. Эпикриз для врача, если вдруг решите сменить клинику. И… самый простой поводок с ошейником в подарок, — она протянула ему уже привычную короткую шлейку, которую обычно выдавала на время прогулок.  
  
— Спасибо вам, — тепло поблагодарил ее Стив.  
  
— Будьте здоровы, — отозвалась Мари. — Закрываю ваш файл. Вы были крепким орешком, мистер Роджерс.  
  
— Стив. Спасибо еще раз.  
  
— Надеюсь больше вас не увидеть. Поверьте, это лучшее напутствие. Пока, Буч. Веди себя хорошо.  
  
Пес рванул к двери, потащив за собой Стива, вырвался на улицу и хрипло облаял первую попавшуюся овчарку на поводке. Хозяин собаки неодобрительно покосился на Буча, но потом поднял глаза на вывеску приюта и улыбнулся.  
  
— Поздравляю, — он махнул рукой и пошел дальше, выгуливая своего пса. Совершенно незнакомый человек. Стив понял, что тоже улыбается.  
  
— Знаешь что, Буч? Нам с тобой, наверное, придется поменять транспорт. Купить машину я сейчас не могу, но… — он нахмурился и, пересилив себя, закончил: — Я тут унаследовал кое-что. От одного человека, который был мне дорог. Продать не смог, так что… пусть приносит пользу, верно?  
  
Пес склонил голову к плечу, отчего его только-только заросшее ухо смешно заломилось, и согласно фыркнул.  
  
— Так, — Стив взглянул на часы и снова попытался улыбнуться. — Думаю, мы еще успеем и на стоянку, и в магазин. У нас длинный список, приятель. В том числе и лекарств, так что… Придется мне как-то пережить возвращение Бетси. Остальное же как-то пережил. Да, Бетси, пожалуй, не худшее, что от него осталось, — добавил он тише. — Пойдем.

До дома они дошли пешком — начало мая в этом году выдалось необыкновенно жарким, и Стив со смесью ужаса и веселья представлял себе линьку Буча в преддверии настоящей летней жары. На третий этаж пес еле взобрался, и Стив вдруг пожалел, что не накормил его в приюте.  
  
— Входи, парень, — он открыл перед ним дверь и натянуто улыбнулся выглянувшей на шум соседке — миссис Уолш. — Здравствуйте.  
  
— Добрый вечер, Стив, — поздоровалась та, и, сложив руки на животе, явно собралась продолжить беседу. — Странно, что Брок согласился завести собаку, — в спину ему произнесла она.  
  
Сердце сжалось, а под веками снова стало горячо.  
  
— Он не соглашался, — не оборачиваясь ответил Стив. — Он… его нет больше. Умер два с половиной месяца назад. Погиб при исполнении.  
  
— Ох, милый…  
  
Стив поспешил закрыть дверь, провернул ключ несколько раз и наконец выдохнул. Обессилено сполз по стене и обнял подошедшего Буча за шею.  
  
— Все хорошо, парень. Просто дай мне минутку, ладно? Это же не… не перчатку скинуть. Я… справлюсь. Рано или поздно.  
  
Пес молча пристроился рядом, уложив тяжелую голову ему на бедро, и Стив впервые за два с половиной месяца почувствовал на щеках предательскую влагу.  
  
Но упрекнуть его в малодушии было некому — Буч был его собакой. А своих, как известно, не упрекают и не предают.  
  
Если, конечно, они по-настоящему свои, а не получают зарплату за то, что находятся рядом. Не получают деньги за то, что сутками вынуждены слушать всякую чушь. И спать в одной постели с тем, кто в лучшем случае безразличен.

***  
  
— Господи, — Стив, покрутив ремень безопасности так и эдак, все-таки пристегнул пса на переднем сидении, стараясь не задеть больной бок. При мысли о том, какие выражения бы пустил в ход Брок, увидев клоки шерсти на сидении своей обожаемой Бетси, он ощутил странную смесь горечи, досады на себя и облегчения от того, что никому уже не нужно ничего объяснять. Не нужно оправдываться. Согласовывать.  
  
Брок в некоторых бытовых вопросах был настоящим деспотом, и чистота в салоне Бетси была одним из вечных камней преткновения. Не то чтобы Стив любил есть в машине, но иногда хотелось чем-нибудь перекусить, не выходя на улицу. Выпить кофе. Заехать на макдрайв. У Брока из-за каждой крошки, обнаруженной в салоне, делалось такое лицо, что аппетит пропадал напрочь. И это при том, что себе любимому он не отказывал в удовольствии курить за рулем.  
  
— Поехали, Буч, — Стив на несколько мгновений зажмурился, отгоняя слабость: сиденье, зеркала — все в Бетси было отрегулировано под Брока. Даже легкий запах ароматных сигарилл, которые он обычно курил, ароматизатор воздуха с ароматом кофе, — все это было его. Стив прикоснулся к обтянутому кожей рулю, вспоминая, сколько раз любовался смуглыми сильными пальцами на нем — Брок очень красиво водил, быстро и аккуратно — и решительно провернул в замке зажигания ключ с брелком в виде армейских жетонов. На одном был номер Брока, а на другом его собственный. Отцепить дурацкий подарок Роллинза у него рука не поднялась. Бетси приветливо заурчала, и Стив по привычке произнеся «Привет, девочка», вырулил с парковки на оживленный вечером проспект.  
  
— Кто это у нас такой красивый? — совсем молодая девчонка-продавщица в огромном зоомагазине была очень приветливой, и Стив невольно расслабился, наблюдая, как Буч позволяет погладить себя по голове. — И чем я могу помочь такому серьезному парню? — она перевела взгляд на Стива, и тот молча протянул ей список.  
  
— Я совсем ничего в этом не понимаю, мэм. Взял Буча из приюта и…  
  
— О, — девчонка ласково улыбнулась, будто веря в то, что доброта и любовь действительно спасут мир. — Я вам помогу. Только сориентируйте меня сразу ну… по качеству и цене.  
  
— Оптимальное, наверное. Без переплаты за название, — Стив устало потер лицо и попытался улыбнуться. — Скажите, а для перевозки в машине для таких собак что-то есть?  
  
— Ну, обычно оборудуют багажник или на задние сидения натягивают специальный чехол, — ответила девушка. — Я все вам покажу.  
  
Через час Стив с Бучем стали счастливыми обладателями огромной собачьей лежанки, нескольких ошейников и поводков, всевозможных шампуней и когтерезок, игрушек, щеток для зубов и расчесок, запаса мягкого и сыпучего кормов и даже адреса хорошей клиники, и совета сделать чипирование — чтобы больше не терять друг друга.  
  
Стив в несколько ходок перенес это все добро в машину, краем сознания отметил, что у собаки вещей оказалось едва ли не больше, чем у Брока, и, натянув на переднее сидение мягкий чехол, пристегнул Буча специальной шлейкой.  
  
— Поехали, парень, поедим и заляжем. Вечером финал чемпионата по бейсболу. У меня есть… пиво, — сердце снова тоскливо сжалось — Брок ждал финала, его команда должна была туда выйти. О том, что Янкиз проиграли в полуфинале, он так и не узнал. — Купим тебе косточку. Я знаю неплохую лавочку, они работают допоздна.  
  
Буч лизнул его в шею, хотел уложить голову на бедро, будто утешая, но короткая шлейка не позволила.  
  
— Прости, парень. Безопасность прежде всего, — Стив потрепал его по холке и, неосознанно погладив руль Бетси, тронулся с места.  
  
Пора было жить дальше.  
  
***  
  
Буч, наевшись подозрительной бежево-розовой массы из огромной консервной банки (в похожих в рестораны поставляли оливки), сладострастно грыз косточку, почему-то игнорируя новую мягкую лежанку. Стив, включив телевизор, краем глаза следил за происходящим на поле и потягивал пиво. Правому боку было холодно. Будто край теплого одеяла отогнули, и прохладный воздух теперь лизал незащищенную голую кожу. Терпимо, конечно. И не смертельно. Стиву ужасно не хватало едких комментариев и выкриков — Брок всегда очень эмоционально «болел», периодически вскакивая и потрясая в воздухе кулаками. До Стива только сейчас дошло, что к бейсболу он, по сути, равнодушен.  
  
Переключив канал, он оставил какую-то старую комедию и вытянулся во весь рост — вдвоем с Броком такое никогда не выходило — оба они были немелкими, а диван был скорее для сидения, чем для лежания. О том, что и сидя им много чего удавалось провернуть, он старался не думать.  
  
Перевернувшись на живот, Стив натянул на плечи тонкий плед и уткнулся лицом в грубую ткань диванной подушки.  
  
<i>— Рекламная пауза. Эй, Роджерс, как насчет, — Брок пошло толкается языком, натягивая щеку изнутри, и Стив вспыхивает моментально. — Давай, я знаю, мы уложимся в десять минут.  
  
Он сползает на пол, подкладывает под колени упавшую подушку, смотрит снизу вверх. И ведет по бедрам горячими ладонями, касается вставшего члена губами, прямо через ткань. Стив так любит его в этот момент, что дыхание перехватывает.  
  
В десять минут они не укладываются. Им двоим всегда мало. Всего: времени, друг друга, близости. А матч можно посмотреть и в записи.</i>  
  
Что ж, мало было Стиву. А Брок просто хорошо делал свою работу. На краю сознания крутились навязчивые мысли о Наташе. «Я могу быть для них кем угодно». Неужели Брок и с другими — так? Улыбался, подперев голову рукой. Постоянно провожал взглядом, будто оглаживая с головы до ног, трогал при любом удобном и не очень случае.  
  
Неужели сам Стив мог так ошибиться? Не почувствовать фальшь?  
  
Буч хрустнул костью особенно громко, вырывая его из рефлексии, а потом и вовсе подошел, жарко дыша в ухо.  
  
— Пойдем чистить зубы, — против воли улыбнулся Стив. — Несет у тебя из пасти, как со скотобойни.  
  
Буч, вывалив розовый язык, поковылял в ванную, а Стив, сложив плед, выключил телевизор и пошел за ним.  
  
Он чертовски устал от этого всего. Надо было лечь пораньше.  
  
В комнате было темно. Стив неловко пошарил по стене в поисках выключателя, и ничего там не нашел. Босыми ногами он чувствовал пол: деревянный, теплый, руками — гладко оштукатуренную стену. Слева окно зияло чуть подсвеченным провалом, наглухо занавешенным, но все равно выделявшимся на фоне совсем темных стен.  
  
Справа, в углу, чиркнула зажигалка, и Стив невольно вздрогнул, выхватил из тьмы подсвеченное неясными росчерками оранжевого пламени лицо и вцепился в косяк двери до боли в пальцах. Алый кончик сигареты очертил плавную дугу, и Стив жадно втянул ноздрями знакомый аромат сигарилл.  
  
— Иди сюда, — тихо позвал Брок. Его голос был хриплым, тихим, но Стив слышал каждую его нотку, каждый оттенок. Так явственно, будто любовник шептал ему на ухо.  
  
— Почему темно? — спросил Стив, хотя хотел совсем о другом.  
  
— Я этим не заведую, — с теплой насмешкой отозвался Брок. — Это все? Я думал, у тебя накопились более насущные…  
  
— Ты умер.  
  
— Да, сладкий. Умер.  
  
— И предал. Я видел рапорты.  
  
Алая точка на мгновение вспыхнула ярче, позволяя рассмотреть темные провалы глаз, густые брови и кончики смуглых пальцев, державших сигариллу.  
  
— Ага, — легко ответил Брок, будто о чем-то неважном. — Предал. Писал. Шпионил. Ебался с тобой за бабки. В конце месяца и раз в квартал — премия. Хочешь знать, сколько стоишь?  
  
— Сука, — с тихой яростью выдохнул Стив, чувствуя, как трещит дерево дверного косяка под его пальцами. — Какая же ты сука, Рамлоу.  
  
— Не выражайся, — это должно было прозвучать насмешливо, но вышло глухо и серо.  
  
— Где мы? — требовательно спросил Стив. — Это мой сон? Я говорю сам с собой? Это все ненастоящее. Это происходит у меня в голове.  
  
Брок тихо хмыкнул, как делал, когда был не согласен, но спорить не собирался.  
  
— С тобой было легко, Роджерс. Сам спросил — сам ответил. «Дорогая, ты у меня такая умная — придумай что-нибудь сама».  
  
Стив рванул через комнату, оказываясь рядом, сгреб за грудки, нащупав в темноте ткань футболки, рванул на себя… и выпустил. Брок был теплым. Осязаемым. От него знакомо пахло, и руки сами тянулись к волосам, шее, крутым мышцам твердых плеч.  
  
— Свет, — твердо выговорил Стив.  
  
— В начале было Слово, и Слово было у Бога, и Слово было Бог, — тихо, насмешливо продекламировал Брок, и вдруг притянул к себе свободной рукой, прижал лбом ко лбу. — Я тебя любил, Стив. Сильнее, чем был способен пережить. Прочти рапорты.  
  
Он с силой оттолкнул его от себя, Стив полетел спиной вперед и, кувыркнувшись, проснулся.  
  
Сел в постели, провел рукой по вспотевшему лицу, тяжело дыша, спустил ноги на пол, но под ступнями вдруг оказалась мягкая шерсть. Он вздрогнул, но потом вспомнил о псе, хлопком включил свет и посмотрел на Буча. Тот сладко зевнул и с выражением «и чего тебе не спится, двуногий?» на морде снова закрыл глаза.  
  
Подумав, что пес снова проигнорировал лежанку, Стив переступил через него и поплелся в ванную — умыться холодной водой, сделать хоть что-то, чтобы стереть воспоминания о хватке крепкой ладони на загривке, живой и теплой.  
  
<i>«Я тебя любил, Стив».</i>  
  
— Вот мудак, — сказал он своему отражению, но подразумевая, конечно, Брока. — Тебе надо было умереть, чтобы сказать об этом, да? Это сон. Это мое подсознание, — повторил он уже себе. — Я просто хочу, чтобы это было так. Хочу ему все высказать.  
  
Перестелив ставшую влажной постель, он снова улегся и закрыл глаза. До самого утра ему больше ничего не снилось.

***  
  
Что-то холодное ткнулось ему в щеку, а потом по шее прошелся горячий язык.  
  
— Брок, — в полусне отмахнулся Стив, и тут же сел, задохнувшись от осознания: нет больше Брока. Брок — мудак, и он мертв. И еще неясно, который из этих двух фактов хуже.  
  
Буч поднял голову, приветствуя Стива широкой собачьей улыбкой, и снова улегся рядом. Будто огромные псы с изрытыми шрамами боками, залезшие на кровать, были самым обычным делом в жизни Стива Роджерса.  
  
— Давай, парень, на пол. Я не разрешал тебе на кровати спать.  
  
Пес взглянул на Стива жалобно, будто спрашивая, как тому может быть жалко небольшой части огромной удобной кровати. Как может он сгонять на пол несчастное больное животное?  
  
— Везет мне на наглецов, — Стив растер ладонями лицо и попытался столкнуть Буча на пол. Вышло это у него далеко не сразу: во-первых, пес в этом ему никак не помогал, а во-вторых, Стив очень боялся причинить тому боль — кожа на его боку была тонкой, как папиросная бумага, нежно-розовой и легко повреждалась. — Давай, не упрямься. Иди на кухню. Умоюсь и покормлю тебя. Давай, Буч.  
  
Пес, похоже, не был жаворонком, в отличие от самого Стива. Отогнав мысли о том, что вот так же пытался разбудить Брока в их редкие совместные выходные, толкая в теплый бок, норовя спихнуть с кровати, пока не оказывался прижат к жесткому матрасу тяжелым сонным любовником, Стив упрямо поднялся, обошел кровать и стянул пса на пол, ухватив за ошейник.  
  
— Твоя лежанка, — указав на толстую пеструю подушку с удобными на вид бортиками, пояснил Стив. — Мы же вместе выбирали. Я не собираюсь целый день отплевываться от твоей шерсти. Спи тут.  
  
Пес зевнул, показав крепкие белые зубы, и несколько раз стукнул хвостом об пол. Стив решил расценить это как обещание подумать. Наивно, но ему было не привыкать к тому, что его ожидания не оправдываются.  
  
— Ладно. Я в душ. Потом выгуляю тебя, покормлю и пойду на пробежку. Тебя не возьму пока — не хватало еще истощение усугубить.  
  
Буч снова зевнул и, помахивая тяжелым хвостом, поплелся за ним в ванную.  
  
Стягивая пижамные штаны и регулируя температуру воды, Стив вдруг глупо смутился под теплым взглядом карих собачьих глаз.  
  
— Чего ты? — спросил он. — Иди на кухню.  
  
Буч снова зевнул и не сдвинулся ни на миллиметр.  
  
— Не у одного меня проблемы с доверием, да? — Стив вздохнул и полез в кабинку. — Я тебя не верну, не переживай. Мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили.  
  
<i>«Я тебя любил, Стив».</i>  
  
Вот бы оказаться в идеальном мире, где все в ответе за тех, кого делают своими.

***  
  
Выходной пролетел быстро. Бучу постоянно было что-нибудь нужно: гулять, есть, вычесываться, принимать лекарства, мазать пострадавший бок, снова гулять, ковылять за брошенной с суперсолдатской силой палкой, вынюхивая ее в кустах, снова есть, скулить под дверью туалета, лезть под руки на кухне. Стив за последнее время не мог припомнить такого спокойного дня. По-своему даже счастливого.  
  
Мысли о Броке стали короткими, как вспышки боли при ожоге крапивой. Горькими, как лекарство от пневмонии, которое все равно почти не помогало. Только оставшись наедине сам с собою, Стив потянулся к планшету, вставил в него защищенную от копирования информации флешку, открыл папку с рапортами Брока и, подумав, закрыл ее. Это все уже было не важно. Брок мертв. Причин, по которым он делал то, что делал, не знал никто, кроме него, и их он унес с собой в могилу. Даже если в рапортах было не все, даже если он водил за нос свое командование и на самом деле принял решение не выносить то личное, что между ними было, за пределы этих стен, сейчас это не имело ровным счетом никакого значения.  
  
Ничего нельзя было вернуть.  
  
Выдернув флешку из разъема, Стив подержал ее в кулаке, желая и одновременно не решаясь сжать сильнее, превратить в кучку искореженного металла и пластика, и отложил на тумбочку.  
  
«Хотошо. Дрессура» — ввел он в поисковике и принялся просматривать статьи с советами по воспитанию собак породы Буча. По всему выходило, что шансов силой добиться от пса послушания у Стива не было никаких.  
  
«Как знакомо, — успел подумать он, выключая планшет и гася бра. — От Брока тоже ничего было не добиться силой. Все, что хотел дать, он давал сам».

***  
  
Вокруг опять было темно, но Стив подспудно ожидал чего-то такого. Повторения. Пусть происходящее — плод его больного воображения, но если это поможет ему выплеснуть все то, что разъедает его изнутри, как кислота, заставит высказаться и успокоиться — пусть.  
  
— Ты здесь? — спросил Стив, хотя знал ответ: присутствие Брока он по-прежнему ощущал на каком-то совсем другом уровне. Всем существом.  
  
— На десять часов, — послышался хриплый, будто после долгого молчания, голос. Снова вспыхнул огонек зажигалки, на мгновение выхватывая из темноты часть лица и рук, послышался запах табака и скрип кресла. — Соскучился?  
  
Стив, как ни щурился, так и не смог рассмотреть детали интерьера. Если тут, в этом странном полусне-полувидении, вообще был какой-то интерьер.  
  
— Почему темно? — он нащупал высокую резную спинку кресла, обошел и сел на скрипнувшую под его весом кожаную подушку, взбив, судя по запаху, облачко пыли, пахнувшее в лицо чем-то старым и книжным. — Где мы?  
  
— Твое «мы» мне очень льстит, Роджерс. Всегда льстило. Вставало от одной мысли, что ты мой. Даже смотреть на тебя не надо было.  
  
— От пятизначных сумм, которые тебе за это платили, и у мертвого бы встал.  
  
— Совмещал приятное с полезным, — неразличимый в темноте Брок знакомо фыркнул, вдыхая дым, и красная точка сигариллы на мгновение позволила рассмотреть его глаза — темные, с припухшими веками и красноватыми белками. — Ты любишь геройствовать и тоже за это неплохо получаешь.  
  
— Я не… — начал Стив, но Брок его перебил:  
  
— Но от денег не отказываешься, верно?  
  
— Мне не платят за то, чтобы я… — он задохнулся от нахлынувших стыда и гнева, сжал кулаки, страстно желая врезать Броку по морде, но отчего-то сдерживался.  
  
Теплая ступня коснулась его босых ног, погладила успокаивающе, и Стив с ужасом почувствовал, что телу все равно, предатель Брок или нет. Кровь разгонялась все быстрее, от места соприкосновения нежной кожи (у Брока пятки всегда были, как у младенца — мягкими и розовыми, даже после недели в берцах в жарком климате) шло тепло, но он отдернул ногу, разрывая контакт.  
  
— Не я — так другой, — просто сказал Брок. — Но ты отчего-то выбрал меня. Картер пришлось скрипнуть зубами и укусить себя за жопу.  
  
— Шерон?  
  
— Стив, ты охуенный, но наивный, как викторианская девственница. Да Гидра и ЩИТ на части тебя рвали, норовя в койку подложить своего человека.  
  
В висках противно застучало. Стив почувствовал себя… странно. Грязным, использованным и кромешно, беспросветно несчастным.  
  
— Я не жалею, — сказал вдруг Брок. — Ни о чем, понял? Я полтора года трахался с самым охуенным мужиком, который отчего-то меня любил. Несмотря ни на что. Со всеми моими… заебами, ПТСР, кошмарами, деспотичностью и сраной работой, от которой не продохнуть. Я был счастлив, ясно тебе?  
  
— Ты меня предал. Продал за пятьдесят тысяч раз в квартал.  
  
Брок снова затянулся и абсолютно серьезно сказал:  
  
— И об этом не жалею, — он вдруг оказался нестерпимо близко, обжигая своим присутствием. Стив чувствовал жар его тела, запах кожи, слышал его дыхание. — Будь у меня шанс начать по новой, я ничего не стал бы менять. Снова сдох бы. Это такая смешная плата за то, чтобы иметь в жизни смысл. За то, чтобы не отдать тебя другим, хоть и по приказу. Пока приказы ведут в нужную сторону, я прогибаюсь. А предал я не тебя. Мы с тобой изначально были по разные стороны баррикад. Я предал людей, которые смогли мне за это отплатить.  
  
— Почему ты здесь? — тихо спросил Стив, не веря ни единому сказанному слову.  
  
— Ну неужели это не очевидно? — горячие губы на мгновение обожгли шею, и от этого едва ощутимого касания Стива выгнуло. — Я здесь, потому что ты не отпускаешь меня. Я буду рядом, пока нужен тебе. Не грусти обо мне, сладкий. Я того не стою.

Стив открыл глаза и уставился в потолок. Виски были мокрыми, хотя сам он чувствовал себя спокойнее, чем в последние несколько месяцев. На полу у его кровати всхрапнул Буч и тонко заскулил, видимо, ему снился сон. Двигаться не хотелось. Вообще ничего не хотелось, только периодически смаргивать влажную пелену с глаз и думать о том, что совершенно ничего нельзя ни вернуть, ни изменить.  
  
Перевернувшись на бок, он потянулся к тумбочке и достал оттуда стопку сложенных пополам листов — его копии завещания Брока. Он не прикасался к ним с момента, как получил от юриста. Не мог думать, анализировать, соображать. Понял только, что других наследников у Брока не было.  
  
Теперь же понял, что, по сути, у Брока вообще не было никого, кроме него.  
  
<i>Я, Рамлоу Грегори Брок, настоящим завещанием делаю следующие распоряжения: все имущество, которое у меня будет ко дню смерти, я завещаю Роджерсу Стивену Гранту. С момента принятия наследства к нему переходят все правомочия, представленные законом собственнику имущества.  
</i>  
И на нескольких листах подробный перечень: машина, коллекция бейсбольных мячей, именной “глок”, какой-то навороченный скейт. Активы — номера счетов.  
  
Из пачки вдруг выпал тонкий белый конверт, подписанный рукой Брока. Сердце предательски сжалось, и Стиву вдруг малодушно захотелось его не открывать.  
  
<i>Если ты это читаешь, значит, я не выгреб. Третья сверху строка в перечне счетов — тот самый. Триста тысяч зеленых, которые мне заплатили за то, что я любил тебя. Не без оснований считаю, что заказчик потратил их зря.  
  
Живи, сладкий.  
  
<s>Твой</s> Брок</i>  
  
На полу заворочался Буч, и Стив, моргнув, понял, что за окном начало сереть. Он просидел, перебирая листы, несколько часов, но так и не восстановил душевное равновесие. Внутри не было блаженной пустоты и безразличия. По-прежнему было больно но, наверное, это всего лишь означало, что он жив.

***  
  
— Оу, мистер Роджерс, — Мари не скрывала беспокойства, когда Стив с Бучем вошли в тесную приемную приюта. — Что-то случилось?  
  
— Случилось, — Стив выдавил улыбку и погладил по голове грустного пса. — Работа не позволяет мне…  
  
— Вот только не говорите мне, что вы собрались вернуть собаку! — на лице Мари было такое разочарование, что Стив сбился с мысли.  
  
— Что? — переспросил он. — Вернуть Буча? Нет, конечно. Господи, что вы…  
  
— Простите, — Мари, улыбаясь, вышла из-за стойки и направилась куда-то за нее. — Простите, это часто случается. Что-то не подошло… хорошо, если до нас довозят, а не просто выгоняют на улицу. Хотите кофе?  
  
У Стива было мало времени, но вопрос был деликатным, а потому, наверное, следовало согласиться.  
  
— Буду.  
  
Они прошли на крошечную кухоньку с единственным окном — узким, но задернутым яркой занавеской. За ним была площадка для выгула «постояльцев» — здоровых собак, готовых отправиться в новый дом. Золотистый ретривер как раз бежал по специальной собачьей лесенке, перегавкиваясь с крошечным пушистым комком, породу которого Стив не знал.  
  
— Так в чем… проблема? — напомнила о своем присутствии Мари. — Если вам лень гулять с собакой, я могу посоветовать вам выгульщика.  
  
— Нет, мы гуляем. Буч еще хромает, поэтому… я сам. Просто у меня сейчас относительно спокойный период на службе, но так будет не всегда… — Стив перевел взгляд на собеседницу, потом на Буча и улыбнулся, потрепав его по голове. Пес с довольным вздохом уложил морду ему на бедро и «поиграл бровями», как называл это Стив, зная, что хозяин не устоит перед его умильной мордой. — Ну чего ты, — Стив снова потрепал его за ушами и улыбнулся. — Мы же договорились.  
  
— О чем? — осторожно спросила Мари. — Хотошо — умные собаки, но вряд ли они могут осознанно на что-то согласиться.  
  
— Буч может, — уверенно возразил Стив, собираясь с мыслями. Тянуть дальше было бессмысленно. — Простите, у меня сейчас черная полоса в жизни. Все никак не закончится, а потому я несколько… рассеян. Вот, возьмите, — он протянул Мари подписанный чек. — Это приюту. Я не знаю, насколько это…  
  
— Триста тысяч?! — Мари смотрела на него округлившимися глазами, прижав пальцы к губам. — Вы… вы серьезно?  
  
— Вполне. Не стану говорить, что это для меня не сумма, но… я получил их в наследство. Не хотел, а получил, — он снова уставился в окно, поглаживая грустно вздохнувшего пса. — Думаю, вы найдете им лучшее применение, чем я. И… не подумайте, что я считаю себя вправе чего-то требовать только потому, что…  
  
— Требовать?! Да… да вы почку любого сотрудника можете потребовать, мистер Роджерс, и я вас уверяю, вы ее получите. Господи Иисусе, триста тысяч!  
  
Стив снова попытался улыбнуться, но вышло плохо.  
  
— Просто я бы хотел иногда оставлять у вас Буча, если мне придется уехать дольше, чем на несколько дней. На прежних условиях.  
  
— Вот что, — Мари стремительно поднялась и взглянула на него сверху вниз. — Не думаю, что собаке будет хорошо в месте, откуда ее забрали. Но я лично буду за ним присматривать, если вам нужно будет уехать. Я не шучу.  
  
Стив хотел отказаться, но его способность сопротивляться и на чем-то настаивать в последнее время оставляла желать лучшего. Спорить не хотелось. Только с пользой избавиться от странным способом заработанных денег.  
  
— Хорошо, спасибо вам большое. Я… иногда меня вызывают срочно. Но я буду стараться предупредить заранее.  
  
— Отлично. Господи, триста тысяч, — Мари подошла вплотную и положила руку ему на предплечье. — На эти деньги мы сможем расшириться. Построить новые вольеры. Надеюсь, вы это имели в виду?  
  
— Вы лучше в этом разбираетесь, — он чувствовал, как ощерился Буч, а потому отступил на полшага — больше просто не позволяла тесная кухня. — Нам пора. Спасибо, что… просто спасибо. Пойдем, парень, — он потянул Буча за ошейник, — нам еще нужно заехать в клинику. Последний укол, да? Через месяц будешь как новенький.  
  
Они с Бучем пошли к выходу, и чем ближе они были ко входной двери, тем заметнее пес вилял хвостом. Он даже как будто больше стал — распушил остатки шерсти, заулыбался. Стив отчего-то точно знал, что он улыбается, хотя, конечно, Мари бы с ним не согласилась.  
  
На улице было жарко, до вечера еще было далеко, а потому Стив постоял несколько секунд, подставляя лицо теплым лучам, и вдруг предложил:  
  
— Я тут в сети нашел ресторан, в который можно прийти с собакой. Пообедаем?  
  
<i>— Так, заканчивай, — Брок потягивается в кресле и откладывает планшет. Футболка задирается, обнажая живот, и Стив невольно сглатывает — они всего месяц вместе, и он до сих пор глупо смущается своей реакции на него. — Хватит. Поехали пожрем.  
  
Стив обнимает его за бедра, стоит любовнику (Господи, у него есть любовник!) оказаться рядом, и осторожно касается губами кожи над тяжелым армейским ремнем.  
  
Брок тихо выдыхает и запускает руку ему в волосы. Ужинают они позже — едва теплой пиццей и бульоном из герметичных контейнеров, доставленными из ближайшей пиццерии.  
</i>  
Стив отогнал мысли о том, как удивлялся первое время своей страстной жадности. Он затрахивал Брока до полного изнеможения и ужасно смущался этого. Не мог не трогать, не прижимать к себе, отпустить дальше, чем на десяток метров. Чувственная сторона жизни свалилась на него ближе к тридцати, и он постоянно чувствовал себя перевозбужденным подростком, влюбленным, нелепым, но счастливым.  
  
А Брок в это время… Даже если у него появились какие-то чувства, то наверняка позже. Стив жадно тискал его, прижимая к каждой удобной и не очень поверхности, брал, отдавался сам, а Брок просто не мог ему отказать, потому что всегда лучше всех выполнял то, что считал работой.  
  
Стало противно. От собственной слепоты. От того, что жизнь вот так вывернула наизнанку то, что должно быть только для двоих. На языке загорчило, и он достал из кармана пачку сигарет. Военная привычка вернулась удивительно легко, будто терпеливо ждала все эти годы, когда ему станет совсем плохо.  
  
Что ж, ему стало.  
  
— Пойдем, Буч, — сделав несколько затяжек, он выбросил сигарету в специальную урну и намотал на руку и без того короткий поводок. — Нас ждет доктор Уитвел. Раз — и все. И ты свободный пес. Ну, насколько в этой жизни вообще можно быть свободным. А потом поедим и махнем в Потомак парк, идет?

  
***  
  
Буч оказался странно упрямым в некоторых вещах, и почему-то Стива это успокаивало. Потому что более понимающего и неприхотливого пса он не встречал. Не то чтобы он хорошо разбирался в собаках, конечно, но Буч терпеливо сносил все медицинские процедуры — без единой жалобы; давал мыть лапы после каждой прогулки, хотя собачьи форумы были переполнены жалобами хозяев и смешными роликами о мытье; ел, что давали, и, хотя Стив старался покупать ему самые лучшие сбалансированные корма, вряд ли они нравились Бучу больше сырого мяса, которое пока было ему запрещено, да он и не просил.  
  
Упирался он всеми четырьмя лапами лишь по двум поводам: когда нужно было остаться с Мари, и когда сама Мари оказывалась слишком близко к Стиву. Тогда уравновешенного пса будто подменяли: он становился нервным и агрессивным, топорщил чуть отросшую шерсть и скалился.  
  
— Он просто ревнует, — со странной гордостью говорил Стив и трепал пса за холку, ловя себя на идиотских мыслях о том, что впервые оказался кому-то нужен. Жизненно важен.  
  
<i>Шерон слишком близко подходит к нему и, объясняя что-то, берет за руку. Стиву неловко, в его время тоже бывали бойкие девушки, в том же кордебалете, например, но с ними он в конце концов понял, как обращаться — они никогда бы не перешли определенную грань. Шерон же будто специально норовит поставить в неловкое положение, и от этого ему неприятно.  
  
— Эй, детка, — Брока, похоже, сами ангелы послали, — не трогай руками то, что тебе не принадлежит, окей?  
  
— Рамлоу, — Шерон некрасиво сужает глаза, становясь похожей на рассерженную кошку. — Что ты себе…  
  
— Пойдем, кэп, покажу кой-чего, — Брок забирает у нее бумаги и подталкивает Стива к выходу. — Торренз такое отколол…  
  
Стив извиняется перед Шерон, хотя на самом деле ему не жаль, и уходит с Броком. Сквозь закрывшуюся дверь он слышит какое-то слово, явно не слишком хорошее, но не акцентирует на нем внимания. У Брока дергается уголок рта, но уже через мгновение он, ухмыляясь, кладет ладонь ему на поясницу — мимолетно, бережно. Стив будто слышит «Забей, оно того не стоит». И забивает.  
</i>  
К концу недели Буч почти перестал хромать.  
  
— Отлично, — сказал доктор Уитвел, рассматривая рентгеновские снимки его лап. — Перелом сросся, ожоги заживают, инфекции нет. Можно отменить антибиотики. Вы оба молодцы, парни. Вообще, мистер Роджерс, пес на удивление здоровый и сильный, быстро регенерирует, терпеливый. Даже не знаю, откуда у него такая привычность к медицинским процедурам, при таком-то здоровье.  
  
— Не могу вам ответить, — Стив гладил обмазанного густой желтой мазью Буча по голове и тот обреченно вздыхал. — Мы с ним вместе всего ничего.  
  
— Взяли в приюте?  
  
— На улице нашел. Вернее, он меня.  
  
Буч открыл глаза и взглянул на Стива, снова поиграв бровями. Против воли рассмеявшись, Стив добавил:  
  
— Я этому очень рад. В приюте мне его почти всучили — у меня ненормированный день на работе, частые командировки — но теперь я благодарен. Буч — лучшее лекарство от деп… плохого настроения.  
  
О том, что даже присутствие пса не помогает от галлюцинаций и странных снов, он говорить не стал.  
  
— У него же зарастет поврежденный бок? — спросил Стив, наблюдая, как врач аккуратно убирает остатки мази салфеткой и наносит на кожу защитный спрей.  
  
— Завтра выкупаете и смажете вот этим, — отозвался врач. — Думаю, зарастет. Для вас важен экстерьер? Пес, кстати, породистый, но для выставок, боюсь, уже не подходит, только для разведения.  
  
Буч хрипло несогласно гавкнул и дернул лапой.  
  
— Не будь ты собакой, я бы решил, что ты против, приятель, — усмехнулся Стив. — В смысле, разведения.  
  
Буч со вздохом взглянул на него и закрыл глаза, пережидая, пока впитается спрей.  
  
— Вот визитка клуба, — улыбнулся ветеринар. — Собак этой породы не так много в США, а ваш пес очень хорош.  
  
— Спасибо, — Стив убрал визитку в кошелек, вспомнив слова другого ветеринара «А сучек ему кто искать будет?». Пусть хоть у кого-то из них будет все в порядке с личной жизнью.  
  
<i>Стив сидит, уткнувшись лбом в колени, и не может заставить себя встать. За окном давно стемнело, в приоткрытую форточку врывается холодный воздух. Стул Брока отвернут от стола, будто он только что с него встал. Чашка на столе. Ключи в прихожей. Скинутые второпях кроссовки. Пыль на подзеркальном столике, потому что некому было ее протирать ту неделю, что Стив провалялся в больнице.  
  
Окно скрипнуло, но Стив даже не повернул голову. Странное оцепенение перешло в прострацию и безразличие. Если Гидра добралась до него — пускай.  
  
— Не буду говорить, что я тебя предупреждала, — Наташа зажигает свет, поправляет стул и щелкает кнопкой чайника. — И что контакты на службе не поощряются не просто так.  
  
— По-моему, именно это ты и делаешь, — хриплым от долгого молчания голосом говорит Стив. Жетоны, которые он держит в руках, впечатались в ладонь так, что на ней можно разобрать имя и номер.  
  
Наташа садится рядом, прямо на пол и обнимает за плечи.  
  
— Мне жаль, — говорит она, кажется, искренне.  
  
— Мне тоже.  
  
— Это точно…  
  
— Я был на опознании. Думаешь, я мог ошибиться? — чуть резче, чем следует, перебивает ее Стив, потому что перед глазами у него обгоревшее до неузнаваемости тело того, с кем он привык просыпаться в одной постели.  
  
— Генетическая экспертиза?  
  
— Это он, Нат. Успокойся. Я снова в безопасности. Не этого ли ты хотела?  
  
— Я хотела, чтобы тебе было хорошо, — отвечает Наташа, целует его в висок и поднимается. — Будешь блины?  
  
Ответ ей не нужен, она молча берет любимую сковородку Брока, ставит ее на конфорку и открывает холодильник.  
  
Стив успевает подумать, что он и был счастлив, впервые в жизни именно в том самом очень личном плане, и устало откидывается на стену, вытянув затекшие ноги.  
  
Жетоны с жалобным звяканьем падают на пол.</i>  
  
***  
  
Буч устроился рядом, грея теплым боком, и Стив привычно поймал себя на мысли, что диван надо бы купить побольше.  
  
Он только что заменил в мыслях Брока Бучем.  
  
Неосознанно. Значит ли это, что он выздоравливает, или все же уже сошел с ума окончательно? Пес, набегавшийся за день и наевшийся до отвала, заснул рядом, а Стив, зарываясь пальцами в пушистый мех, вспоминал, как так же рядом отрубался Брок. Моментально, будто свет выключали.  
  
И впервые это воспоминание почти не горчит. Привычно, тупо ноет в груди, царапает бессмысленными сожалениями, но не горчит.  
  
Глядишь, через год-другой он вообще перестанет думать о Броке каждую минуту.  
  
Если, конечно, доживет.

***  
  
В комнате снова было темно, но Стив сделал три шага на десять часов и, нащупав резную спинку кресла, сел.  
  
— Почему все время темно? — спросил он, пытаясь хоть что-то разглядеть в кромешной тьме.  
  
— Не знаю. С чего ты решил, что я тут рулю? — Брок снова чиркнул зажигалкой, и Стив, резко подавшись вперед, выхватил ее у него из рук, торопясь, зажег огонек, пытаясь осветить лицо, но ничего не вышло — Брок щелкнул крышкой, гася огонь, и спокойно приказал: — Не делай так.  
  
— Почему?  
  
Тот молча затянулся, и пауза тянулась и тянулась, как жвачка, приставшая к ботинку на разогретом асфальте, но все-таки ответил:  
  
— Смерть никого не красит, Роджерс.  
  
— Это все, — Стив обвел рукой темноту вокруг себя, отчего-то зная, что Брок увидит, — происходит у меня в голове. У меня, как сейчас говорят, поехала крыша. А мертвым вроде должно быть все равно, как они выглядят. Это все ненастоящее. Я схожу с ума и хочу делать это на своих условиях. Дай мне зажигалку. Или скажи, как включить свет.  
  
— Если это твоя голова, — ехидно заметил Брок, — то почему ты у меня-то спрашиваешь, как в ней включить свет?  
  
Стив все-таки отобрал у него зажигалку, чиркнул, выкрутив фитиль знакомой Zippo на максимум, и поднес к его лицу. Брок отвернулся, будто ему больно было смотреть на огонь, прикрыл глаза, и только увидев грубые, едва поджившие шрамы на его лице, Стив понял, что боялся увидеть обугленный до кости череп или еще что похуже.  
  
— Прости, забыл накраситься.  
  
— Боже, — Стив потрогал толстые рубцы на шее, вокруг глазницы, и за подбородок попытался развернуть его лицо другой стороной. Брок опустил крышку зажигалки и отобрал ее у Стива, раздраженно выдохнув.  
  
— Только не спрашивай, что произошло, — предупредил Брок. — Не…  
  
— Я знаю, что произошло. Я, знаешь ли, был на опознании.  
  
— Суки, — сквозь зубы процедил Брок. — Кроме тебя некому было, что ли?  
  
— А что, кто-то знал тебя… так же близко? — Стив не сдержал прорвавшееся раздражение, и Брок снова закурил.  
  
— Господи, я столько гадостей тебе сделал, сдох, засел тут, как гвоздь в голове, а ты ревнуешь.  
  
— Я не ревную. Зол, расстроен — да. Спать не могу. Первые недели все время оборачивался, будто… ждал. И идиотом себя чувствую — тоже да. Но ревность… пожалуй, нет. Ты был только со мной. Во-первых, я бы понял, если бы ты… спал с кем-то еще. А во-вторых, тебе за это платили. Не мог же ты так глупо подвести…  
  
Брок издал странный звук. Что-то среднее между смешком и хмыканьем. Снова затянулся ароматным дымом и сказал:  
  
— Логично. Я был хорошим солдатом. Пока тебя не встретил.  
  
Стив рванулся к нему, взял в ладони лицо, нежно касаясь истончившейся на скулах кожи. Брок всегда был красивым и знал об этом. Часть наглой уверенности, с которой он держался, как и обаяния, базировались на том, что он был хорош собой.  
  
Стив вспомнил ужасные ожоги и раны на теле, выданном ему для опознания. Запах формалина, холод морозилки, из которой его выкатили на металлической полке, свою умершую надежду. Изуродованные лицо и плечи, зашитую грудную клетку.  
  
Крошечную родинку между большим и указательным пальцами правой руки. Стив всегда смотрел на нее, когда Брок курил. Так странно. Брока нет, а родинка вот осталась.  
  
Жетоны — непривычно холодные, не согретые теплом тела, легли в ладонь, он подписал какие-то бумаги, не глядя, соглашаясь на экспертизу и похороны. Его сочли "вдовой". Несмотря на то, что… Конечно. Он же душеприказчик, наследник и прочее. Единственное лицо во всех многочисленных пунктах личного дела, в котором ничего личного.  
  
— Ты жив, — неожиданно сказал Стив, притягивая сопротивляющегося Брока лицом к своему плечу. — Я не знаю, как.  
  
— Роджерс.  
  
— Жив. Иначе вместо шрамов были бы ожоги. Они заживают.  
  
— Просто у тебя богатое воображение.  
  
— Не вырывайся, пожалуйста. Я все равно тебя удержу. Ты должен мне. За всю эту нервотрепку. За… за все. Не вырывайся, Брок. Ну чего ты, господи, не…  
  
— Стив…  
  
— Пусть так. Я совершенно не готов оказался к этому всему. Так глупо. При нашей работе каждый день, как последний. А я… будто домохозяйка не дождавшаяся. Я собаку завел. Вернее, это Буч меня завел. Езжу на Бетси. Мне так… пусто. Как я умудрился? Мне ведь все равно, что ты… что ты там делал. Готов верить, как идиот, как и всегда, всей той чуши, что слышу, лишь бы ты говорил. Так что не вырывайся. Это происходит у меня в голове. И я хочу, чтобы у тебя заживало, понимаешь? Все остальное утром. Я сейчас не хочу быть один. Я никогда не хотел быть один. Меня все жалеют, знаешь? В постели с врагом. Продан и предан. Люди такие странные. Все думаю — почему ты мне не сказал? Разве мы бы не справились? Зачем все так сложно? Все эти игры в догонялки. Эта драка в лифте. Думаешь, я не знаю, на что ты способен? Что ничего не замечу?  
  
— Ты с Романовой сосался. На эскалаторе, — Брок уперся ладонями в подлокотники его кресла, а лбом — в плечо. — И у тебя все еще богатое воображение. Но я надеялся, что заметишь. Что если… если выгребу, у меня снова будет крошечный шанс, что ты не снесешь мне голову щитом прежде, чем выслушаешь.  
  
— Я слушаю. Слушаю, Брок. Поздно, да? Я должен был заметить, как ты маешься. Как у тебя дрожат пальцы, когда ты прикуриваешь. Что все эти твои шуточки дурацкие злее день ото дня.  
  
— Я не мог. Ты не умеешь врать, Роджерс. Не умеешь притворяться. Что тебе стоило слушать Пирса и гривой махать, чтобы меня на тебя не спускали, как борзую на волка, который ей не по зубам?   
  
— Ты здесь. Сейчас ты можешь мне сказать, что происходит? Где ты? Где мы? Я сошел с ума, да?  
  
— Успокойся, — Брок поднял голову и вдруг уперся лбом в лоб, потерся носом, как делал очень редко, когда чувствовал себя виноватым, чего с ним почти не случалось. — Я жив — вот так, пока ты меня помнишь.  
  
Стив попытался снова коснуться его шрамов, но Брок отдернулся, садясь обратно в кресло.  
  
— А вот этого не надо, — напряженно приказал он. — Ненависть лучше жалости. Тебе пора.  
  
Он оттолкнул его кресло босой ступней, и Стив проснулся. Впервые за очень долгое время он проснулся, чувствуя, что почти улыбается.

***  
  
Брок не приходил уже неделю. Будто давал время отдышаться, подумать, переосмыслить даже. И Стив думал, просто не мог выбросить из головы. Бегал по утрам, подстраиваясь под еще не до конца здорового Буча, пил кофе с Сэмом, потом отвозил Буча к Мари, ехал на службу, разбирался с тысячей важных и не очень дел, обедал с Наташей или Клинтом, снова разгребал дерьмо, оставшееся после Гидры, ехал за Бучем, гулял с ним, заезжал в магазин, готовил ужин и ложился спать  
  
Все это происходило будто на автомате. Он говорил, принимал решения, присутствовал на допросах, интервью, спаррингах и совещаниях, но сам будто оставался в темной комнате с Броком.  
  
И вытащить его оттуда получалось только у пса. Тот просто утыкался мокрым холодным носом в ладонь, и Стив улыбался. Сначала через силу, а потом все легче. Они до изнеможения носились по парку, отыскивая палки и фрисби (Стив старался помнить, что фрисби не щит, и Буч — обычный пес), сидели на берегу Потомака или Канала Вашингтон, и Стиву было спокойно.  
  
Он постоянно хотел остаться один. Делал вид, что не понимает набивания в гости и не замечает тревожных переглядываний Наташи и Сэма. Если шел с ними обедать или задерживался после вечерней тренировки, то безразлично смотрел мимо, желая только одного: уйти.  
  
Если бы он мог, он бы брал Буча с собой — настолько не любил оставлять его в «собачьем детском саду» в приюте. О нем там, конечно, заботились, но взгляд светлых карих глаз существа, которое готово к тому, что его снова оставят, бросят и предадут, стоял у Стива перед глазами всю дорогу до базы. У них были служебные собаки, но Буч был еще слишком болен для знакомства со здоровыми овчарками с псарни. Стив бы целый день только тем и занимался, что бегал проверить, не обидели ли его задиристого, но слабого еще питомца.  
  
Брок не приходил.  
  
Стив перебрал каждую его фразу, каждую интонацию. Умом он понимал, что эти сны — скорее всего, защитный механизм психики, что это своего рода проработка проблемы — проговаривание ее с тем, кто эту самую проблему создал.  
  
Он даже глянул несколько рапортов — первые и последний. Ничего особо интересного там не было: кое-какие разговоры о службе, «беседы», как это называлось. Попытки прощупать почву для возможной перевербовки. Как Стив ни старался, не смог вспомнить ничего подобного, а на память он не жаловался никогда. Они с Броком старались оставлять службу на базе, не тащить ее в общую постель. Выходило не всегда, да и на миссиях они постоянно краем глаза следили друг за другом, ловили реплики в общем эфире, переглядывались, стоило оказаться рядом.  
  
Теперь Брок был мертв, и этого не могло изменить ничего, но зная, что тот, если и не был полностью на его стороне, то хотя бы пытался защитить, не вывалять в грязи то личное, что у них было, Стиву стало легче дышать.  
  
До окончания всех разбирательств было еще очень далеко, но Стив был спокоен: вернувшийся в их поредевшие ряды Коулсон справлялся. На его плечи легли бесконечные переговоры с Советом и министерством обороны, улаживания конфликтов со смежными ведомствами, выплата компенсаций и разборки со страховыми компаниями.  
  
А Стив хотел закрыться в той темной комнате с Броком и просто знать, что тот рядом. Живой и покрытый шрамами, циничный, предавший… мертвый. Он не умел прощать, знал, что обманувший однажды сделает это снова, и удивлялся тому, что на Брока это, похоже, не распространялось. Наверное, останься тот в живых, Стив бы пришел к нему в камеру, чтобы спросить, зачем. Чтобы посмотреть в глаза. Понять бы попытался, но простить — нет. Просто жил бы дальше. Тяжело, трудно, но жил.  
  
А сейчас его мучила безысходность, осознание необратимости, неотвратимости смерти. Осознание того, что ничего никогда уже не исправить. Не сказать так, чтобы его услышали. Не дать возможности объясниться.  
  
Стив поймал себя на мысли, что отдал бы что угодно, лишь бы Брок жил. Отдельно, в другой стране, в тюрьме, но жил. Пока жив, есть шанс все изменить. Смерть же уравнивает всех.  
  
Брок вот свой счет закрыл.  
  
Стив теперь рано ложился. Говорил себе, что устает на службе, выдумывал самые разные оправдания, но в глубине души знал: хочет скорее уснуть. Пока был шанс, что его вывернутое подсознание позволит ему переброситься парой слов с Броком, он хотел его использовать.  
  
Пусть это будет такой терапией. Не идти же, в самом деле, к психологам? Он никогда и никому бы не смог рассказать, что с ним происходит.  
  
Он не хотел об этом говорить так же, как Брок не хотел освещать в рапортах слишком уж личные подробности их жизни.  
  
Буч взял привычку посреди ночи запрыгивать на кровать, и вскоре вторая ее половина, раньше пахшая хорошим парфюмом и немного — дымом, теперь источала «аромат» собачей шерсти и противоожоговой мази.  
  
Стив с удивлением понял, что не возражает. Все учебники и пособия в один голос говорили, что это неправильно, что собака должна знать свое место. Но Стив, засыпая, гладил пушистые уши Буча, и тоска немного отступала. В конце концов, как он может указать «его место» псу, если он и своего-то не знал?  
  
***  
  
Он обрадовался привычной темени, как в детстве не радовался карандашам и бумаге, подаренным матерью на Рождество. Он уселся в знакомое кресло и понял, что не хочет ничего выяснять. Они с Броком иногда за весь вечер могли не сказать друг другу и десятка слов — те были не нужны. Особенно после тяжелых операций. Каждый знал, что другой сделает. Стив готовил салат, Брок чистил овощи или резал мясо, они ели, загружали посудомойку и уходили на диван. Сидели плечом к плечу, думая каждый о своем, молча тянулись друг к другу.  
  
Брок и теперь молчал. Не чиркал зажигалкой, не язвил, не подначивал. Будто у них был плохой день, и все хорошее, что в нем еще оставалось, было здесь и сейчас. Нагнувшись, Стив уложил ноги Брока к себе на колени и принялся поглаживать ступни. Тонкую кожу подъема, под которой прощупывались знакомые венки, чуть удлиненные пальцы, нежные пятки. Брок знакомо дергал ногой от щекотки, и в этот момент Стив был готов простить ему все на свете.  
  
— Где ты покупал кофе? — спросил он. — Тот, в черной жестяной банке?  
  
— Молинари? В кофешопе на Семнадцатой. Напротив Фарго Банк, — голос Брока звучал хрипло и устало, но ног он не отнимал и не отмалчивался. — А если робуста, то ее Джека жена, Мари, из Африки привозила, не помню откуда. То ли Эфиопия, то ли еще что-то такое же дремучее. И не начинай о толерантности, ладно?  
  
Стив фыркнул и, задрав футболку, устроил его ступни у себя на животе.  
  
— Какая уж тут толерантность. В мое время негров можно было называть неграми. Никто против них особо ничего не имел, в Бруклине-то. Но и не тряслись над ними, как над нервными барышнями, затянутыми в корсет. А сейчас сплошные афроамериканцы, альтернативно одаренные и…  
  
— И представители секс-меньшинств. Или ты бы хотел, чтобы тебя по старинке называли?  
  
— Ты как всегда, — Стив понял, что улыбается. — Я и не говорил, что хорошего в этом времени нет.  
  
— А я тебе скажу, что давно пора считать это время своим, — Брок пошевелил пальцами, и Стиву стало так хорошо, что он даже прикрыл глаза. Брок тут. Живой или нет, но это совершенно точно его Брок.  
  
— У меня почти получилось, — признался Стив. — С тобой. А потом я обнаружил, что даже не знаю, как оплатить счета через интернет и где купить кофе.  
  
— Узнаешь.  
  
— И что мы в прачечную белье сдаем.  
  
— Сушить негде.  
  
— И что…  
  
— Стив, чего ты добиваешься?  
  
— Ну, это же мой воображаемый лимб. Я глажу ноги умершему любовнику в кромешной темноте и проговариваю для себя проблемы. Потому что, чем дольше я один, тем больше понимаю, сколько места ты занимал в моей жизни. Вряд ли тебе платили за то, чтобы я спал на чистых простынях и пил горький кофе, потому что терпеть не могу кислый.  
  
— Мне казалось, мы выяснили этот вопрос, — после долгой паузы ответил Брок. — Еще в первую нашу встречу в этом… лимбе. Пусть будет лимб, хотя у тебя все же богатое воображение.  
  
— Ты забываешь, что я хочу, но не могу тебе верить. Потому что факты остаются фактами: ты состоял в Гидре, выполнял распоряжения Пирса, лег со мной в постель по приказу, бил меня шокером в лифте, преследовал, запустил хэлликэрриеры, чуть не убил Сэма.  
  
— И что из этого увенчалось успехом? Ну, кроме крышесносного секса с национальным символом? Или ты сомневаешься в моем профессионализме?  
  
Стив скользнул ладонью под свободные камуфляжные штаны, провел, сминая жесткие волоски «против шерсти» до самого колена.  
  
— А еще ты знал про Баки, — без особого упрека произнес он.  
  
Брок все-таки закурил, помолчал, но и не подумал убирать ноги. «Потоптался» по животу, как иногда это делал, но не стал опускаться ниже, хотя еще полгода назад все закончилось бы страстным сексом.  
  
— Я знал о нем не больше, чем знал бы о тебе, если бы мы не были в отношениях. Просто супр, которому иногда нужна помощь опергруппы. Он всегда рулил сам, подчинялся только Пирсу, планировал толково. Вот только за проебы наказывал тоже сам, и тебе в мотивировании до него как до луны, Роджерс. Он однажды промахнувшемуся новичку-снайперу указательный палец сломал. На правой руке. При всех. И в глаза при этом смотрел. Потом сказал «Не подводи больше», развернулся и ушел. Парень даже не пикнул — при Зимнем нельзя было слабость показать — горло бы перегрыз. И нихуя бы ему за это не было. Он техников только так швырял — регламент лучше них знал, не приведи Господь хоть что-то нарушить. Пирс с него пылинки сдувал. И тут Озарение. Ты. Когда его заклинило, все обосрались, забегали. Папе начали звонить. Ребята в круг встали, стволы на него направили, и каждый, сука, знал, что не успеет, если тот бросится. Видели его в деле. Пирс, как бессмертный, по морде ему дал, и говорит: обнулить. Я первый раз видел, чтобы Зимний чего-то боялся. Если разобраться, из-за тебя ведь. Я не знал, что это Барнс, Стив. Узнал, только когда ты на мосту разорался.  
  
— Ты же видел, что с ним делают, — тихо сказал Стив. — С живым человеком.  
  
— Слышал. Ну так о тебе тоже чего только ни говорили. И что ты в морозилке спишь, и что панталоны носишь, и что ебаться шесть часов, не вынимая, можешь. Так и про него. Что он андроид и одной рукой самолет на старте за хвост удержать может. Что вместо мяса кровью новичков питается. И может голову вместе с хребтом выдрать. Не то чтобы последнее неправда.  
  
— Про него или про меня?  
  
Брок весело хмыкнул.  
  
— Ты-то можешь. И шесть часов, и дольше. Меня, думаешь, зазря Железной Задницей прозвали?  
  
— Что? — Стив подался вперед, чувствуя, как краснеет от неловкости, странного стыда. Потому что помнил, как любил Брока — часами, жадно, не в силах отпустить. — Как тебя еще… Кто?!  
  
— Свои, конечно. Те, кто был в курсе того, что, если агент Рамлоу ебется с идеологическим врагом, значит, так надо. Но язык за зубами не всегда могли удержать.  
  
— Кто. И как еще? — потребовал Стив. — Мои тоже? Наташа?  
  
— Романова? — искренне удивился Брок. — Да мы с ней сестрами по ремеслу были. Ну, теперь-то она это поняла.  
  
— Брок.  
  
— Да забей ты, Роджерс. Я в кои-то веки радовался твоей незамутненности, потому что боев за остатки своей чести точно бы не вынес.  
  
— Погоди, — у Стива в голове что-то встало на место с оглушительным щелчком, будто барабан револьвера вставили в нужный паз. — Господи… они о тебе, да? Все эти «капитанские шлюхи», «подстилки» и еще бог весть что? Я никогда… в общем, не прислушивался к таким, знаешь, грязным сплетням. Даже на войне всегда от костра уходил, стоило ребятам неуместные разговоры завести.  
  
— И зря. Много нового бы узнал. В частности, о себе и агенте Картер.  
  
— Пегги? Про нее тоже?  
  
— Почитай мемуары Вероники Лоррейн, Роджерс. Только скидку на бабскую ревность не забудь сделать. А здесь — на зависть. На нашего ягодку-капитана вся страна облизывалась, а достался он стремному мужику с говеным характером. Даже в люди не вывести.  
  
Стив погладил его колено, наслаждаясь ощущениями от сочетания горячей кожи и колких волосков, пытаясь вспомнить, ходили ли они куда-нибудь с Броком вдвоем. По всему выходило, что нет. Стив привык беречь личное от чужих глаз, а оно вот как вышло.  
  
— А тебе хотелось?  
  
— На фотосессиях рожей светить? — Брок хмыкнул и сплюнул на пол. — Нет. Не напрягайся. Все, чего мне хотелось, это чтобы творящейся вокруг ебанины не было. Чтобы ты был обычным бойцом из отряда. Все равно, на какой стороне. Лишь бы она, это сторона, одинаковой у нас оказалась. Или вообще в Канаду рвануть, в глушь. И чтобы ни одного мудака с планами по захвату мира на много миль вокруг. Только твоя рожа… ну, и все остальное тоже.  
  
— Почему мы говорим об этом сейчас, Брок?  
  
— А что, ты бы уехал? Брось, Стив. Ты идейный, как основатель Гидры.  
  
— Шмидт был жадной до власти сволочью, одержимой манией величия, — ответил Стив. — Идейности я там не заметил.  
  
— Все время забываю, что вы были знакомы. Господи, я полтора года трахался с легендой, вспоминая об этом только во время пиздецов.  
  
— Я никогда не хотел быть легендой. Именно поэтому сейчас я вне службы общаюсь только с Бучем. Ему все равно, кто я.  
  
Брок неопределенно хмыкнул и вдруг сказал:  
  
— Утро скоро, Стив. Тебе пора.  
  
Стив проснулся плавно, будто всплыл из счастливого длинного сна. Буч смотрел на него в предрассветной серости, и Стив погладил его по голове.  
  
— Привет, парень. Ну что, готов начать новый день?

***  
  
На Семнадцатой улице действительно обнаружился кофешоп — магазинчик и небольшое кафе при нем, в котором, казалось, даже стены источали потрясающий аромат.  
  
— Мне бы Молинари, — Стив снял очки и, будто извиняясь, улыбнулся молодому продавцу. — Я… не совсем понимаю, какая информация вам еще нужна, но узнаю банку, если увижу.  
  
— Подбираете подарок? — поинтересовался тот, совсем еще мальчишка, не старше восемнадцати. — Эм. Молинари — это фирма, которая производит минимум пятнадцать видов только кофе. Так что мне нужно чуть больше, чем название. Растворимый?  
  
— Нет. Варится в турке.  
  
— В зернах?  
  
— В банке обычно кофе был уже смолот.  
  
— Уже проще. Цвет банки?  
  
— Черная, на фунт, не меньше.  
  
— Ага, — парень полез куда-то на верхнюю полку и достал оттуда точно то, что было нужно. — Не самый очевидный выбор и, честно говоря, я уже собирался вычеркивать эту позицию из заказа.  
  
Сердце у Стива стукнуло, сжалось, а потом зачастило, как сумасшедшее. Пытаясь успокоиться, он погладил по голове сидящего у ног Буча, и тот ткнулся ему мокрым носом в ладонь.  
  
— Ну сорт редкий, довольно дорогой, да и брал у нас его из постоянных клиентов только один мужик. Банки четыре в месяц. Уж не знаю, кофейня у него своя, или семья большая и все кофеманы, да вот только нет его уже третий месяц.  
  
— Давайте мне… все четыре банки. И заказывайте. Ну, дальше. Я буду забирать сам.  
  
У мальчишки сделалось странное лицо, будто его настигло озарение, и он никак не может решить, будет ли уместным поделиться своими соображениями.  
  
— Вот, — продавец быстро упаковал банки в фирменный пакет и все-таки решился поддаться любопытству: — Разошлись? Ну, с тем горячим папиком? Темноволосый, широкоплечий, глаза странные такие, будто желтые. По форме часто приходил. Вот уж если бы мной такой заинтересовался, я бы…  
  
— Брок погиб, — оборвал его Стив, чувствуя странную ревность и горечь. — Сколько с меня?  
  
Парень хватал воздух ртом, как выброшенная на берег рыба, и глаза его странно заблестели.  
  
— С вас двести баксов. И того… не приходите больше. Я не стану заказывать.  
  
Он шмыгнул носом, быстро провел карточкой по аппарату для считывания, выбил чек и всучил это все Стиву.  
  
Выходя из магазинчика, Стив был уверен, что слышал за закрывшимися дверями приглушенный всхлип. Буч огрел его хвостом по ноге и потянул к машине, не давая вернуться. Да Стив и сам бы не знал, что мог бы сказать незнакомому мальчишке, влюбленному в одного из своих постоянных покупателей.  
  
— Так странно, Буч, — сказал он, пристегивая пса на переднем сидении, — я прожил с человеком полтора года. Видел его каждый день, ел то, что он готовит, любил его. Да, я… до сих пор, впрочем. Но совершенно ничего о нем не знал. Ни о проблемах на службе, ни о влюбленных в него мальчишках-баристах. Видел в нем только… как бы свое отражение. Все, что меня не касалось, я будто отсекал. А ведь он наверняка, ну, знаешь… шутил с этим мальчиком, улыбался и оставлял на чай. Иначе с чего ему… Господи, Брок умел нравиться. Я всегда старался держаться подальше от чужих восторгов, а он наслаждался вниманием. Флиртовал с официантками, мог договориться с кем угодно. Его невозможно было не заметить. Я даже думаю, что, если это не я выбрал его? Что, если он хотел, чтобы я его заметил?  
  
Буч хрипло гавкнул и поскреб передней лапой по торпеде.  
  
— Да, ты прав, пора ехать. Как думаешь, Мари…  
  
Договорить он не успел — звонил координатор ЩИТа по экстренному каналу, а это означало, что времени нет совсем.

На базе Буч не нервничал, как поначалу боялся Стив. Спокойно пошел за ним на псарню, обнюхал старшего инструктора и под его заверения в том, что все будет в порядке, так же спокойно остался. Даже не стал смотреть вслед со всей тоской собачьего народа на морде.  
  
— Идите, капитан Роджерс, с псом все будет хорошо. Легкая тренировка, каша на мясном бульоне на обед, познакомится со всеми. Отработаем поиск.  
  
— Он… слабый еще.  
  
— Я работаю с собаками пятнадцать лет, капитан. Обещаю вам, что начну с тестов.  
  
Стив потрепал Буча по голове и, на ходу принимая звонок от уже начавшего нервничать координатора, вышел.  
  
Миссия была пустяковой, но с перелетом заняла почти сутки. Стив несколько раз звонил инструктору, чтобы убедиться, что с Бучем все в порядке, и инструктор заверил его, что пес ведет себя нормально, немного нервничает, но не проявляет агрессии и от еды не отказывается.  
  
От сердца отлегло, но не до конца, все равно смутное беспокойство грызло изнутри, и в этот момент Стив четко вспомнил, почему не хотел собаку. Вернее, почему не мог себе ее позволить: потому что мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили.  
  
Он закрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку кресла второго пилота, позволив Наташе следить за приборами, и перед глазами невольно встал Брок. Вот кто был в ответе за самого Стива, хотя, наверное, этого никогда не хотел. Если любил, то наверняка не должен был приручать. Хотя, если разобраться…  
  
Наверное, он все-таки задремал, потому что видел странный туман, свивавшийся спиралями, смутные очертания человека в плотной дымке, чувствовал печаль и тоску — то ли свои, то ли этого странного тумана, и проснулся, когда джет тряхнуло при приземлении. Едва расписавшись в протоколе прибытия и отправив заготовленный отчет, Стив почти бегом направился к питомнику, хотя был уже поздний вечер — не хотел оставлять там Буча ни единой лишней минуты.  
  
Пес, видимо, почуял его еще от входа, залаял хрипло и коротко — Стив сразу узнал его голос — и к моменту, когда заспанный дежурный открывал вольер, тот уже стоял на задних лапах и «улыбался», вывалив розовый язык.  
  
— Привет, парень, привет, — Стив потрепал Буча по загривку, стерпел несколько «поцелуев» в лицо и шею и пристегнул шлейку. — Заглянем еще в одно место и поедем домой, да? Хороший пес, хороший Буч. Пойдем.  
  
Он даже не стал принимать душ — скорее хотелось домой. Поэтому, убедившись, что все сдали оружие и отчитались, запустил Буча в машину, забрался сам и несколько минут просидел в уютной тишине.  
  
<i>— Ну, поехали, что ли? — Брок садится за руль, привычно проверяет положение кресла и зеркал, тихо включает радио, настроенное на джазовую волну. — Стив?  
  
— Да, — он уже успел пригреться и задремать, глаза открывать ужасно не хочется, и Брок — он слышит — тихо фыркает рядом, а потом, наклонившись, медленно касается губами губ.  
  
— Спи, — еще успевает услышать Стив перед тем, как отрубиться. — Я разбужу.  
  
Он погружается в блаженное забытье. Ему спокойно — Брок рядом.</i>  
  
Буч лизнул его пальцы, будто напоминая о себе, и Стив, потрепав его за ушами, завел машину. Прошло то время, когда он мог продремать обратный путь, изредка сквозь ресницы подсматривая, как Брок, беззвучно подпевая, постукивает пальцами по рулю.  
  
А ведь он наверняка уставал еще больше, потому что был самым обычным человеком.  
  
Человеком, которого Стив любил.

***  
Незаметно пришло лето. Больной бок Буча покрылся новой блестящей шерстью (спасибо интернету, посоветовавшему перевести его на мясо, яйца, молоко и специальные витамины) и теперь в выходные они часами бегали по парку, валялись в траве, рискуя нахвататься клещей, в шутку боролись, отнимая друг у друга палку или веревочное кольцо, просто сидели у воды.

Стиву было плохо. Внутри будто кровоточило что-то, никак не желая заживать. Брок ему не снился уже месяц, и от этого одиночество ощущалось еще острее. Хотелось уснуть, оказаться в темной комнате, просто вдохнуть знакомый теплый запах, дотронуться. И со временем это желание становилось только острее, нестерпимее, и Стив, поддаваясь слабости, долго по вечерам обнимал единственное живое существо, находившееся рядом — собаку.

Буч все понимал. Ну, или Стиву так казалось. Во всяком случае, никогда не возражал против чрезмерного внимания странного хозяина и долгих прогулок.

— Он бы тебе понравился, — бездумно говорил Стив. — Не самый простой человек, но… знаешь, сейчас я понимаю, насколько терпеливым он был со мной. Может, потому что у него был приказ, конечно. Но ни один приказ не может заставить человека постоянно думать о другом. Все равно, Буч, он бы прокололся, хоть раз. Я по минутам перебрал эти полтора года, господи, не знаю благодарить ли сыворотку за отличную память или проклинать ее же. И знаешь что? Либо Брок был чертовым гением, до которого Наташе еще учиться, либо… он просто меня любил. Сколько мог.

Буч не спорил. Склонял голову на бок, заглядывая в глаза, и подталкивал носом фрисби, прося заняться хоть чем-то, кроме бесконечного саморазрушения.

А потом Наташа принесла простую серую папку с надписью кириллицей. Не глядя в глаза, сказала что-то о связях в Киеве и что-то еще о «держись». Стив не стал открывать папку в парке. У Наташи не было бы такого взгляда, если бы внутри были пони и радуга. Наверняка там что-то такое, что слишком даже для нее.

Его стошнило. Второй раз за два месяца. Буч молча сидел на белом коврике возле ванной и пристально смотрел на него, будто удивляясь впечатлительности людей. Стив не был особо впечатлителен, в конце концов, он многое повидал и на базах Гидры, и на войне. Он мог читать об опытах на детях и о препарировании мутантов, но это были просто дети и просто мутанты.

Не Баки, не Брок, не Сэм с Наташей. Он умел абстрагироваться, не примерять на себя и близких. Умел терпеть боль, отвращение, преодолевать страх, зная, ради чего это делает. Ради того, чтобы это не повторялось. Чтобы не было больше концлагерей и камер смерти, чтобы никто не мог уничтожить тебя просто за цвет кожи, пол или национальность.

Но сейчас, читая о том, что сотворили не просто с каким-то абстрактным человеком, а с тем, кого он знал, пожалуй, лучше, чем себя, с кем он почти не разлучался с детства, все делил пополам, он не мог сказать «это просто человек, я должен принять это, чтобы не допустить повторения». Потому что самое страшное уже случилось с близким. С тем, кто был дорог.

То, ради чего он боролся, то светлое будущее, то мирное время, оно так и не настало. Не для него самого и не для Баки.

Он просмотрел собранные материалы в три захода. За раз у него просто не вышло. За сухими строчками рапортов и распоряжений он видел, как ломали того, кто когда-то был для Стива самым важным, самым близким человеком.

Который до Брока был для Стива всем.

***

— Старик, — Сэм привычно хлопнул его по плечу, выводя из почти медитативного состояния, в которое он впадал все чаще. — Так нельзя.

— Все в порядке, Сэм, — так же привычно отозвался Стив. Пароль-отзыв, все просто. — Я справлюсь.

— Конечно, — Сэм через силу улыбнулся, пытаясь отдышаться и в который раз попытался потрепать Буча по голове, но тот в который раз уклонился и щелкнул зубами — несерьезно, больше по привычке, но Сэм все равно отдернул руку. — Ух, зверюга, отожрался, а не добреешь.

— Буч отличный пес, — возразил Стив, чувствуя, что начинает улыбаться.

— Без обид, старик, но, по-моему, у нас с тобой разные точки зрения относительно того, что значит «отлично». Ты отличными считаешь исключительно мудаков.

— Не начинай, — Стив почувствовал, как внутренне подбирается, готовый к очередному бесконечному, болезненному и бесполезному разговору о Броке. Сэм, правда, в них замечен не был, но никогда не поздно начать.

— Остынь, — Сэм махнул на него рукой и, наконец, разогнулся, перестав опираться ладонями о колени. — Я не кидал землю на крышку гроба твоих отношений с Рамлоу и начинать не собираюсь. И о гробе я зря сейчас. Просто эта собака, — он длинно выдохнул, махнув рукой в сторону смирно сидящего у ног Стива Буча, — будто его реинкарнация. Ты можешь ему хоть хвост откусить, он стерпит, а другим руку на подлете отхватит.

Стив открыл уже рот, чтобы возразить, но тут вспомнил, как Буч вел себя с другими людьми: рычал на Шерон и официантку в летнем кафе, пытавшуюся завязать знакомство; уважительно, но без всякого восторга игнорировал Наташу; незло рычал на Сэма, больше для порядка; обходил десятой дорогой участливую пожилую леди, соседку, все норовившую пожалеть Стива после «ужасной, ужасной потери». Вспомнил, как единственный раз оставил Буча на Шерон, его срочно вызвали на ковер, а до псарни было далековато, и он упросил подвернувшуюся коллегу присмотреть за псом. Так вот когда он вернулся, та целилась в него из пистолета, клянясь, что он чуть ее не загрыз, хотя сам Буч сидел в углу, вывалив розовый язык, и «улыбался» вернувшемуся Стиву.

Инструкторы пса хвалили. Говорили, что для своей породы он отлично дрессируется, давали советы и показывали упражнения, выполняемые только в паре с хозяином.

По мнению Стива, Буч был идеальным, но, с другой стороны, Стив и в Броке души не чаял, хотя все остальные не без оснований считали его мудаком.

— Он просто разбирается в людях, — понимая, что пауза слишком затянулась, ответил он Сэму. — Как и Брок. Разбирался, в смысле. Да.

— Старик, — с болью в голосе начал Сэм, но Стив его перебил:

— Не надо. Я справлюсь. Кофе?

Сэм, снова хлопнув его по плечу, направился к «их» кафе, в котором заканчивалась почти каждая пробежка. Стив был благодарен ему за молчание и за то, что удержал при себе лишние вопросы и слова сочувствия.

***

Баки как сквозь землю провалился. Нигде ни единой зацепки, ни единого следа. Стив, конечно, мог обратиться за помощью к Тони или, например, к Марии, но не хотел. Не знал, что с него стребуют в качестве компенсации, не был уверен, что, осознав, насколько опасен Баки, его попросту не закроют в очередной лаборатории или в психушке. Он уже решил, что сделает все, чтобы Баки не попал туда, откуда только выбрался.

У него самого было не так много возможностей, да и на Наташу он мог рассчитывать лишь время от времени, как и на Сэма.

Жара вычесала из Буча густой подпушек, сделав его почти гладкошерстным. Вернее, вычесывал его, конечно, Стив, которому даже пришлось купить робот-пылесос и раз в три дня делать влажную уборку и чистку всех диванов.

Стояла середина июля, Стив почти перестал спать, не только из-за жары — его тело приспосабливалось к любым условиям — а еще и потому, что с каждым днем он все меньше надеялся увидеть во сне Брока. Странная обида, тесно переплетенная с тоской, будто Брок обещал предупредить, попрощаться, прежде чем исчезнуть навсегда, и не сдержал слово, подтачивала его изнутри.

Будто Брок действительно как-то контролировал их встречи, которые даже не были реальными. Или были?

Стив сплюнул пасту в раковину и потер шершавый подбородок. Раньше он всегда брился дважды в день: утром для себя, вечером для Брока, который с ума сходил от гладкости его кожи, хотя самого Стива больше заводила его трехдневная щетина. Теперь бриться было не для кого, Бучу, сидевшему тут же, на коврике, было все равно, как выглядит хозяин.

— Может, мне бороду отпустить? — спросил у него Стив. — Буду стричь раз в неделю. На улицах меньше будут узнавать.

Буч заскулил и закрыл морду лапой, что у него означало «Мой хозяин идиот».

— Ладно, ладно. Ну хоть волосы? Буду зачесывать назад…

Буч громко, горестно вздохнул и с намеком постучал хвостом по полу. Мол, пора и честь знать, Нарцисс.

— Я по нему скучаю, — сам себе признался Стив, глядя в зеркало. — Не по… постели даже, хотя, — он почувствовал, что смущается, незаметно для посторонних, но совершенно очевидно для себя самого, — хотя и по ней тоже. А по разговорам. По… Господи, — он аккуратно закрыл тюбик с зубной пастой и еще раз прополоскал рот. — Я больше не смогу, Буч. Ни с кем. Эрскин сказал когда-то, что после сыворотки хорошее станет великим, а плохое ужасным. Я же всегда был привязчивым. Проблема в том, что привязывался я раз и навсегда и только к одному человеку. Как специально выбирал. Красивого веселого Баки, совершенно не подходящего мне в друзья. Красивого харизматичного Брока, который… Пойдем спать, а?

Пес первым выскочил из ванной, будто никак не мог дождаться, когда Стив уже настрадается всласть, и можно будет завалиться на прохладный пол у постели и, наконец, уснуть.

Бучу душевные терзания были чужды, и Стив иногда ему завидовал.

— Я вообще-то не знаю, зачем ты ходишь за мной в ванную, — погасив свет, сказал Стив Бучу. — Шел бы, ложился. Хотя нет, ходи, — вздохнув, он перевернулся на бок и, свесив руку с постели, погладил его пушистые уши. — Я бы без тебя с ума сошел. Спасибо.

***

Вокруг наконец-то было темно. Стив осознавал, что спит, так же четко, как тот факт, что сердце тут, во сне, у него стучит, как наяву. Оглушительно громко, больно колотясь в ребра.

— Брок? — одними губами, без голоса позвал он, щурясь, неловко оступаясь в кромешной тьме, от волнения боясь пропустить хоть миг странной встречи.

Комната была другой. Больше. Стив не чувствовал стен и потолка, не видел даже смутных очертаний мебели, и когда лицо Брока выплыло перед ним из темноты, он обхватил его ладонями и прижался губами к губам. Крепко, жадно, торопливо поцеловал, будто каждый миг мог быть последним, будто стоит оторваться от горчащих, знакомо нежных с изнанки губ, как все исчезнет.

— Ты уверен? — прошептал Брок ему в ухо, когда Стив голодно провел ладонями по его спине, целуя бугры шрамов на шее, до закипающих под веками слез не желая его отпускать.

— Не уходи. Пожалуйста, — выдохнул он в по-прежнему крепкую вкусную шею.

— Пойдем, — Брок переплел его пальцы со своими и потянул куда-то.

Стив пошел без колебаний. Его бабка, пока была жива, сто раз предупреждала, что нельзя во сне ходить за покойными, но за Броком он был готов идти куда угодно.

Темнота как-то истончилась вокруг. Вместо деревянного пола под ногами зашуршал крупный речной песок, по-ночному холодный, кое-где пронизанный неожиданно острыми пиками осоки. Запахло пресной водой, зеленью, незнакомыми цветами, под ступнями почувствовались мягкие стебли лесной травы, стало светлее, на небе засветилась луна.

— Где мы? — спросил Стив, обнимая остановившегося Брока со спины и снова касаясь его шеи губами.

— В лесу, Роджерс.

— Не знал, что у меня в голове есть лес.

Брок неопределенно хмыкнул, будто подставляя лицо свету луны, и плавно, чувственно прижался ягодицами. Стива сорвало моментально. Трясущимися руками он рванул на нем футболку, до боли сжимая плечи, жадно обшарил всего, как слепой, потянул на себя, к себе, рухнув в душное знакомое возбуждение с головой.

Как под спиной оказалась трава, Стив не понял, но чувствовал ее голой кожей и, задыхаясь, гладил и гладил Брока: шею, знакомый изгиб крепкой спины, твердую задницу, захлебывался этим всем, как слезами. Лица Брока видно не было — луна светила ему в затылок, и Стив разрывался между желанием сплестись с ним намертво, дать выход тоске, голоду, любви, которая, несмотря ни на что, никуда не желала деваться. И в то же время хотелось посмотреть Броку в глаза, увидеть его лицо. Удостовериться, что все по-настоящему. Отчего-то Стиву казалось, что он получит ответы на все вопросы, едва поймает его взгляд.

Но тоска по прикосновениям, чувственный голод, долго запираемый внутри, оказались сильнее. Стив с наслаждением чувствовал Брока на себе, его знакомую тяжесть, жар, идущий от его тела, заставляющий вспыхивать, изнывать от желания.

Одежда делась куда-то (на то это и сон, искаженная реальность, в которой возможно все), и Стив со стоном подмял Брока под себя, исступленно целовал бугристую кожу, не пытаясь уже что-то рассмотреть — ему было все равно. Это был Брок. Под ним, с ним. Сейчас они принадлежали друг другу, и на фоне того, насколько невозможным это было, остальное казалось неважным.

— Вставь, — как всегда, приказал Брок, и Стив от этого короткого слова едва не излился ему на живот.

— Я тебя люблю, — прошептал он. Вернее, «люблю» уже вышло невнятно: Брок впился ему в губы, до боли целуя, так, как никогда не позволял себе при жизни, а потом выдохнул в ухо что-то не вполне понятное:

— Принимаю на себя ответственность за сказанное тобой. Пусть короткая ночь будет мне свидетелем: не предам больше. Приму любой исход. Отдаю себя тебе.

Стив хотел спросить, что это все значит, но Брок будто вспыхнул под ним, со стоном выгибаясь, по его коже побежали светящиеся змейки: огненно-красные, оранжевые, желтые. Особенно много было их на плечах и левой половине лица, они свивались в клубки, играя и перекручиваясь.

Брок обхватил Стива ногами, без слов направляя в себя, и это движение было до того привычным, почти родным, что Стив задохнулся от переполнивших чувств: сожаления, тоски, радости и слепой, все перекрывающей любви.

Он даже не успел спросить о подготовке, о таких прозаических и неволшебных вещах, как смазка, но Брок, выгнувшись, обхватил его член рукой и со стоном подался навстречу. Было очень туго, почти до боли, как бывало только в самом начале или после долгой разлуки, горячо, Брок давил и давил пятками ему на поясницу, понукая, и Стив, задыхаясь, подчинился. Прижал его всем телом, накрыл собой, как делал сотни раз, почти забывая о том, что происходящее — странный сон, от которого он очнется утром, по неизжитой привычке потянется к теплому телу рядом, чтобы наткнуться в лучшем случае на пустоту, а в худшем — на Буча. В худшем, потому что тот был горячим, как Брок, и Стив в такие утра еще долгие несколько секунд верил, что не один. Что все по-прежнему.

— Давай же, — простонал Брок, и Стив отпустил себя. Провалился в жадную, жаркую бездну, из которой, будь его воля, он бы выбирался только ради спасения мира и удовлетворения самых простых человеческих нужд.

— Люблю тебя, — прошептал Стив, смаргивая упрямо закипавшие слезы. — Господи, как я тебя…

Брок дернул его на себя, целуя, одним рывком оказался сверху, облитый бледным лунным светом, с темными провалами глаз, красивый, несмотря на шрамы, желанный, вопреки трудному характеру и невозможности доверять. Сейчас это все отошло на второй план.

— Прыгал бы на тебе сутками, — сквозь зубы процедил Брок, будто Стив был виноват в том, что они так попали друг в друга. — Первый раз в койку к тебе как на Голгофу шел, а ты оказался нежным, как новорожденный щенок. И пах сладко — невинностью, желанием, радостью. И я влюбился, как дурак, как, блядь, потасканный Ромео в двухметровую Джульетту.

Стив со стоном сел, подхватил его под ягодицы и насадил на себя, легко поднимая, не чувствуя веса, только болезненную, обнаженную нежность.

Он помнил их первую ночь вместе. Как боялся прикоснуться и причинить боль. Сорваться, потерять контроль, заездить до полусмерти, оказаться не в силах остановиться. Он и не смог. Едва отдышавшись, тянулся к Броку снова, как к огню, живому, жадному, теплому человеку рядом, и ему было хорошо до боли, до разноцветных пятен под веками.

И наутро он все время трогал Брока, не мог отпустить, отойти хоть на шаг, выпустить из виду. Господи, он вел себя, как подросток и ужасно стеснялся того, что ничего не может с этим сделать. Едва держал себя в руках на службе, с ума сходил от одного его вида, запаха, от голоса с чувственной хрипотцой.

Помнил, с каким недоумением смотрела на него Наташа, которая всегда все замечала, как он сам обрывал все попытки с ним поговорить. Как видел только Брока, и теперь должен был признать, что Пирс, или кто там отдал такой приказ, в первые месяцы мог брать его тепленьким. Он бы сделал что угодно ради любовника, на время заслонившего собой весь остальной мир. Не было на свете никого важнее Брока, да и через год это не изменилось. Просто острое, горячее первое чувство вошло в колею, обросло уверенностью, напиталось десятками проведенных вместе ночей, почти официальным статусом, расцвело в общем доме, стало крепким, как стальной трос, сплетенный из множества мелочей.

Теперь приходилось признать, что даже смерть не разорвала эту связь. Потому что Стив никак не мог объяснить то, что сейчас происходило. Иначе, чем сумасшествием, это было не назвать.

— Сильнее, — простонал Брок, приподнимаясь, сжимая в себе. — Давай же Стив, на полную. Так, чтобы искры летели.

И Стив вспыхнул вместе с ним, поддался тому животному, жадному, что обычно старался контролировать. Повалил на траву, складывая почти пополам, вбиваясь голодно и жадно, как в последний раз, пока темнота не вспыхнула под веками оранжево-красным пламенем, в котором, казалось, сгорели они оба.

— Я больше не приду, — поглаживая его по влажной спине, тихо сказал Брок. — Эта ночь последняя, я и так… очень удивлен, что дотянул до нее. Сегодня можно все. Даже трахать того, кого нет.

Стив поднял голову, заглянул в лицо, сейчас ярко освещенное луной, отчетливо увидел толстые уродливые шрамы, избороздившие левую половину лица, очень темные сейчас глаза. Он пытался почувствовать благодарность провидению, Судьбе, или кому там еще за то, что так удачно сошел с ума, так ловко объяснил себе все в собственной голове, оправдал Брока, чтобы не было так отвратительно жить дальше, и не мог. Не чувствовал ничего, кроме желания съехать окончательно, остаться тут, в дебрях своего подсознания, принявшего вид леса с чудным залитым луной прудом и мягкой травой.

— Я хочу остаться, — сказал он.

Брок повернул голову и, усмехнувшись уголком губ, погладил его по лицу, как делал в первые их ночи вместе, когда пытался максимально мягко объяснить любовнику жестокие реалии их жизни.

— Не выйдет. Ты жив. И будешь жить еще долго. У тебя Барнс ходит там где-то, как тень отца Гамлета. Мир не спасен…

Стив поцеловал его. Все это он знал сам, и от этого было только хуже.

— Сколько у нас времени? — только и спросил он, против воли чувствуя, что снова возбуждается.

— До утра. Самая короткая ночь в году, так что… — Брок не договорил, потому что Стив затянул его на себя и требовательно развел колени.

Еще никогда Брок не был так нежен с ним, даже в самом начале: гладил, целуя, раскрывая, лаская на грани ощущений, и Стив просто отдался ему, доверился полностью. Он говорил и говорил, игнорируя просьбы молчать и не усложнять все еще больше. Он смотрел на любовника, боясь хоть на мгновение закрыть глаза, что-то упустить: знакомый наклон головы, привычку хрипло выдыхать, как от боли, стоило им соединиться, жадно смотреть в глаза, прожигая до самого нутра этим взглядом. А вот хриплый шепот на грани слышимости был чем-то новым. Стив почти не разбирал слов, да и не был уверен, что они говорятся для него. Он просто был с Броком, в этот раз по-настоящему приняв его со всеми оговорками.

— Я тебя простил, — вместо очередного «я люблю тебя» выдохнул Стив на самом краю.

Брок, закричав, толкнулся еще несколько раз, крепко сжимая его член жесткой ладонью, упал сверху, целуя, и Стиву его губы показались солеными. Они вжались друг в друга, обнялись, идеально совпав в чем-то главном.

— Тебе нужно жить дальше, Стив, — наконец нарушил молчание Брок. — Не циклись. В мире полно мужиков моложе, лучше, честнее меня.

— Интересные штуки выделывает мое подсознание, — через силу усмехнулся Стив. — Брок Рамлоу, самодовольная скотина, признал, что в мире есть еще кто-то, кроме него. Более того, в этом самом мире есть кто-то лучше и — страшно сказать — честнее.

Брок рассмеялся тем самым смехом, который Стив очень любил: мягко, едва слышно. Взлохматил его волосы и прижался губами к плечу.

— Найди себе кого-то, иначе заебешь окружающих.

— Нет. Мне, наверное, не следовало и начинать. Капитана Америку сделали не для этого, глупо было надеяться, что кто-то… захочет меня просто так. Безо всей этой мишуры. Я больше не стану...

— Что ты несешь, Роджерс? — Брок даже сел от возмущения. — То, что я мудак, еще не означает, что ты… Блядь, да что у тебя в башке?! Я с ума по тебе сходил, ясно? В жизни в одну койку не ложился с кем-то охуеннее тебя, и это я сейчас не только о заднице. Роджерс, мать твою, ты слепой, что ли? Ты же… непрошибаемый, как танк. Не ломайся, будь мужиком.

— Я и буду, — Стив перекатил голову по траве и посмотрел на него снизу вверх, с удивлением видя на знакомом лице совершенно нехарактерные эмоции: отчаяние, раскаяние и странную нежность, которую он бы назвал надеждой, если бы им было, на что надеяться. — Но я больше ни с кем не хочу быть таким, — он погладил его щеку, проследил кончиками пальцев толстые шрамы, и вздохнул. — Единственный, кто знал меня с изнанки — ты. Ну, еще Баки, но и от него я скрывал некоторые вещи. Я выбрал. Правильно или нет, уже неважно, Брок.

— Дурак, — с нежностью произнес Брок и прижал его голову к своему плечу. — Идеалистичный идиот.

— Ага. И теперь я идиот с проблемами доверия. Так что нет. У меня есть, чем заняться помимо… этого всего.

— Сладкий, — Брок снова повалил его на спину, устроился сверху, одним движением опускаясь на член. — Любимый идиот. Единственный в своем роде.

Когда Брок исчез прямо с него, на самом пике, едва первый солнечный луч прорвался из-за пылающего розовым горизонта, Стив еще долго тянулся к нему, пытаясь удержать. И проснулся так же: просто осознал себя сидящим с вытянутыми вперед руками.

— Господи, — одними губами произнес он. — За что?

Никто, конечно, ему не ответил.

***

Стиву стало легче. Он вернулся к привычке ничего не ждать, которая его очень выручала после смерти Баки, затолкал все воспоминания как мог глубоко, прижав их многотонным прессом каждодневных забот и собственного упрямства.

Конечно, бывали дни, когда он от сущей мелочи разваливался на части в один миг: вот он был — и вот вместо него груда обломков идеального человека. К срыву обычно приводили сущие мелочи: строчка в досье, знакомая зажигалка (парная к выброшенной, найденная под подушкой кресла), комплект формы (присланный из химчистки по окончанию срока хранения с трехзначной цифрой в счете), каким-то чудом уцелевшая чашка, выпавшие из коробки жетоны, собственный набросок спящего Брока.

В такие моменты он замирал, чувствуя острую боль в груди, опускался на колени, если был один, и пережидал самые мучительные первые минуты так: сложившись пополам. Он не мог забыть. Он не хотел забывать так же, как когда-то не смог забыть Баки. И если друга Судьба уберегла, пусть и самым некрасивым, болезненным и извращенным способом, то любовника он потерял навсегда, и каждый день, просыпаясь, заново приучал себя к этой мысли, надеясь, что со временем станет легче.

Единственным живым существом, которое знало, что с ним творится, но, к счастью, ничего не могло сказать по этому поводу, был Буч. В такие минуты он просто садился рядом, молча поддерживал хозяина, как мог. Давал ему минут пять пожалеть себя и посокрушаться о несбыточном, а потом прозрачно намекал, что неплохо бы пожрать. Или прогуляться. Или пробежаться.

Вот в одну из таких незапланированных пробежек Буч будто с цепи сорвался: неожиданно взял просто кошмарный темп, натянув до предела поводок, и рванул куда-то через кусты, ни звука не издав. Стив, пребывавший в дисгармонии с окружающим миром, попробовал возмутиться, но потом только отстегнул поводок, потому что пес был невероятно силен даже для него, и так как рванул он прямиком сквозь кусты, то через минуту доблестный Капитан Америка наверняка выглядел жертвой кота-маньяка: исцарапанные ветвями руки и лицо медленно регенерировали. Он бросился за псом, на большой скорости огибая кусты, которые тот попросту перемахивал, и, наконец, понял, что гонится за человеком в серой неприметной куртке.

За невероятно быстрым для простого смертного человеком.

— Баки! — закричал Стив. — Бак, да погоди ты, тут глушь, поговори со мной!

Орать на ходу было сложно, но Стив взял максимально возможную в таких условиях скорость, а потом и вовсе прыгнул, с силой оттолкнувшись от какого-то пня, упал сверху на Баки, и они покатились в какой-то овраг, как сцепившиеся в драке коты.

Все попытки вывернуться Стив пресек, придавил всем телом, спеленал собой и, тяжело дыша, повторял, как заведенный: «Погоди, давай поговорим, это я, Стив, мы друзья, я хочу помочь, пожалуйста, Бак». Буч сидел в стороне, изредка погавкивая в особо напряженные моменты, но не мешался и под руку не лез, за что Стив был ему благодарен.

Наконец, Баки затих под Стивом, обманчиво неподвижный, даже, казалось, обессиленный. Стив знал его слишком хорошо. Тот и до Гидры, в их общем, далеком теперь детстве использовал этот прием: сделать вид, что сдаешься, чтобы потом неожиданно напасть.

— Я тебя сейчас медленно отпущу, — предупредил Стив. — Ты сядешь и выслушаешь меня. Возьмешь деньги. Запомнишь мой адрес. Я не стану силой держать тебя, Бак. Просто хочу поговорить. Я… переживаю. И очень виноват перед тобой.

Когда он поднялся с Баки и, сев в метре от него, принялся осматривать исцарапанные руки и испорченный, порванный в нескольких местах спортивный костюм, Баки тоже сел, подозрительно на него глядя. Болезненно худой, с темными кругами под глазами и сжатыми в бледную линию губами, он ничем не напоминал улыбчивого парня из довоенного Бруклина.

Стив осторожно пристроил ногу с расшибленным коленом и заговорил. Об их общем детстве, о «вместе до конца», вспоминал смешные случаи, трудности, с которыми они справлялись, говорил о войне, плене и том, как они вместе пережили и это. О дружбе. О своей нужде в Баки. О желании помочь, сделать все, чтобы кошмар, наконец, прекратился.

— Я не стану с тобой драться, Бак, — в который раз повторил Стив, с отчаянием видя, что Баки все так же смотрит в сторону, будто все сказанное к нему не имеет никакого отношения. Будто не о нем.

— Я не он, — глухо отозвался тот, когда Стив, переводя дыхание, собирался заговорить снова. Он должен был убедить Баки, потому что, по сути, кроме Баки у него в целом мире никого не осталось.

— Это не важно, — просто сказал Стив, в этот самый момент понимая — действительно не важно. Они оба изменились, глупо было ждать друг от друга прежних реакций, мыслей, прежнего отношения. — Для меня ты всегда будешь важнее всех остальных. Позволь помочь тебе.

Он осторожно, боясь спугнуть, достал бумажник и выгреб из него всю наличку, радуясь, что во многом остался старомодным, не до конца доверяя деньгам, которые нельзя было подержать в руках. Положил на траву между ними и осторожно поднялся, повторяя свой адрес.

— Ты можешь приходить когда угодно. Я буду тебя ждать.

Когда он пристегнул поводок подошедшему Бучу и обернулся, рядом уже никого не было. Впрочем, деньги исчезли тоже, и это давало некоторую надежду на то, что у Баки сегодня будут плотный обед и сытный ужин.

Неплохо для начала.

— Пойдем, Буч, — с улыбкой сказал Стив. — Ты лучший пес на свете.

***

Баки приходил, но когда Стива не было дома. Это было заметно по влажным полотенцам, вымытым вручную чашкам и чуть иначе заправленной постели. Да и Буч явно чуял в доме постороннего: настороженно замирал на пороге, принюхиваясь, но потом трусил на кухню и сворачивался клубком на своей лежанке в углу в ожидании ужина, позволяя хозяину, глупо улыбаясь, трогать передвинутую чашку или умиляться уменьшению количества еды в холодильнике.

Стив загонял беспокойство о Баки так глубоко, как мог, делал вид, что ничего не происходит, утешал себя мыслями о том, что у Баки теперь есть, куда пойти, но ему ничерта не удавалось. Он покупал больше продуктов, оставлял на виду деньги, которые оставались нетронутыми, одежду, которую никто не брал, и записки, которые, казалось, никто не читал.

Но однажды Стив заметил, что его скетчбуки лежат чуть иначе, сдвинуты буквально на миллиметр, и почувствовал, как в груди тяжело, больно бухнуло сердце. В этих альбомах было куда больше личного, чем во всей остальной квартире, и приходилось признать, что делиться этим самым личным Стив был не готов. Ни с кем, даже с Баки.

Взяв в руки первый попавшийся скетчбук, он открыл его на середине и привычно растер грудь, пережидая короткую вспышку острой боли. Брок, раздетый, прекрасный, желанный до ломоты в висках, лежал на животе и курил, рассматривая какой-то очередной журнал-каталог мотоциклов и оружия. Стив еще раз проследил кончиками пальцев четкие округлости ягодиц, широкую спину и линию коротких волос на шее. Горькое чувство потери накрыло его с головой, чертово «никогда больше» застучало в виски оглушительным набатом.

Чтобы закрыть альбом, пришлось сделать над собой усилие, иначе он бы провалился в черную тоску на несколько часов, а у него были дела важнее бесполезной рефлексии.

Быстро открыв новый скетчбук, он по памяти сделал грубый набросок портрета Баки, таким, как видел его в том овраге. Заштриховал тень от козырька чудом оставшейся на месте бейсболки, очертил линию губ, наметил темноту под глазами. Написал внизу: «Возвращайся» и в следующий раз, уходя, оставил рисунок на видном месте.

Когда он вернулся с вечерней пробежки с Бучем, альбом был снова девственно чист, а рисунок пропал. Попытавшись улыбнуться, Стив открыл холодильник. В дверце стояла бутыль апельсинового сока, явно фрэша, а не покупной болтанки неизвестно из чего. Стив улыбнулся уже искренне, и, подмигнув Бучу, выпил сразу половину.

***

Иногда Стиву казалось, что он приручает дикое животное. Подманивает его едой, теплом, лаской, а тот, едва ухватив кусок, снова прячется в глубокую нору.

Лето сменилось осенью без особых катаклизмов мирового масштаба, жизнь почти вошла в новую колею, приступы острой тоски по Броку стали менее затяжными, но накатывали чаще, как океанские волны. Прошлая осень была для них самой счастливой, Стив помнил каждый день, когда они, уже притерпевшись друг к другу, начали просто жить. Съехались, искали место для каждой вещи, спорили о еде и оружии, часто решая споры постелью: короткими, жаркими схватками, в которых не было проигравших. Именно тогда у Стива появилась привычка, едва проснувшись, тянуться к теплому сонному любовнику, остро ощущая счастье и не-одиночество.

Бывало, за окном лил противный нудный дождь, а под одеялом в редкие выходные было тепло и уютно. Они творили настоящее волшебство, просто прикасаясь друг к другу. Ну, или Стиву так казалось. Его первое настоящее чувство было таким сильным, что от этого болело в груди, хотелось немедленно что-то сделать для самого лучшего человека, только бы тот улыбался. Стив любил улыбку Брока: редкую, чуть заметную. От нее его глаза теплели, и внутри у Стива что-то тяжело и горячо ворочалось.

Осознание простой истины — Брок мертв — снова ударило в самое нутро, и Стив привычно уткнулся лбом в колени. Его когда-то теплый, живой Брок гниет в холодной земле. Сверху льется дождь, ветер противно воет среди одинаковых белых камней, и с этим ничего, совершенно ничего нельзя сделать.

— Это такие упражнения? — произнес сиплый, будто простуженный голос, и Стив резко сел.

Баки, живой, мокрый от дождя, стоял посреди его гостиной босиком, прижимая к груди грязные ботинки, являя собой торжество чуда над реальностью. Стив смотрел на него снизу вверх, быстро приходя в себя, оживая, загоняя тоску глубоко внутрь.

— Привет, Бак. Я найду тебе переодеться.

Баки, одетый в теплый свитер с горлом, домашние брюки и теплые носки, устроился за столом в кухне и принял большую чашку горячего чая (скрещенные кости на черном фоне — Броку она нравилась). Буч спокойно подошел к Стиву, прижался к бедру и принялся похлопывать по полу хвостом. Обычно он так «ревновал». То есть, как пояснил инструктор Базы, давал понять посторонним, что Стив — его хозяин. Буч не был агрессивен, но завидев, например, Фьюри или Наташу, все время стремился распушить шерсть, чтобы казаться больше, и закрыть Стива собой.

В кухне повисло неловкое молчание, прерываемое лишь постукиванием собачьего хвоста о пол. Мысли теснились у Стива в голове, но он совершенно по-глупому не знал, как начать разговор. Сидевшего напротив человека, казалось, такие мелочи не беспокоили.

— Я останусь, — сказал вдруг Баки, как всегда переходя к главному. Он и раньше так делал, если вопрос был действительно важным. — Если ты не против, — Баки нахмурился, будто пытаясь понять, что еще нужно сказать, хотя реально не ощущал потребности в вежливости, и это было заметно.

— Оставайся, — твердо ответил Стив. — Мы будем рады.

Стив автоматически произнес «мы» и с удивлением понял, что имеет в виду Буча, которого как раз гладил по голове и трепал за ушами. Баки скользнул взглядом по псу и отпил из чашки, снова становясь совершенно непроницаемым.

— Меня могут искать, — без малейшего раскаяния предупредил он.

— Я сумею тебя защитить.

Баки снова взглянул на него, теперь чуть удивленно, будто на пехотинца, пообещавшего защиту танку.

— Я сам смогу убить всех, кто за мной придет.

— Можешь, — согласился Стив, ощущая странное дежавю. — Но ты не должен.

Баки еще раз коротко взглянул на него безо всякого выражения и взял с тарелки бутерброд.

***

— Предупреждать надо, мистер Роджерс, — Фил Коулсон очень старался остаться невозмутимым, но вид мрачного Баки, натянувшего два свитера и ярко-желтые пушистые носки, и теперь выглядывающего из-за плеча Стива, одновременно направив в живот незваному гостю пистолет, его явно впечатлил. — Я могу войти?

Баки и Буч, тоже неведомо как оказавшийся в коридоре, смотрели на агента Коулсона с одинаковым недоверием. Буч вообще не любил, когда к Стиву приходил кто-то со службы. С Сэмом он еще мирился, но, как и Брок в свое время, не спешил уходить куда-то, давая спокойно поговорить. Баки посторонился, не убирая пистолет (Стив узнал его — любимый «Глок» Брока, и сердце снова неприятно сжалось), и позволил Коулсону пройти в гостиную.

— Я надеюсь, вы без группы захвата, — вздохнул Стив, садясь напротив него в кресло и с беспокойством наблюдая за тем, как Баки осторожно осматривает улицу из окна, стараясь не высовываться. В пушистых носках и с растрепанными со сна волосами он не выглядел ни мило, ни безобидно. Похоже, очевидно это было не только для Стива, но и для их гостя.

— Мы одни, — Коулсон привычно улыбнулся одними губами и достал из кейса папку — точную копию той, что лежала в опустевшем сейфе для оружия в спальне (теперь это снова была спальня) Баки. — Сержант Барнс?

Баки, осмотрев периметр, сел в кресло, которое еще вчера передвинул в угол гостиной и перевел взгляд со Стива на Коулсона и обратно.

— Баки, это Фил Коулсон, новый директор ЩИТа, — представил гостя Стив, на что Баки даже не кивнул. Просто уперся в него взглядом, будто дулом. — Какие новости, Фил?

— С вашего позволения, я сразу перейду к сути, — Коулсон побарабанил пальцами по кейсу и переложил его с колен на стол. — Вы знаете, что я безмерно уважаю вас, Стив. Я, можно сказать, вырос на комиксах и исторических хрониках о вас.

— Во всех комиксах и хрониках рядом с Капитаном Америкой был и сержант Барнс, — Стив решил сразу обозначить свою позицию. — Баки — мой друг. В наше время умели дружить.

— Об этом я и собирался поговорить. Надеюсь, мы поймем друг друга, — Коулсон открыл папку и задумчиво ее пролистал. — У нас уже бывали случаи ментального вмешательства, служившего вынуждающим фактором для совершения определенных действий.

— Клинт, — кивнул Стив. Это был его аргумент, но он был рад, что Коулсон все верно понял и вспомнил о попытках Локи захватить мир.

— Да. Поэтому, полагаю, у нас есть все основания трактовать случай сержанта Барнса в том же ключе.

— Условия? — тут же спросил Стив, потому что давно не верил в бесплатный сыр.

— Реабилитация. Восстановление в правах. М… Компенсация за годы, проведенные в плену.

— В обмен на…

— Стив, вы должны понимать…

— Именно это я пытаюсь сделать — понять, что происходит. Что будет происходить дальше и на каких условиях.

— Сержанта Барнса необходимо обследовать. Вы должны помнить, что это стандартная процедура. Она проводилась и с вами. Установление личности, психического состояния, физического здоровья или нездоровья, заключения медиков и прочее. Это все нужно мне для верификации личности и судебного восстановления в правах. Прецедент у нас уже есть, так что, думаю, особых проблем быть не должно.

— Дальше?

— Дальше? — Коулсон улыбался, будто раздумывая, но Стив чувствовал, что тот уже принял определенные решения и теперь пытается их до него донести максимально мягко, закономерно опасаясь вызвать агрессию. — Дальше все будет зависеть от заключений специалистов. Если сержанта Барнса признают дееспособным и контролирующим свою агрессию, а я уверен, что так и будет, мы предложим ему работу.

— От которой он не сможет отказаться.

Коулсон взглянул на него с мягким упреком, но Стиву всегда было безразлична реакция людей на его прямоту. Он хотел получить ответы сейчас.

— Что вы, Стив. Если помните, вас никто ни к чему не принуждал.

— Если Баки не будет признан дееспособным, равноправным членом общества?

— Как юрист, смею вас заверить, что равноправие в США никак не зависит от дееспособности, Стив. В правах поражают — да и то частично — только преступников. А мы с вами говорим о герое войны и всеобщем кумире. Не так ли?

— То есть, вы не собираетесь предъявлять Баки обвинения во всем этом? — он указал на папку, которую Коулсон так и держал в руках.

— И по этому случаю у нас тоже имеется прецедент, Стив.

— Я буду поручителем, душеприказчиком и попечителем, пока процедура… пока это все не закончится. Но в одном единственном случае. Если сам Баки согласится ее пройти. Если же нет…

— Если же нет, мы будем вынуждены объявить его в розыск. При всем моем уважении к вам обоим, я не могу допустить, чтобы человек, прошедший через то, через что пришлось пройти сержанту Барнсу…

— Оставался на свободе.

— Оставался без квалифицированной помощи, — все так же обманчиво мягко закончил Коулсон. Стив знал цену его мнимой податливости, но и в то же время понимал, что он им с Баки не враг. Во всяком случае, Коулсон, как и Стив, был заинтересован в компромиссе и максимально мирном урегулировании ситуации.

— Я согласен, — глухо сказал Баки из своего угла. — При условии, что Капитан будет присутствовать при экспериментах.

— Никаких экспериментов, сержант Барнс, — мягко заверил его Коулсон. — Мы — не Гидра. Во всяком случае, теперь. Просто освидетельствование.

— Присутствие Капитана, — повторил Баки.

— Разумеется, — согласился Коулсон. — И, раз мы обо всем договорились, жду вас завтра к девяти в клинике ЩИТа.

— И что, — решил уточнить Стив, — никаких требований переехать в «безопасное место, где сержанта Барнса не смогут достать враги»?

— Думаю, — Коулсон убрал папку в кейс и поднялся, — что с врагами сержанта Барнса вы справитесь, Стив. Откровенно говоря, я им совершенно не завидую. Ни вот столько, — он показал, насколько не завидует и улыбнулся. — До завтра, Стив, сержант. Рад был… вы не подпишете мне карточку?

Коулсон достал из нагрудного кармана карточку с Баки Барнсом и безбоязненно подошел к креслу, в котором тот устроился. — Коллекционная. Таких в мире всего двадцать.

Баки хмуро взглянул на него снизу вверх, но взял и карточку, и протянутую ручку с золотым пером. Размашисто вывел поверх картинки, изображавшей парня в лосинах и синей куртке Дж.Б.Б. и вернул ее владельцу.

— Странный, — только и сказал он, когда за Коулсоном закрылась дверь.

— Просто он уже умирал, — ответил Стив, поглаживая подошедшего Буча. — Я ожидал, что будет хуже.

Баки, ничего не ответив, снова ушел к себе в комнату.

***

Коулсон сдержал слово. Как, впрочем, и Баки. Ничего особенного у него не нашли, кроме ретроградной амнезии и ПТСР, да и то в стертой форме.

«У него подавлена эмоциональная сфера, — вспомнил Стив слова седого доктора медицинских наук. — Это следствие повреждения мозга, вы должны понимать, что прежним он уже не будет, мистер Роджерс. Даже если поврежденные участки восстановятся, если вернется память, то после всего того, что мистеру Барнсу пришлось пережить… — он покачал головой и, сняв очки в массивной оправе, сжал переносицу. — Нужно время».

Наблюдая, как Баки размеренно нарезает овощи для салата, давит сок из апельсинов, стряхивает масло с корзинки фритюрницы, чтобы высыпать золотистую картошку на большое блюдо, Стив иногда хотел ничего не чувствовать. Не вспоминать, как теплые руки, к которым он льнул, власти которых так сладко отдавался, надевали на него наручники. Как голос, ночами выстанывавший его имя, произнес «не здесь» и «выкопайте три могилы».

Он простил Брока. Он оправдал его у себя в голове, но забыть так и не смог. Ни плохое, ни хорошее.

— Подай соус, — приказал Баки, и Стив открыл холодильник, достал оттуда запотевшую бутылку с красно-оранжевой смесью, которую Баки купил в какой-то небольшой лавочке, где ее готовили вручную, без консервантов. Невольно пришла мысль о том, что Брок вот так же стоял у стола, что-нибудь нарезая, гонял Стива с мелкими поручениями и дымил, как паровоз, врубив на полную мощную вытяжку. И Стив, не утерпев, прижимался сзади, целовал вкусную шею, отчаянно мешая, но Брок его не гнал. Тихо выдыхал, подставляя особенно чувствительные участки, а руки его будто жили сами по себе, все так же нарезая и перемешивая.

«Выкопайте три могилы»

«Ну сорт кофе редкий, довольно дорогой, да и брал у нас его из постоянных клиентов только один мужик»

«Не здесь»

«Я тебя любил, Стив»

— Ты в курсе, что у тебя странная собака? — сказал вдруг Баки, вырывая его из привычного круговорота мыслей.

Стив посмотрел на Буча, наблюдавшего за ними со своей лежанки в углу и пожал плечами.

— Буч — отличный пес.

— У тебя никогда не было собаки, Роджерс, — без вопросительной интонации произнес Баки.

— Нет. Поначалу мы не могли ее прокормить, а потом стало как-то не до того.

— Твой пес — странный.

— Почему? — Стив достал из холодильника большой кусок мяса и принялся нарезать его на крупные куски, чтобы потом перемешать с сырыми яйцами и специальным витаминным составом.

— Слишком умный и спокойный для собаки. К тому же он смотрит телевизор. И никак не реагирует на меня. Иногда так смотрит… — он задумался, посолил картошку и продолжил: — будто это он человек, а я собака.

— Э… — Стив не знал, как тактично намекнуть Баки на то, что этим лучше поделиться с психоаналитиком.

— Ладно, забудь, — отмахнулся тот. — Просто присмотрись.

Стив вспомнил о том, что сказал Баки, когда сдался — первый раз с той самой ночи, что он провел с Броком — накатившему вдруг удушливому желанию. Тело, избалованное постоянной близостью щедрого и темпераментного любовника, и так долго не давало о себе знать — почти полгода. Стив был не в настроении получать от жизни хоть какое-то удовольствие — слишком полно и плотно оно было связано с Броком.

И вот теперь, в ночной тишине своей спальни он крутился, не мог уснуть от накатившего возбуждения. Будто весь нерастраченный запас жажды близости, человеческого тепла, крепкого тела рядом, прорвал плотину печали, перешедшей почти в аскезу, и разом обрушился на него, заставляя сдыхать от желания.

В паху тянуло. Стив неосознанно призывно прогибался в пояснице, будто надеялся почувствовать на бедрах знакомую хватку крепких ладоней. Господи, как он хотел сейчас быть не один, раствориться в другом человеке, позволить ему вести, вылюбить, выпить его досуха, чтобы потом, после двух-трех жарких раундов не осталось ничего: ни сил пошевелиться, ни мыслей в тяжелой от забот голове.

— Брок, — будто в бреду позвал Стив. — Господи, только этого не хватало.

Он перевернулся на живот, уткнулся лицом в подушку, глуша стоны, и приспустил пижамные штаны. Касаться самого себя было странно. Неправильно. Но напряжение гудело в венах, стучало в висках и пульсировало в паху. Можно было пойти в ледяной душ, но видит бог — Стив устал.

Обхватив ладонью член, он быстро задвигал ею, глотая стоны, пытаясь не сравнивать не вспоминать, не проваливаться еще глубже в ту темную бездну, из которой едва начал выбираться.

<i>— Блядь, — Брок прогибается в спине и тяжело, длинно выдыхает, заставляя Стива замереть.

— Больно?

— Не су… етись. Блядское дуло танка, а не хуй.

— Не выражайся, пожалуйста, — перед глазами все плывет от возбуждения, Стив готов кончить от одного взгляда на смуглые ягодицы, твердые, горячие под ладонями, от вида покрытой пленкой пота спины, выгнутой шеи, растрепанных волос. — Я… господи, Брок… Ты такой…

— Давай, полегче, — твердая ладонь упирается Стиву в живот, и Брок поворачивает голову, чтобы видеть его. — Ч-ш-ш, здоровяк. Мне завтра еще работать. Вот так. Давай, детка, сделай нам обоим хорошо.

Стив так любит его в этот момент, что готов терпеть до скончания века, лишь бы Броку не было плохо с ним. Под ним. Поэтому он не обращает внимания на «детку», сам проглатывает с десяток нежных прозвищ, опасаясь острого языка любовника, и медленно, нежно толкается крупной головкой перевозбужденного члена в узкую, горячую задницу. Ему сладко до боли, до белых вспышек под веками. И твердый, текущий член Брока в ладони позволяет надеяться, что не ему одному.</i>

Волна жара прокатилась по спине, мягко ударила в пах, и все закончилось. Блекло и как-то механически. Как утолить голод белковым брикетом, размоченным в воде.

Почувствовав влажное прикосновение языка к плечу, Стив зажмурился, на одно ослепительно короткое, болезненно ударившее по нервам мгновение позволив себе поверить, и сел, вытерев руки о полотенце.

— Ох, Буч, ну чего тебе? — устало спросил он, с облегчением понимая, что, наконец, готов уснуть. — Хоть ты не начинай, и без того тошно. Иди к себе, мальчик, давай, нечего тебе сегодня делать на постели.

В рассеянном полумраке спальни, разбиваемом светом уличного фонаря на неровные сектора, глаза пса отливали неоновой зеленью, как катафоты. Он сидел рядом на кровати, и даже при таком освещении было очевидно, что не только у Стива имелись потребности тела, от которых просто так не отмахнешься.

— Вот черт, — вполголоса произнес Стив, не зная, как реагировать — смущаться собственного пса было глупо, но отчего-то он все равно ощущал неловкость, будто подсмотрел в общей душевой, как Брок касался себя, вроде мимоходом, но в каждом движении проскальзывала звериная чувственность, какой-то тягучий, ленивый магнетизм. — Прости, парень. Со своими страданиями я совсем забыл, что ты у меня в самом соку. Завтра я поговорю с инструктором Коллинзом, может, какая-то дамочка твоей породы…

Буч еще раз лизнул его в плечо, шею, тихо рыкнул, будто хотел что-то сказать, и, спрыгнув на пол, устроился в самом дальнем углу.

— Прости, — еще раз сказал Стив. — Завтра исправлюсь.

Мысленно пообещав себе больше не заниматься самоудовлетворением при собаке, Стив уснул.

***

— Капитан Роджерс, вам лучше прийти самому взглянуть, чтобы вы потом не думали, что я не держу слово, — Коллинз говорил со странной интонацией, будто не зная, как ему реагировать, и Стив, пообещав прийти, быстро сгреб бумаги, с которыми работал, в сейф и пошел на псарню. Ну, или как это сейчас правильно называлось, в «Кинологический отдел»

— Что случилось? — с порога спросил он, безо всякого удивления чувствуя, как за левым плечом появляется Баки. Привычка того будто материализовываться из воздуха за спиной в самые странные моменты жизни перестала Стива удивлять почти сразу. Баки просто делал это снова, потому что плевать хотел на все просьбы не подкрадываться к человеку с тяжелыми рукой и прошлым со спины.

— Взгляните, капитан, — просто ответил Коллинз.

Стив перевел взгляд на небольшой загончик для выгула, обнесенный решеткой. Там была знакомая Стиву Шейла, сучка одной с Бучем породы: темно-пегая, мельче, но такая же пушистая в преддверии надвигающейся зимы. Стив поискал глазами своего пса и нашел его в самом дальнем углу. Тот лежал, уложив голову на лапы, благоразумно обезопасив себя с трех сторон. Невольно подумалось, что в незнакомых кафе и ресторанах так всегда делал Брок: никогда не садился у панорамных окон, в середине зала или спиной ко входу.

— Что с ним? — тут же обеспокоился Стив. — Она не… не подпустила его? Покусала?

Коллинз одновременно с Баки странно хмыкнули, будто покусать Буча было невозможно, а Стив — наседка и паникер.

— Скорее, это он довольно чувствительно прикусил ее лапу, когда она начала проявлять к нему интерес. Красоваться, там, приглашать играть.

— Буч не играет ни во что, кроме фрисби, — на автомате ответил Стив, рассматривая своего пса. — Может, она ему не нравится?

— Сучка в течке? — хмыкнул Коллинз. — Капитан, это собаки, у них инстинкт размножения доминирует даже над инстинктом добывать себе еду и заботиться о потомстве. Шейла — молодая текущая сучка. С нее уже шерсть должна лететь во все стороны. Тем более, что она однозначно не против случки с ним.

Стив наблюдал, как Шейла подходит к Бучу, припадает на передние лапы, высоко задирая задницу, и машет хвостом. И как Буч с тоскливым терпением смотрит на нее снизу вверх, явно желая оказаться где-нибудь в другом месте.

С таким же обреченным смирением Буч сегодня смотрел на него, когда Стив, пытаясь его утешить, объяснял, куда они едут и зачем.

Все же, пес иногда бывал упрям до агрессивности. Например, он так и не позволил Баки занять переднее пассажирское сидение в машине, сколько Стив его ни уговаривал, будто знал, что силу к нему применять не станут. Просто упирался всеми лапами, вцепившись зубами в ремень безопасности. Баки ровно два раза проехался сзади, а потом купил себе мотоцикл.

— Может, он по кобелям, — с едва заметным оттенком насмешки в голосе произнес Баки. — Как его хозяин.

Коллинз произнес что-то среднее между «кхм» и «мда» и, улыбнувшись, уверил:

— Гомосексуализм среди животных, конечно, достаточно распространен и считается нормой. Но два самца могут совершить половой акт только в случае острой нехватки самок или чтобы... м… показать, кто главнее. Они не образуют пары, и уж точно ни один кобель не предпочтет существо своего пола, если есть свободный доступ к сучке. Есть, конечно, исключения. Известны случаи, когда кобель делал садку только на кобелей и вообще никак не реагировал на сук, но это редкость. За пятнадцать лет работы с собаками я видел такое всего несколько раз.

— Пустите меня к нему, — попросил Стив и снова услышал насмешливое хмыканье Баки.

Едва он приблизился, Буч тут же вскочил, завилял хвостом и встал у решетки, как заключенный, ожидающий открытия дверей тюрьмы.

— Ну что ты, мальчик? — спросил Стив. — Тебе не нравится Шейла? Она такая… э… пушистая. Веселая.

Буч смотрел на него снизу вверх как на безнадежно отсталое, дремучее существо, ничего не понимающее в жизни. Вздохнув, ткнулся мордой в ладонь, облизал пальцы, а потом встал на задние лапы, оказываясь выше Стива, и лизнул его в шею: длинно и горячо. Стив невольно вспомнил прошедшую ночь и подумал, бывают ли кобели, предпочитающие своих хозяев? Лучше бы, конечно, нет.

— Пойдем, Буч, — Стив заставил пса опуститься на пол и пристегнул к ошейнику поводок. — Прости, Шейла, что разочаровали, — он потрепал по холке подошедшую сучку и улыбнулся. — Похоже, ты в меня, — тише сказал он Бучу. — Я тоже никогда не знал, что делать с такими красотками.

Пес весело фыркнул и пошел с ним к выходу.

— Забираю его на остаток дня, — сообщил Стив Коллинзу, и понял, что тот странно на него смотрит.

— Вы ничего странного не замечали? — наконец спросил тот, что-то обдумав. — В поведении собаки.

— Знаете, — Стив почесал в затылке и растерянно улыбнулся. — Я, как оказалось, не очень разбираюсь в том, что нормально, а что странно. Я почти не вижу других собак и их взаимодействие с хозяевами, а потому ничего не могу сказать наверняка. Буч — хороший, спокойный, верный пес, привязанный лично ко мне. С Баки, — Стив указал на друга, внимательно рассматривавшего Буча, — у них нейтралитет. Он не подходит к нему, не берет у него еду, на прогулку выходит с ним, только если я совсем никак не успеваю. Они не общаются почти, но и агрессии я не замечал. Это, наверное, странно.

— Я спрошу прямо: при вас пес хоть раз проявлял сексуальный интерес к особям своего вида?

— К другим собакам? — переспросил Стив. — Э… не припоминаю.

— А к игрушкам, подушкам… вам?

— Ко мне? — Стив надеялся, что смог сохранить нейтральное выражение лица, хотя едва слышное фырканье Баки никак этому не способствовало.

— Когда собаки мало общаются с другими представителями своего вида или им скучно, они часто пытаются делать садку на ногу хозяина, например. На деревья, игрушки, мебель, подушки.

— Никогда не замечал, — честно ответил Стив. — Но Буч же общается тут с другими собаками.

— Да, но к ним он тоже не проявляет особого интереса. Я поначалу думал, что дело в травме. Больные животные часто избегают собратьев, но теперь Буч здоров, но поведение его почти не изменилось. Он на диво сообразительный, и будь он, например, человеческим ребенком, я бы решил, что он просто презирает остальных за тупость. Но он пес, а собакам такое не свойственно. Присмотритесь. Может, стоит показать его зоопсихологу.

— О, господи, — Стив еле удержался от того, чтобы закатить глаза в истинно броковской манере. — Уже и у собак есть психологи. Спасибо, Коллинз, я подумаю. Идем, Буч, в мой кабинет как раз привезли новый диван. На нем еще ни шерстинки.

Баки молча последовал за ними, но Стив знал, что наедине им предстоит разговор.

***

— Хм, — Баки как обычно вырос за спиной Стива и заглянул через плечо. Пожалуй, он был единственным, кому Стив позволял так делать — заглядывать в еще не законченную работу. Пегги он отучил быстро, Брок интереса к его художествам не проявлял. Во всяком случае, пока рисунок был в процессе создания. — Рамлоу.

Стив, чуть больше надавив на карандаш, обвел намеченную линию плеча и ответил:

— Да. Мы были любовниками. Хотя ты, думаю, в курсе.

— Все в курсе.

Стив был вынужден с ним согласиться — они особо не скрывались — но с Баки им эту тему обсуждать как-то не пришлось.

— Редкостный мудак, — продолжил Баки. — Но профи.

— Хорошо знал его?

— Вообще не знал. Просто очередное лицо, в которое нельзя выстрелить, даже если очень хочется.

— Он работал с тобой?

— Если то, что мы делали, считать работой, то да. Пару раз.

— Я его любил, — с усилием произнес Стив. — Просто чтобы ты знал.

Баки обошел кресло, в котором сидел Стив и устроился напротив. Лицо у него было совершенно непроницаемым.

— Ты на части разваливаешься.

— Уже нет, — Стив в несколько штрихов разметил грудные мышцы и пресс, жалея, что нельзя свериться с оригиналом, и тут же прогнал эту мысль.

— Он один раз челюсть сломал зеленому, но выебистому агенту. Тот что-то про тебя не то сказал, — как бы между делом заметил Баки.

— Я тоже ударил Уикли, когда услышал, что тот Брока называет моей подстилкой. У людей никакого уважения ни к чужой частной жизни, ни к смерти.

Баки рассматривал его с отстраненным интересом, крутя в руках знакомую зажигалку.

— Никогда не думал, что ты гей, — ровно заметил он. — Ни до сыворотки, ни после. Даже мысли такой не возникало.

— И не должно было.

— Мы, вроде, были друзьями?

Стив наметил складки на низко посаженных брюках военного кроя и поднял на Баки глаза.

— Если ты помнишь такие подробности, то должен понимать, почему я не рвался откровенничать.

— Из-за Соммерсета?

Стив вспомнил свой ужас, разбитые в кровь кулаки Баки и распухшее до неузнаваемости лицо Уилла Соммерсета — здоровенного детины, куда крупнее Баки, который позволил себе приобнять тщедушного Стива за плечи. Про него болтали всякое, в том числе и то, что он предпочитает мужчин. Уилл был огромным детиной, работал на сталелитейном заводе и мог, как говорили, остановить разъяренного быка одной рукой, а потому с ним никто не связывался. Никто, кроме Баки.

— И из-за него тоже. Боюсь подумать, что было бы, узнай ты тогда, что твой лучший друг предпочитает, как говорил Брок, член сиськам. Предупреждая твой вопрос — нет. Ты меня никогда не интересовал в этом плане. Визуально, ну, как художник, ты невероятно хорош собой, Бак. Но до того, как у меня появился Брок, меня вообще никто не интересовал именно в том самом интимном смысле.

Баки смотрел на него в упор, чуть наклонив вперед голову, и Стив вдруг подумал, что ему все равно, что тот думает по поводу его ориентации. Он любил Брока. И не собирался в этом раскаиваться.

— Люди делают гораздо худшие вещи, чем засовывание члена в задницу другому мужику. Вообще не понимаю, в чем проблема. Гидра от излишней чувствительности избавляет на раз. Так что я бы сказал, что мне жаль, что все так вышло, если бы я был в состоянии испытывать сожаление. А врать тебе я не хочу.

— Спасибо, Бак, — искренне ответил Стив. — За честность.

Баки поднялся и потрепал его по плечу.

— Я тоже любому сломаю за тебя не только челюсть, но и все остальные кости в теле, Стив.

Это были самые теплые слова за те несколько месяцев, что они жили вместе, и Стив ощутил громадное, ни с чем несравнимое облегчение, услышав их.

— Я за тебя тоже, Бак.

— Знаю.

Баки ушел к себе, а Стив еще несколько минут смотрел в окно. Мыслей в голове не было никаких. Он был пуст, как ореховая скорлупа, из которой аккуратно вытащили ядро и склеили обратно. И, к сожалению, одному Баки не под силу было это изменить.

***

О том, что на носу Рождество, Стив вспомнил, когда витрины магазинов убрали красным и золотым, везде появились объявления о распродажах, а по улицам стали ходить переодетые Санта-Клаусами мужчины. Ну, и женщины тоже. Одну Стив точно видел в большом супермаркете на углу. Он вспомнил, как в прошлом году они застряли на Рождество в Африке, хорошо, что вместе. Роллинз тогда срубил мачете невысокую пальму и украсил ее гранатами, а Брок материл его добрых десять минут, не замолкая и не повторяясь, но в конце концов добавил к гранатам яркую сигаретную пачку и жетоны. Даже костер разложить было нельзя, а потому они, подсвечивая себе зажигалками, съели «праздничный» паек, выпили по глотку виски из фляжки запасливого Джонсона и, выставив караул, легли спать.

Брок дежурил первым и через два часа пришел к Стиву, по-хозяйски расстегнул его спальник и погладил по бедру. Стив вспыхнул моментально, как спичка, как вспыхивал сотни раз до этого, и они целовались под огромными чужими звездами, медленно касаясь друг друга и стараясь не шуметь.

Их перекинули обратно еще до Нового Года. Вернувшись домой, Стив обнаружил на подушке коробку, аккуратно завернутую в бумагу цветов американского флага и потом до глубокой ночи ждал Брока, чтобы лично вручить свой подарок. Тогда, несмотря на усталость и почти сутки без сна, километры исписанной отчетами бумаги, они до утра глаз не сомкнули.

И сейчас Стиву было странно стоять у той же самой кровати, правда, застеленной другим покрывалом, и осознавать, что ничего подобного в его жизни больше никогда не будет.

— Я ухожу, — сказал Баки от двери. — Вернусь утром.

— Куда? — это было до того неожиданно, что Стив даже не успел совладать с лицом, его выражение заставило Баки дернуть уголком рта в пародии на улыбку.

— Куда может пойти одинокий мужик в пятницу вечером, Стив? Хочешь со мной?

— Так куда, все же?

— На блядки, — Баки покрутил запястьем бионической руки, ловко обтянутой маскировочной биосетью, и снова дернул пухлыми губами. Стив надеялся, что когда-нибудь эти попытки увенчаются успехом, и Баки снова сможет улыбаться. — Хватит носить траур по тому, кто… кому уже все равно.

— Мне не все равно, — ответил Стив. — Иди. Телефон только не отключай и сразу звони, если что.

— Если что — если что? — Баки хмыкнул почти как раньше, и фраза была тоже его, довоенная, только тогда она звучала не так едко. — Свечку подержишь? Стив, идем. Хоть выпьешь. Морду лица тебе другую сделаем, у меня еще есть, — он показал на бионику, которую сейчас было не отличить от живой руки.

Стив раздумывал долгие несколько секунд, но помотал головой и снова взял в руки карандаш.

— Иди, Бак. Компаньон из меня сейчас никакой.

— Будто ты раньше был душкой. То войной бредил, то теперь, вот…— Баки с тяжелым вздохом стянул новые модные остроносые сапоги и повесил в шкаф куртку. Стив ни о чем не спросил, потому что Баки мог говорить что угодно, с какой угодно интонацией, но главное в нем не изменилось. Он был с ним до конца.

— Я иногда чувствую себя нефтяным пятном, — признался Стив, когда Баки вернулся с кухни с кружкой кофе для него и бутылкой пива для себя. — Расползаюсь, как зараза, и все живое вокруг болеет и гибнет. Шел бы, развлекался.

Баки молча коснулся бутылкой его кружки и включил телевизор.

— Я выжил в Гидре. Нефтяное пятно имени Роджерса я переживу. У меня за сотню лет уже иммунитет выработался.

Стив хотел сказать вслух, как он благодарен Баки, но понял, что тот знает. Даже семьдесят лет спустя слова им по-прежнему были не нужны.

***

— Что? — Баки легко поднялся и прошел из одного конца пустого помещения в другой. — Повтори, Стив.

Они застряли в пустом бункере на неопределенный срок — из-за погодных условий вылететь даже джетом, спроектированным Тони, не было ни единой возможности. Координаторы обещали усиление снегопада и настоящий шторм, и Стив в который раз подумал, что не зря в свое время они с Баки пережили тридцатые и сороковые, это их, во-первых, закалило, а во-вторых, научило не рассчитывать ни на кого, кроме друг друга. И теперь у них были два спальника, полный рюкзак еды, переносной источник тепла и света, на котором даже поесть можно было приготовить, и минимум двое суток на разговоры.

Возможно, если бы не содержимое серебряной фляжки, подаренной Баки Тором, Стив никогда не решился бы рассказать о Броке, но теперь сказанного было уже не вернуть.

— Я видел его во сне так же ясно, как вижу сейчас тебя, — повторил Стив. — После смерти. Все, сказанное им там, — он сделал неопределенный жест рукой, — подтвердилось. Например, я понятия не имел, где продается кофе. Брок мне сказал, я пошел и купил.

— Подсознание, — предположил Баки, пристально на него глядя, и от этого Стиву становилось не по себе. — Случайно видел кофейный магазин…

— Когда я пришел туда, продавец принялся расспрашивать о Броке. Он единственный покупал там этот сорт. Его заказывали специально для него.

— Что еще он говорил? — потребовал Баки, и Стив почувствовал, что краснеет. Ни перед кем не краснел, а с Баки, знавшим его с детства, суперсолдатская физиология давала сбой. — О. И ты решил, что выдумал все эти разговоры?

— Да. Потому что Брок никогда бы этого не сказал. Ну…

— Понятно.

— Я решил, что таким образом латаю дыру. Тут, — он потрогал звезду на груди и посмотрел на Баки снизу вверх. — Но и ты подтвердил его слова о том, что он работал с тобой, как со мной. Как командир опергруппы. Не больше и не меньше.

— Ты до него дотрагивался? — спросил Баки после долгой, напряженной паузы, и Стив отвел глаза, гадая, возможно ли покраснеть еще больше. — Ты придурок, — чего у Баки было не отнять, так это умения правильно толковать реакции Стива на что угодно. Без слов. Сто попаданий из ста. — Ты с ним трахался. Там… ну, пусть будет «во сне».

— Один раз. И он сказал, что не придет больше.

Баки поиграл желваками и снова приложился к фляжке.

— День помнишь?

— Самая короткая ночь в году.

— Летнее солнцестояние, — хрипло произнес Баки. — Лита.

— Что?

Баки закатил глаза, поболтал остатками асгардской медовухи во фляжке и протянул ее Стиву.

— Ты как будто и не ирландец вовсе, Роджерс, — нейтрально заметил он.

— Я… американец, Баки.

— Ага. А я — русский, — он помолчал, обдумывая что-то, а потом спросил: — Ты помнишь мою бабку по матери?

— Каталину?

— Да.

— Помню.

— Она была ведьмой, — очень серьезно сказал Баки, и Стив не выдержав, хмыкнул. — Стив. Ты столько херни вокруг видел: боги, инопланентяне, искины, неужели же в то, что ведьмы существуют, не веришь?

— К чему ты это?

— Ты тело видел? Рамлоу.

— Да, — Стив сглотнул вязкую слюну и запил горечь на языке остатками медовухи. — И экспертизу — тоже.

— Вспоминай, что ты ему пообещал, пока трахался.

— Бак.

— Мне было бы пофиг, будь на твоем месте кто угодно другой. Но бабка говорила, что с покойником трахаться — к беде. А Лита, чтобы ты знал, большой праздник. Грань между мирами тонкая, все может случиться. Вспоминай, что обещал. Обеты, данные на Литу… легче сдохнуть, чем нарушить. И если уж с кем трахаешься, то лучше бы по любви, а то, если обмануть хочешь или соврешь о чувствах — сгоришь в священном огне. В древности достаточно было через костер вместе прыгнуть, чтобы в глазах других стать парой. Неужели не помнишь, что старая Кэт рассказывала?

— Я не очень любовью тогда интересовался, — признался Стив, чувствуя, как быстро и больно бьется у него сердце. — Но я и так никогда не нарушаю слова, и не… ничего не говорю просто так. Баки, он…

— Мертв, — убил странную, неестественно живучую надежду тот. — Я, конечно, не бабка Кэт, та бы что поумнее сказала, но мертвых не вернешь, Стив. А ты, похоже, надел на себя ярмо. Пообещал себя мертвецу.

— А ведь он просил меня молчать, — ошарашено сказал Стив. — Сто раз просил заткнуться и не усугублять. И еще…

— Что?

— В самом начале. Пообещал, что больше никогда не предаст.

— И не сгорел, мудак такой?

— Нет. И еще — что принимает на себя ответственность за все, сказанное мной.

Брови Баки поползли вверх, он сплюнул на пол и выбил из пачки сигарету.

— Охуеть, — только и сказал он и через минуту добавил: — Я не спец во всей этой потусторонней мудотени, но скажи… Эксгумацию тела не проводили случайно?

***

Оснований для эксгумации не было. Никаких. Стив раз за разом повторял себе и Баки, что не даст тревожить прах и без того беспокойного Брока, но червячок сомнения все равно грыз его изнутри. Подтачивал как термит — ножку крепкого дубового стола

Баки никак не помогал. Просто отказался дальше обсуждать эту тему без результатов эксгумации. Сказал, что не видит смысла toloch vodu v stupe. И Стив сдался. В конце концов, Брок при жизни ему крупно задолжал, так что придется простить Стиву вмешательство в его существование после смерти. Если, конечно, он действительно умер.

Нельзя было прийти к Коулсону и сказать: «Я трахался во сне со своим любовником и теперь хочу эксгумировать его тело, чтобы быть уверенным, что он мертв». В лучшем случае, Стива бы отправили на внеплановое психологическое освидетельствование и обязали посещать психоаналитика. Оставалось надеяться, что не того же самого, что вот уже столько месяцев мучился с Баки. Именно он с Баки, самого Баки вывести из мрачного равновесия было невероятно тяжело. Ему действовали на остатки нервов только два фактора: Стив, пренебрегающий своей безопасностью, и сахар в кофе.

Пришлось сказать Коулсону, что у него возникли сомнения по поводу верного установления личности, и подписать соответствующие документы, ведь именно он был душеприказчиком и наследником в единственном лице.

Пересилив себя, он поехал на кладбище, взяв с собой Буча для моральной поддержки. Баки он не брал, тот поехал сам, забыв по этому поводу спросить чье-либо мнение, включая самого Стива.

Буч вел себя странно. Стив решил бы, что тот просто боится кладбищ, если бы не был уверен, что этот пёс не боится вообще ничего: ни звуков выстрелов, ни темных замкнутых помещений, ни одиночества. Тем более, они уже бывали на кладбище: Стив навещал могилы родителей и брал его с собой. На самолете, кстати, Буч летать тоже не боялся.

А тут странно поджал хвост и распушился весь, но остался на месте — у ноги Стива.

— Все в порядке, мальчик, — Стив потрепал его за холку и погладил по голове, хотя, конечно, ничего в порядке не было. Он инициировал разорение могилы своего любовника, чтобы убедиться…

Лопата с неприятным стуком ударилась о крышку гроба светлого дерева, который Стив надеялся никогда больше не увидеть. Тоска, страх одиночества, невыносимая боль потери снова нахлынули на него, еще острее, еще мучительнее чем прежде, и он одной рукой ухватился за длинную шерсть на загривке Буча, а другой сжал живую ладонь Баки.

Гроб, совершенно целый, покрытый грязными комьями мерзлой земли, аккуратно подняли из могилы и поставили рядом.

— Вам лучше уйти, — сказал работник отдела криминалистики, закрывая лицо защитной маской. — Капитан Роджерс, я вас прошу.

Коулсон тоже был здесь: стоял чуть поодаль в скучном черном пальто и неизменном костюме, невозмутимый, как египетский сфинкс.

— Открывайте, — хрипло приказал Стив, и работник, вздохнув, осмотрел замок.

— На замке внешних повреждений не обнаружено, — ровно произнес он и, оглушительно щелкнув им в наступившей тишине, поднял крышку. — Пусто, — маска заглушила его голос, и потому Стиву показалось, что тот совершенно не удивлен, хотя, скорее всего, это было не так.

Он подошел ближе, заглянул внутрь, и обомлел: тонкое белое покрывало обрисовывало складки формы, лежавшей на дне.

Невольно вспомнилось обгоревшее, изуродованное тело, обряженное в парадную форму ЩИТа, смотревшуюся на нем нелепо и бутафорски. Почерневшие кисти рук, выглядывающие из белоснежных манжет, до сих пор широкие, надежные. У Брока были красивые руки. С крупными широкими ладонями и сильными пальцами. Добрые. Щедрые на ласку, очень осторожные. Он ими одинаково ловко раздавал зуботычины и гладил по бедру — медленно-медленно, нежно, будто боясь поверить.

— Хм, — произнес Баки и высвободил ладонь из его хватки. Стив, опомнившись, отпустил.

— Я ничего не?... — хрипло спросил он, и Баки показательно пошевелил пальцами, давая понять, что Стив ему ничего не сломал.

Буч вдруг зарычал, хрипло гавкнул и завыл, задрав морду вверх. Тоскливо и громко. Так, что у Стива внутри от этого звука что-то противно сжалось.

— Тихо, мальчик, — произнес он, встречаясь взглядом с Коулсоном. — Все будет хорошо.

Коулсон, едва заглянув в пустой гроб, достал телефон, и дальше все понеслось, как в дешевом, глупом кино: криминалисты, пробы почвы, мазки, соскобы, допросы, видео вскрытия и опознаний. Они переехали на базу, причем вести Бетси пришлось Баки, а свой мотоцикл закрепить в специальном держателе на задней двери.

Когда суета немного улеглась, Коулсон раздал всем четкие инструкции и принял на себя первый удар поднявшейся бюрократической волны, Стив ушел к себе. Позвал Буча и открыл ноутбук.

Он видел себя чуть сверху и сбоку, видимо, снимала одна из камер внутреннего наблюдения: бледное лицо с заострившимися чертами, темные круги бессонницы под глазами и едва заметное, нежное прикосновение ладони к обгоревшей, истерзанной руке. Как прощание.

«Это Рамлоу», — собственный голос с записи казался сухим, механическим, Джарвис и то больше эмоций вкладывал в свои реплики.

— Пойдем, — появившийся будто из ниоткуда Баки захлопнул крышку ноутбука и, пристегнув шлейку к ошейнику тихо поскуливавшего Буча, потянул Стива из кресла. — Давай домой. Там сопли на кулак будешь мотать.

— Я должен был понять, — произнес Стив хриплым от долгого молчания голосом раньше, чем успел удержать слова внутри, где они по свежему выжигали в нем темную дыру. — Господи, я спал с этим человеком в одной постели, Бак, и не понял, не почувствовал этого всего. У него, знаешь, руки дрожали накануне. И смотрел он…

— Т-ш-ш, — Стив даже не заметил, как расклеился, развалился легко и привычно, будто все это время держался лишь потому, что не на кого было опереться. А сейчас он просто уткнулся Баки в живое плечо и позорно вздрагивал от коротких, сухих спазмов, которые не смог подавить. Впервые за долгие месяцы он не смог сдержаться.

Баки, совершенно другой в этом времени, жесткий, бесстрашный и циничный, единственный смог дать ему то, в чем он нуждался: крепкие до хруста объятия и молчание, не отравлявшее его горе бесполезными словами.

Когда Стив смог выпустить его и вдохнуть полной грудью, то обнаружил, что они — все трое, Буч тоже — каким-то неведомым образом уместились на не слишком большом диване в его кабинете. Баки молча протянул ему стакан воды.

— Пей и поехали. Скоро утро. Завтра выходной, и чтобы я тебя до полудня минимум не видел. С собакой сам погуляю.

— Баки, не…

— Не вынуждай меня вливать в тебя галлон химии, которая заставит тебя поспать, Стив. Поверь, я знаю, где такую взять.

Буч впервые на памяти Стива согласно постучал хвостом и тявкнул, за что Баки одарил его долгим оценивающим взглядом.

— Кстати, — после небольшой паузы произнес он, — ты не говорил мне, откуда у тебя этот пес.

— Нашел на улице. Пытался в приют сдать, но ничего не вышло, — Стив, в несколько глотков выпив всю воду, почувствовал, как его отпускает. — Буч отказался есть, и пришлось его забрать.

— Упрямый, — задумчиво произнес Баки. — Не будь он собакой, я бы решил, что он тобой манипулирует.

— Мне везет на таких, как он, — вздохнул Стив, прижимаясь лбом к голове Буча, прямо между ушами. — Все, кого я люблю, вьют из меня веревки.

Баки задумчиво окинул взглядом наверняка живописную композицию, а потом дернул уголком рта и заметил:

— Все, кого ты любишь, рано или поздно начинают отвечать тебе взаимностью. Ты, Роджерс, такая зараза, от которой нет спасения.

Стив потрепал пса за холку, со странным чувством удовлетворения нащупывая небольшое уплотнение — GPS-чип — и подумал о том, что многое бы отдал за то, чтобы все было так, как говорит Баки.

  
***

— Ничего! — Коулсон положил перед Стивом папку с результатами экспертизы, и на его не слишком подвижном лице проступило едва заметное раздражение. — Вы можете себе такое представить, Стив? Ни единой частички! Только волокна ткани формы, сама форма, сложенная так, будто тело из нее просто испарилось. Даже белье на месте.

Стив просмотрел отчет, запрещая себе думать о происходящем, как о чем-то, касающемся его лично.

— Тела не имеют свойства испаряться бесследно, — заметил он, просто чтобы что-то сказать. Буч под столом сладко зевнул и уложил морду на его начищенный до блеска ботинок. — Или я опять чего-то не понимаю в современных технологиях?

— Если бы тело было выкрадено, — хотя, видит Бог, я не знаю, кому и зачем оно могло понадобиться, — то все равно остались бы какие-то частицы. Чешуйки кожи, волосы, хоть что-то. Скажите мне, капитан Роджерс, по какой конкретно причине вы инициировали у меня очередной приступ головной боли? У вас возникли подозрения?

— Ничего конкретного, Фил, — ровно ответил Стив. — Назовем это чутьем. Интуицией, хотя лично я не верю в такие вещи.

Коулсон, побарабанив пальцами по столу, вдруг присел на его край и посмотрел на Стива сверху вниз.

— Знаете, Стив, я ведь вернулся оттуда. Это лучшее доказательство того, что в этой жизни — и смерти — возможно все.

Стив глубоко вдохнул, абстрагируясь от смысла сказанного, никак не примеряя его к себе.

— Спорное утверждение, Фил.

— Если, — Коулсон мягко улыбнулся, но глаза его остались холодными, как у человека, который видит цель и знает, как ее достичь, — вам что-то известно об этом обо всем, лучше сказать.

Стив откинулся на спинку кресла и позволил себе чуть улыбнуться.

— Если бы Брок каким-то чудом воскрес, Фил, то он бы вряд ли пришел ко мне, учитывая, как мы… расстались.

— Вы бы отказали ему в помощи?

— Не могу сказать наверняка, потому что, как вы понимаете, никто ко мне не приходил. Да и вообще, мне кажется, что залечить такого рода повреждения на живом человеке в домашних условиях невозможно.

Коулсон по-змеиному быстро облизал губы и вкрадчиво, очень душевно заметил:

— Это если он не суперсолдат, верно?

У Стива в висках будто застучали крошечные молоточки, мысли понеслись с ужасающей скоростью: выносливость Брока в постели и в ринге, внешность, не соответствовавшая возрасту, железное здоровье, дыхалка, как у призового жеребца, несмотря на курение… и ранения, заживавшие, как у всех. Приятная растянутость интимных мышц на утро после жаркой ночи, хотя у самого Стива все приходило в норму уже через десяток минут.

— Не думаю, что Брок был суперсолдатом, — осторожно ответил он.

— Вы знали его лучше всех, — словно танцуя с коброй, Коулсон говорил мягко и старался не делать резких, агрессивных движений. Не давить. — Возможно, сыворотки, содержащейся в вашем генетическом материале, оказалось достаточно…

— В каком материале? — севшим голосом переспросил Стив.

Коулсон чуть наклонил голову к груди, будто ему было неловко, хотя вот в это Стив не верил ни на грош.

— Видите ли, Стив, когда вас обнаружили во льдах, были взяты пробы крови. Мы боялись, что вы мертвы, и хотели получить достаточно материала…

— Вы препарировали меня, пока я был в коме, — как мог спокойно произнес Стив. — Я не давал разрешения. Или мое тело недостаточно послужило благу Родины? И причем тут Брок?

— У вашего любовника, Стив, доступ к этому самому телу был круглосуточным. Неужели вы думали, что Гидра упустит такой шанс? Не считая тех… проб, что попадали непосредственно в его организм напрямую.

— Что? — Стиву казалось, он вспыхнул, как спичка. — Вы думаете, он носил… собирал мою сперму и…

— Я не исключаю такой вариант. Это моя работа — просчитывать возможности. Любые.

Стив потянулся к кружке с остывшим кофе и, поморщившись, сделал несколько глотков. Вспомнил, сколько раз, в том числе и за последний год (почти год прошел, господи), минувший со смерти Брока, ему предлагали заняться сексом, и не смог решить, какая часть этих безликих мужчин и женщин просто хотела близости с ним, а какая делала это по указанию свыше. Может, даже по указанию самого Коулсона, который сейчас так просто говорит о вмешательстве в частную жизнь, будто Капитан Америка и не человек вовсе, и конституция со всеми правами и свободами на него не распространяется.

— Как вы это себе представляете, Фил? — спросил Стив, представив, как Брок собирает его сперму с живота не языком, как делал обычно, а сгребает в какой-нибудь пузырек. Как только мысли свернули в сторону нормы «надоев» и прочих идиотских вывертов уставшего мозга, он снова отпил кофе.

Коулсон, казалось, смутился. Ну, или умело это изобразил. Стив не собирался ему помогать и твердо вознамерился услышать ответ.

— Презервативы, Стив.

— Которыми мы не пользовались. Еще варианты? Баночки? Полотенца? Содержимое желудка? — он чувствовал, что начинает злиться не на шутку, звереет медленно, но верно, ото всей этой ситуации, от осознания того, во что превратилась его жизнь всего-то за год. — Баки вы тоже подложите кого-нибудь? Почему просто не попросить… образцы для исследований? Во время войны я несколько раз сдавал кровь, никому не приходилось… воровать использованные средства контрацепции, чтобы удовлетворить любопытство или жажду научного творчества.

— Стив, я никоим образом…

— Вы всего лишь сказали, — Стив поднялся во весь рост и оперся кулаками о столешницу, — что мой любовник…

— Предположил, — поправил его Коулсон, — что в Гидре могли вестись исследования по восстановлению формулы Эрскина. И — возможно — там преуспели, на что косвенно указывает исчезновение тела агента Рамлоу.

— Да, — изо всех сил стараясь не рычать, а говорить спокойно, ответил Стив. — Брок ожил в гробу и телепортировался оттуда, потому что накануне у нас был секс, и моя сперма попала ему в…

— Вы многое у него переняли, Стив, — со странным оттенком сожаления заметил Коулсон, поднимаясь. — Дайте мне знать, если вспомните что-нибудь важное. Поверьте, я вам не враг, — уже от порога кабинета добавил он и вышел, аккуратно притворив за собой дверь.

Стив упал обратно в кресло и закрыл лицо ладонями. Буч, о котором он успел забыть в пылу очередного неприятного спора, сочувственно ткнулся холодным мокрым носом ему в шею, а потом лизнул пальцы.

— Поехали домой, мальчик, — переждав самую сильную вспышку агрессии, решил Стив. — Мы заслужили.

***

Стив бежал по росистой траве, и в предрассветных сумерках все запахи казались ярче, острее: свежесть, вода, прелые листья, острый грибной дух у самых корней. Он даже ткнулся туда носом, наслаждаясь, и оглушительно чихнул в лесной тишине, так, что из кроны большого дуба выпорхнула перепуганная птичка.

До рассвета оставалось несколько часов, и он поддался бурлившему в нем желанию бежать, низко опустив голову, улавливая едва слышные нотки знакомого запаха, так, чтобы лапы пружинили по сочной траве.

Знакомый запах цеплялся за травинки невидимыми волокнами, стелился по земле, путался в кустах, с каждой минутой расцветая все ярче, и Стив поднажал. Теперь ему уже не нужно было вынюхивать крошечные крупицы драгоценного аромата, очищать их от острого благоухания летнего леса.

Лапы вынесли его на поляну, и он бросился навстречу тому, кого искал, игриво прикусил лапу, потом холку, погружая нос в блестящую темную шерсть. Тот, второй, свой, приветственно заскулил, а потом притворно заворчал, когда Стив на радостях слишком сильно сжал зубы, не желая выпускать добычу.

Они покатились по траве, вывалялись в ней, и пушистая темная шерсть второго стала блестящей от росы, отяжелела, и он отряхнулся, обдал Стива мелкими брызгами, щекотно осевшими на носу. Они бегали, хватая друг друга за лапы и хвосты, пока Стив не пропитался запахом второго, не притерся к нему близко-близко, тяжело дыша, не устроился рядом, просунув голову под тяжелую лапу. Второй фыркнул ему в ухо и принялся вылизывать морду. Его влажный розовый язык был горячим, и Стив фыркнул несколько раз от щекотки, когда тот попал по носу.

Защебетали птицы, небо налилось розовым, и второй, поднявшись на лапы, на мгновение навалился сверху, прижал всей массой к траве, прикусил холку и быстро скрылся в густых кустах.

А Стив проснулся.

— Буч, — тихо позвал он. — Я видел тебя во сне. Ты был таким же лизучим…

Странная мысль оглушила вдруг Стива, ударила по вискам, и он сел, обхватил морду проснувшегося рядом пса и заглянул ему в глаза.

— Я сошел с ума, — тихо признался Стив. — У меня крыша поехала. Я видел во сне тебя, но чувствовал, будто ты… Черт.

Буч коротко лизнул его в нос и тяжело соскочил с кровати, цокнув когтями, толкнул мордой дверь из спальни и скрылся на кухне.

— Пора к психологу, — решил Стив, точно зная, что никуда не пойдет, потому что все происходящее звучало, как бред, даже у него в голове.

***

— Завтра год, как… не стартовал проект «Озарение», — Стив отсалютовал Баки бутылкой пива и даже не подумал подняться с дивана.

Баки молча бросил ключи на стол около его босых ног, стянул куртку и устроился рядом. Как делал каждый раз, когда Стива выбивало из колеи. Это все еще случалось. Реже, чем в самом начале, да и не так глобально, но его все еще изредка накрывало с головой до такой степени, что на несколько долгих минут у него опускались руки.

— Спросил бы, пойдешь ли ты на кладбище, но, думаю, что знаю ответ, — Баки потянулся за банкой пива, оставленной для него Стивом, и с удовольствием сделал первый глоток.

— Сидеть у пустой могилы? — Стив смотрел на красивую ведущую кулинарного шоу, беззвучно что-то вещавшую с экрана, и никак не мог нащупать баланс между тоской и облегчением. Потому что помнил, как в прошлом году первые недели все время думал о том, что Брок в земле. Что на улице дождь, а земля наверняка холодная. И там темно. Брок не любил холод, любую самую ужасную жару переносил играючи, а холод ненавидел. Стиву хотелось бы поместить его тело в теплое сухое место. Он понимал, что это глупо, но просыпался ночью с колотящимся сердцем, потому что ему казалось, что Брок его зовет. Хрипло, едва слышно. Скребет обшивку гроба изнутри обгоревшими пальцами и просит прощения. Стиву казалось, он сошел с ума, свихнулся от горя, хотя все в один голос утверждали, что идеальный человек не может быть сумасшедшим — природа не допустит.

И были правы.

А гроб оказался пустым. Коулсон даже каких-то подозрительного вида то ли магов, то ли эзотериков привел, и те размахивали над гробом руками, говорили какие-то заумные глупости, и только темнокожий человек с заплетенными в длинные косы волосами смотрел прямо на Стива и молчал. Взгляд его оранжевых глаз пронизывал насквозь, но Стив его выдержал.

— Юпитер, — неизвестный то ли маг, то ли шарлатан вдруг оказался рядом и протянул руку.

— Стив Роджерс.

— А его?

Стив опустил руку на голову Буча и улыбнулся.

— Это Буч.

Назвавшийся Юпитером присел около пса и посмотрел ему в глаза. Усмехнулся, но касаться не стал.

— Жертва, — непонятно сказал он. — Верность и жертва.

Едва он отошел, как Буч лизнул Стива в ладонь и, натянув поводок, увел его из лаборатории.

— Национальный траур, — вернул его в реальность Баки.

— Да. У меня речь, потом интервью на первом канале. С огромным удовольствием умер бы на день-другой.

— Никогда не говори подобную херню, — Баки ткнул его кулаком в плечо и потрепал Буча по голове. Тот поднял морду с бедра Стива, но огрызаться не стал — у них был нейтралитет, довольно дружественный, но без особой любви.

— Просыпаться иногда неохота, — неожиданно признался Стив, хотя не собирался добавлять Баки еще и своих проблем.

— Не глупи. Столько дерьма было сожрано, а я никогда сдохнуть не хотел.

— А я второй раз хочу. В первый почти выгорело, — Стив притянул Баки к себе и зарылся лицом ему в волосы. — Я так рад, что ты жив, Бак.

Новый Баки не любил, когда его трогали, но тут обнял, хмыкнул почти весело, и с сарказмом заметил:

— Я же никогда тебя не интересовал.

Стив тихо рассмеялся.

— Ты — самый важный человек на свете, Баки. Это гораздо больше, чем интерес подобного рода. А что, у меня был шанс?

Баки отстранился и, подмигнув, залпом допил пиво.

— Будь ты девчонкой, Стив, я бы женился, едва тебе исполнилось восемнадцать. Вне зависимости от того, как бы ты выглядел.

— Спасибо, — с усмешкой заметил Стив. — Брак из жалости — как раз то, о чем мечтает любая порядочная девушка.

Баки закатил глаза и встрепал его волосы.

— Обожаю дурочек. Как найду светловолосую хрупкую глупышку с характером профессионального искателя приключений на задницу — так сразу и женюсь.

— Ты только что назвал меня глупым, или я чего-то не понял?

Баки вздохнул и на мгновение прижался лбом ко лбу.

— Ты всегда был слишком глуп, чтобы бегать от драки, Стив. Даже сейчас, когда половина ЩИТа тебя почти искренне жалеет, а вторая откровенно злорадствует, ты не уходишь с должности. Не меняешь квартиру, с которой наверняка дофига чего связано, приятного и не очень, не продаешь машину. Да, я бы хотел найти настолько же глупого и верного человека.

— Он у тебя есть, Бак. И всегда будет. У тебя всегда буду я.

Баки вывернулся из-под его руки и потянулся за пультом.

— Как насчет бейсбола? — спросил он, и Стив молча кивнул. Он за год не посмотрел ни одной игры, пора было перестать бегать от собственных демонов.

***

Сны, где Стив был псом с золотистой шерстью, достаточно крупным, но совсем не агрессивным, повторялись после каждой стрессовой ситуации, неудачной миссии или очередного трудного дня, наполненного тоской и бессмысленными сожалениями. Там, в лесу, в компании существа одного с ним вида, можно было просто носиться по траве, играючи покусывая Второго (отчего-то во Сне Стив никогда не помнил, как его зовут), отбирать друг у друга палку, гоняться за белками и, отфыркиваясь, наперегонки переплывать крошечное смутно знакомое озерцо, распугивая лягушек и немногочисленных рыб.

После таких снов Стив просыпался умиротворенным. Будто побывал дома, на несколько часов вернувшись с войны. Эти сны были как глотки вкусной прохладной воды в жару - не утоляли жажду полностью, но значительно облегчали ее.

Стив малодушно молчал о своих снах, но, покопавшись в соответствующей литературе, пришел к выводу, что таким образом, опуская свое сознание на более низкий уровень развития, он пытается уйти от проблем. Обойти, а не решить их, идя по пути упрощения.

Стиву было все равно. Во сне невозможно было ничего решить, для этого у него было все дневное время и иногда бессонные ночи. Во сне он хотел быть со Вторым и ни о чем не думать.

Буч будто понимал, что происходит, хотя, конечно, это было невозможно. Во время прогулок в парке он точно так же хватал Стива за штанину, несильно прикусывал зубами, и тащил в самую глушь, подальше от людных дорожек, и там они часами валялись на короткой еще пока первой траве. Это случалось в редкие у Стива выходные, но каждая такая прогулка успокаивала не хуже счастливого сна, от которого не хотелось просыпаться.

— Буч, ты лучший пес на свете, — Стив растянулся на захваченном из машины пледе и погладил пса. — Я понятия не имею, что делал бы без тебя и без Баки. Рехнулся бы в первые полгода. Я и сейчас сильно не в порядке, потому что иногда мне кажется, что ты… не совсем собака. Ну, или я не совсем человек.

Буч вздохнул, как показалось Стиву, — с досадой.

— Вот об этом я и говорю, — Стив потрепал его по голове и уставился в невероятно высокое голубое небо над головой. — Мне слышится в каждом твоем фырканье то, чего там по определению не может быть. Знаешь, если бы я не прожил полтора года с человеком, который даже молчать мог с осуждением… Черт, о чем ни заговори, все рано или поздно сводится к нему. Господи, Буч, как я скучаю. Меня как будто выели изнутри, и вы с Баки тарахтите во мне, как два ярких шарика в пустой банке. Баки говорит, что мне надо ну, знаешь… потрахаться. Просто и без обязательств. Не спрашивая имени, не приглашая на свидание. Я не могу. Просто не могу и все, Буч. Никого не хочу. Глаза закрою — а там Брок. В какой-то темноте, весь в шрамах и желанный до одури, до какого-то извращенного мазохизма. Помню, как от него пахло, как он двигался, касался, смотрел, молчал, и ничего, решительно ничего не хочу с этим делать. Баки спрашивает — ты что, до конца своих дней будешь прятаться в ванной, чтобы… ну, ты понимаешь. А мне стоит задуматься, что такое «вся жизнь», в которой его нет, и мне уже нигде прятаться не надо.

Буч фыркнул и закрыл морду лапой.

— Ой, вот только не надо, — Стив коротко на него взглянул и снова уставился в небо, но уже с улыбкой. — Какой ты все-таки. И очень мне его напоминаешь. Что-то есть такое, знаешь, что не головой понимаешь. Надо показаться психологу все же.

***

Лето свалилось на голову неожиданно, накрыв город удушающей жарой. Баки любил тепло, Стив подстраивался под любой климат, а вот Буч начал линять так обильно и беспощадно, что Стив и Баки, запасшись всевозможными щетками и расческами, часами трудились над ним, в основном в парке, не заходя в дом, пока не вычешут положенную норму: огромный шерстяной ком размером с футбольный мяч.

— Хорошо, что сыворотка избавила тебя от аллергии, — скалился Баки, у которого память почти восстановилась, Стив несказанно этому радовался, хотя, конечно, далеко не все воспоминания были приятными. — Может, его побрить, да и дело с концом?

Буч недовольно щелкнул зубами у его запястья, на что Баки обхватил его морду обеими руками и заглянул в глаза.

— А что? Сейчас всякие парикмахерские есть. Тебе же жарко, дурень шерстяной. А так сделают из тебя модного пса, красавчика, все сучки будут твоими. Хотя толку-то. Вы со Стивом — пропащий для генофонда материал. Тупиковые ветви.

— Можно подумать, ты спешишь нести свои гены на алтарь сохранения человечества, — поддел его Стив.

— Нет, — Баки чуть нахмурился, будто вспоминая о чем-то не вполне приятном. — Но не теряю надежды рано или поздно осуществить это естественным способом. Безо всяких там пробирок и прочего. Бррр, гадость, в наше время такого не было.

— В наше время и антибиотиков не было, — вставил Стив, хотя был с Баки согласен. — Но зато бесплодные пары могут иметь детей. И не терять их от какой-то смешной сейчас пневмонии. Но Буча стричь не дам. У него шрамы и он стесняется.

Баки закатил глаза.

— Собака не может стесняться, Стив.

— Ты просто его прошлым летом не видел, когда он был стриженный, и поврежденный бок еще не зарос. Он все время пытался распушить остатки шерсти и садился так, чтобы предстать в лучшем свете.

— У меня чувство, что мой лучший друг свихнулся, — Баки скатал вычесанную шерсть в огромный ком и поднялся с пледа, на котором они втроем устроились. — Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? — Баки оглянулся через плечо, ожидая ответа, но Стив, подумав, покачал головой. Вывалить на Баки подробности своих странных снов он был не готов. — Он не приходил больше?

— Брок всегда держал слово. Или попросту его не давал.

Баки неопределенно хмыкнул и затолкал шерстяной ком в пакет «для отходов жизнедеятельности», как дипломатично выразилась когда-то Мари.

— Идемте, парни. В том ресторане, куда пускают с хвостатыми, новое летнее меню, — Баки подбросил на ладони ключи от мотоцикла и потрепал Буча по загривку. — Поедешь, как лентяй, со Стивом, или побежишь со мной, как настоящий мужик? — спросил он, и Стив был уверен, что Буч улыбнулся, перед тем как гавкнуть, соглашаясь пробежаться.

***

Их выдернули с мирной прогулки.

«Красный код», — коротко сообщил координатор и отключился.

Стив переглянулся с Баки, пристегнул к понятливо подбежавшему Бучу поводок, и они направились к машине.

— Не успею его к Мари отвезти, — вслух подумал Стив, и Баки хмыкнул, против обыкновения усаживаясь сзади, в машину, а не на мотоцикл.

— Красный код, Стив. Это значит, что безопасного места попросту нет. Не в пределах этого города. Так что пусть с нами остается. Щит где?

— В багажнике, — Стив завел мотор и так резво стартанул, что Буч, которого мотнуло на переднем сидении, недовольно гавкнул. — Прости, парень, сейчас не до нежностей. Сдам тебя… а ведь и не сдать никуда. Всех наверняка поднимут, общая тревога.

Телефон опять зазвонил, и Баки, отобрав аппарат, приказал:

— На дорогу смотри. Да, Наташа.

— Барнс, — голос Наташи звучал напряженно, без обычных мурлычущих ноток, и это Стиву сказало больше, чем все красные коды вместе взятые. — Подхватите Беннера на углу Двенадцатой и Эадс, я не успеваю.

— Хорошо. Обстановка?

— Прорыв за чертой города. Какой-то портал. Монстры. Вполне убиваемые, локализируем. Координаты отправила.

— Понял. Отбой. Стив, давай сразу туда, оружие добудем в бою.

— А форма?

— Твою я из химчистки забрал, она в багажнике. А у меня есть куртка. Ну, та самая.

— Тоже в багажнике? — спросил Стив, пропуская пять полицейских машин, отправленных, видимо, чтобы перекрыть город.

— Ага. Люблю быть готовым ко всему. Надо было собаке сшить бронежилет.

— Буч — гражданский, — отрезал Стив, чувствуя, что начинает нервничать.

— Типа, он бы ему жал хоть где-то. Притормози, — Баки подвинулся, и через секунду на заднее сидение забрался Беннер. — Привет, док.

— Кто-нибудь знает, что происходит? — Беннер поправил очки и пожал руки Баки и Стиву.

— Портал вроде, — ответил Баки. — Едем сразу туда, или вам что-то на базе надо?

— Видишь ли, — Беннер неловко сложил руки на груди и чуть наклонил голову вперед. — Все, что мне там может понадобиться, у меня всегда с собой. К сожалению.

— У нас у всех что-то всегда с собой, — в тон ему ответил Баки и на мгновение замер, глядя в окно. — Не выбросишь.

Стив постарался сосредоточиться на вождении: они летели с сумасшедшей скоростью сразу за полицейским кортежем — номера его машины знал каждый коп в городе. Сейчас он не хотел думать о словах Баки и о том, что тот прав.

И о том, что уже сейчас, еще до начала боя, он снова, как накануне всех крупных операций, думает о том, что, если в этот раз он окажется чуть менее удачливым, чем обычно, то ничуть не расстроится. Потому что за последний год надежда на то, что там, у Черты, его ждут, только окрепла.

Он устал и хотел домой.

***

Идеальное тело не давало сбоев и действовало, как хорошо отлаженный механизм: удар, перекат, бросок щита, рикошет, поймать, перекат, бросок, удар. Он устал смертельно — почти двадцать часов беспрерывной бойни с полуразумными пришельцами всех размеров и видов, больше напоминавших насекомых, — это тяжело даже для него. Тони, срочно вызванный из Нью-Йорка, отправил в портал несколько взрывных устройств, но это не особо помогло: иссякнувший было поток пришельцев через полчаса восстановился.

Поэтому, подхватив Халка, который упорно выворачивался и орал, Тони отволок его в срочно оборудованный штаб, и там они с Беннером (Наташа по связи сообщила, что им удалось вернуть более разумную версию профессора) принялись «работать головой, Кэп. Кто на что учился». Стив не обиделся — глупо было обижаться на правду, он был солдатом и собирался им оставаться, пока держат ноги.

Наверное, он расслабился. Дал волю накатившему раздражению и усталости, когда Тони и Брюс, установив какие-то металлические щиты, спроецировали излучение мини-реактора из запасного костюма, собрали его в ослепительно-яркий луч и направили в портал, почти выжигая все живое, что оттуда сыпалось. Дыра в пространстве размером с грузовик дрогнула и схлопнулась, будто ее не было.

А Стив слишком сильно метнул свой щит в очередного монстра, и тот застрял в сочленениях то ли брони, то ли экзоскелета, оставив его на долгие несколько мгновений беззащитным. Пот заливал глаза, а потому отравленную иглу размером с хорошее копье Стив не заметил. Та летела ему в грудь прощальным приветом от сдыхающего захватчика, оставшегося на чужой земле. Он даже успел обрадоваться такому исходу: пал в бою, защищая дом — что может быть лучше для солдата, которого никто не ждет? — но черная размытая тень мелькнула перед ним, и Стив как в замедленной съемке, увидел: игла пробивает навылет единственное существо, которое, кроме Баки, еще имело для него значение.

Буч тоскливо, хрипло взвыл, падая на выжженную, вытоптанную землю, загреб лапами пепел и куски битого стекла, заизвивался вокруг пригвоздившего его шипа и тоскливо, будто прощаясь, взглянул на Стива.

Стив упал на колени, обхватил морду, уже покрытую клочками розовой пены, и почувствовал, что вот-вот разрыдается. Тело пса вдруг вздрогнуло, вытянулось, принимая не менее знакомые очертания, и вместо хриплого воя послышался вполне человеческий стон пополам с хрипом.

Стив держал в ладонях лицо Брока, исчерченное точно такими же шрамами, как там, во сне, и чувствовал, что голова его вот-вот взорвется от мыслей, а его целиком захлестнет паникой. Голый Брок, проткнутый отравленным шипом, распятый на грязной земле. Все еще живой, тяжело, надсадно пытающийся вдохнуть — это было настолько невероятно, что своего крика он не услышал.

Не помнил потом, ни как орал на кинувшегося к нему Баки, не заметил, как тот исчез и снова появился, почти волоча за собой Коулсона в по-прежнему безупречном костюме и бригаду медиков.

Он смотрел и смотрел в угасающие родные глаза и четко знал: второй раз он этого не переживет.

— Брок, Брок, — он твердил, как заведенный, пытаясь укрыть его содранной с себя курткой. — Не умирай, не смей, слышишь? Я тебя… я за тобой. Я не хочу больше.

— Отойди, Стив, — Баки до боли сжал его плечо, но Стив, отняв руки, увидел на пальцах алую кровь и выдернул из набедренной кобуры Баки пистолет.

— Спасите его, — приказал он Коулсону так, как не приказывал никогда и никому.

— Вы же понимаете, что угрожать мне оружием бесполезно.

— А кто сказал, что я угрожаю вам? — неестественно спокойно спросил Стив. — Если он снова умрет, вам придется искать кого-то на мое место, Фил.

Коулсон задумчиво на него взглянул, обменялся непонятными знаками со старшим медиком, осматривавшим Брока, и присел рядом. Открыл чемодан, достал оттуда странный пистолет, похожий на медицинский, только заряжен он был не прозрачной жидкостью типа адреналина или обезболивающих, а знакомой ярко-голубой субстанцией.

— Что это? — хрипло переспросил Стив, когда Коулсон приставил иглу пистолета к яремной вене на шее Брока.

— Разновидность сыворотки, — ответил тот и нажал на поршень. — Вечную жизнь не подарит, но раны заживит. Экспериментальный образец, но в нашем случае, — он снова поднялся во весь рост и недрогнувшей рукой выдернул шип, торчавший из груди Брока, — терять особо нечего.

Брок тихо хэкнул, едва не сложившись пополам, будто его ударили в живот. Из раны хлынула почти черная кровь, но когда Коулсон повторил процедуру введения сыворотки, кровотечение почти остановилось.

— Помогите переложить, — буркнул медик, видимо, недовольный тем, что введение экспериментального препарата осуществили не в лабораторных условиях под чутким присмотром умной техники, а вот так, на грязной земле, пропитанной всякими неприятными субстанциями, в том числе и внеземного происхождения.

Стив аккуратно подхватил Брока под плечи и бережно уложил на носилки.

— Заканчивайте без меня, — сказал он Баки, с колена отстреливавшему разбегающихся вокруг мелких монстров.

Баки кивнул, и Стив, подхватив свою сторону носилок, пошел за медиком и Коулсоном к медицинскому квинджету.

— Что за сыворотка? — все-таки спросил Стив, наблюдая за тем, как потерявшего сознание Брока обмывают, осторожно переворачивая с боку на бок.

Рана затягивалась на глазах, но Стив изо всех сил пытался сосредоточиться на насущных проблемах: здоровье Брока, безопасности Баки, разговоре с Коулсоном, но никак не на том, что Брок все это время был рядом. Не думать, иначе он спятит. Потому что… Господи, больше года!

Стив погладил так и оставшийся на широкой смуглой шее ошейник с медалькой в форме косточки. На одной стороне которой было крупно написано «БУЧ», а на обратной «Хозяин: Стив Роджерс. Если вы нашли моего пса, позвоните по телефону».

— Не сыворотка, а экспериментальный состав на основе вытяжки из вашей крови, Стив. И крови мистера Барнса.

У Стива не было настроения прямо сейчас выяснять, когда это он сдавал кровь и давал разрешение на эксперименты, потому что главным было не это. Главным было то, что, возможно — возможно! — это самоуправство сейчас поможет спасти Броку жизнь.

— На какой стадии экспериментов вы остановились? — он осторожно взял ладонь Брока в свои и посмотрел на Коулсона.

— На приматах состав показал себя отлично. Разрешения на проведения опытов с людьми у нас не было, но уверяю вас, — Коулсон с намеком потер шею в районе яремной вены, — что он действует наилучшим образом.

— Без облучения?

— Это не сыворотка, Стив. Вернее, это ее очень ослабленный вариант, ограниченный по времени и… спектру воздействия. Этот вариант для суперрегенерации. Надо бы провести тесты на аллергические реакции, но, как вы понимаете, нам будет проще справиться с анафилактическим шоком, чем воскресить…

— Вероятность возникновения аллергической реакции на сыворотку, полученную из биологического материала мистера Роджерса, у этого пациента минимальна, — впервые подал голос медик, осматривая красный рубец на груди Брока. — Иначе это выяснилось бы раньше. При половых контактах.

Стив внимательно на него посмотрел, а потом хмыкнул. Видимо, личность его любовника была известна шире, чем он предполагал. Потому что, как минимум, этого медика Стив видел впервые.

Он уже хотел поинтересоваться источником такой осведомленности, но тут Брок облизал губы и смешно дернул ногами и руками. Буч так вздрагивал во сне. Наверное, ему снилось, что он бежал. Стив оборвал мысли о Буче и о том, кем тот был на самом деле. Он был не готов.

— Ств...

— Я тут, — Стив сжал его ладонь и склонился к самому лицу, чтобы разобрать едва слышный шепот, но Брок больше ничего не сказал, только мазнул губами по щеке и снова отключился.

База уцелела, хоть прорыв был всего в десятке миль от нее. В медблок уже стали свозить первых пострадавших. Брока закатили в отдельный отсек и долго поливали каким-то составами — наверняка дезинфицировали.

— Придется вскрывать, — пояснил Стиву медик, тыча пальцем в потускневшую звезду на его груди. — Вам лучше остаться тут.

— Я пройду дезинфекцию.

— Мне не нужны тонны вашего осуждения за плечом. Без обид, мистер Роджерс.

— Я хочу быть рядом. Я должен там быть, — Стив почти жалел о временах, когда Брок был собакой, и можно было присутствовать при всех медицинских манипуляциях.

— Мы пустим вас, как только сделаем минимально необходимое. Не в таком виде, конечно. — Медик просто захлопнул перед Стивом дверь, и ему ничего не оставалось, как, оглядев себя с ног до головы в отражении огромного панорамного окна, ведущего в операционную, признать правоту доктора. Он был не просто грязным. Не было таких приличных слов, которые могли бы описать, как он выглядел после почти суток боя.

Но уйти к себе, чтобы принять душ и переодеться, он не мог. Не мог оставить Брока без присмотра. Ему все казалось, что стоит отвернуться, и странное волшебство, о котором он пока запретил себе думать, развеется, и он снова останется один.

Или что очнется где-нибудь в совершенно незнакомом месте со стенами из бронированного стекла, и окажется, что он сошел с ума.

— Ну как он? — Баки подошел бесшумно и привычно встал за левым плечом.

— Ему вкололи какой-то вариант сыворотки. Подстегнули регенерацию.

— Так, — Баки положил подбородок ему на плечо и приказал, как делал когда-то очень давно, еще до войны: — Иди в душ, переоденься и постарайся уложить в голове случившееся. Я буду здесь.

— Бак.

— Поверь, — Баки в отражении натянуто улыбнулся одними губами, — в медицине и вивисекции я разбираюсь лучше многих. И сломать дверь в случае чего не постесняюсь.

— Спасибо, — на Баки Стив мог оставить даже Брока, Баки он доверял больше, чем кому бы то ни было.

Он бы уснул стоя, прямо под струями теплой воды, но мысль о том, что он может прийти в медблок и увидеть Брока, держала его в реальности, несмотря на адскую усталость, многотонным грузом навалившуюся на плечи.

Он вытерся, кое-как натянул комплект чистой полевой формы ЩИТа безо всяких нашивок и пошел обратно, из последних сил стараясь не бежать.

— Все в порядке, — Баки услышал его шаги и ответил, не дожидаясь вопроса. — Почистили рану, пришлось расковырять заново — заросло с грязью внутри, гноилось бы даже с сывороткой. Теперь обмазали клеем, чтобы не бинтовать, сейчас вольют или сыворотку, или лошадиную дозу антибиотиков, коктейль из витаминов и прочей херни, понаблюдают час-другой и отдадут тебе. Ну, я так предполагаю.

Стив не стал спрашивать, откуда Баки известны все тонкости — он это знал. Наверняка его самого не раз так латали, вскрывая поджившие раны, чтобы вычистить попавшую в них грязь, или просто из любопытства. Он по-прежнему не мог думать о том, что Баки пришлось пережить, не ощущая при этом страстного, почти сладостного желания свернуть кому-нибудь шею.

— Чудеса, да, Стив? — спросил вдруг Баки, позволяя себя обнять. — Ты удивительный человек. Тем, кто тебе дорог, ты не даешь даже сдохнуть по-человечески.

— Не говори ерунды, Бак. Полно народу умерло, хоть я этого не хотел.

— Я не о том, и тебе это известно. Те, кого ты любишь, не имеют ни единого шанса стряхнуть тебя с хвоста, — он хмыкнул и оглянулся через плечо, дернул подвижной бровью, очень знакомым, родным движением, и ухмыльнулся. — Сейчас я даже тебе благодарен.

Медики за стеклом засуетились, втыкая какие-то трубки в вены, сверились с показаниями приборов и снова успокоились.

— Иди отдыхай, Бак. Спасибо.

Баки хлопнул его по плечу и ушел. Стив знал, что уже через десять минут он уснет чутким сном у него в кабинете, завернувшись с головой в тонкий клетчатый плед и насовав между подушками дивана столько оружия, сколько туда поместится.

Коулсон появился, как только Баки скрылся за поворотом коридора. Встал рядом, делая вид, что тоже наблюдает за манипуляциями медиков, и, выдержав паузу, заговорил:

— Нам будет нужно допросить агента Рамлоу, Стив. Вы должны меня понять.

— Агент Рамлоу умер больше года назад, Фил. А вернулся просто человек, которого я так и не смог отпустить.

— Вы знаете, как это произошло?

— У меня есть некоторые предположения, но все они настолько… сказочные, что я не рискну их озвучивать.

— И все же.

Стив знал, что в его идеальном мозге все давно встало на свои места, и, стоит потянуть за ниточку, как весь клубок охотно распутается, все станет логичным и объяснимым. Ну, насколько логично и объяснимо может быть невозможное.

— Давайте отложим этот разговор до тех пор, пока Брок не сможет рассказать свою часть истории. Не хочу повторяться или озвучивать откровенную чушь. Когда мне можно будет зайти?

— Как только агента… человека, которого вы не смогли отпустить, переведут в палату интенсивной терапии. Возможно, понадобится еще инъекция препарата, он удивительно хорошо действует.

— Обычно не так?

Коулсон тонко, едва заметно улыбнулся, и, видимо, как следует обдумав свои слова, ответил:

— Обычно реципиенты не получали подготовительную терапию в течение полутора лет. Не имели доступ к различным секретам организма донора и не осознавали, насколько хотят жить. Сыворотка переработана вашим организмом, Стив. Вы мутировали под ее воздействием в человека на пике формы и возможностей. И теперь на пике тех же возможностей, не изученных до конца, вы хотите, чтобы ваш любовник жил. Интересный феномен, но вряд ли он обладает достаточно широким спектром действия. Рискну предположить, что подействует лишь на Рамлоу и Барнса. Всем остальным придется бороться с аллергическими реакциями, отторжением материала и прочими трудностями, характерными для введения в организм чего-то пусть идеального, но чужеродного, будь то трансплантация или просто переливание крови.

Стив обдумывал слова Коулсона некоторое время, пытаясь решить, к чему тот клонит, но с Коулсоном была та же проблема, что и с Фьюри: никогда ничего нельзя было сказать наверняка.

— Я мог бы спросить у вас, когда и под каким гипнозом я давал вам право брать у меня кровь для исследований, но если это спасет Броку жизнь, я и не стану поднимать этот вопрос.

— Жизни других людей вас не интересуют?

— Я солдат, а не сестра милосердия и не дойная корова, Фил. Могу дать кровь на эксперименты, после смерти Эрскина я так и поступал. Но превращаться в комбинат по производству сырья я не собираюсь.

— Никто от вас этого и не требует, Стив, — Коулсон опять обманчиво мягко улыбнулся и добавил совсем другим тоном: — Думаю, нам можно войти.

Дверь в операционную с шипением открылась, Стива обдало чуть влажным воздухом с отчетливым запахом стерилизующего раствора. Брок все еще был без сознания, но не выглядел ни бледным, ни умирающим.

Стив жадно вгляделся в знакомые рубленые линии его лица, подавил желание коснуться острых скул и мягких отросших волос. Он не верил, не мог поверить до сих пор, хотя касался, ощущал на руках тяжесть его тела, слышал полубессознательное «Стив».

— Переводим в палату, к полудню оклемается, — произнес медик, и Стив взглянул на часы. Половина пятого утра. — Вы бы шли отдыхать, мистер Роджерс, — безо всякой надежды в голосе предложил он.

— Я останусь. Распорядитесь поставить в палате удобный стул, у меня были тяжелые сутки.

Медик переглянулся с Коулсоном и кивнул. Они осторожно перевели кровать, на которой лежал Брок, в другую форму, и та, тихо загудев, поплыла за врачом, у которого был пульт.

В палате Стив проверил, надежно ли закрыта дверь, поставил у койки принесенный Баки щит (увидев Брока, Стив забыл обо всем на свете, в том числе о щите, застрявшем в теле монстра), подвинул ближе кресло, оказавшееся, скорее, эргономично изогнутой лежанкой, на которой было очень удобно находиться полулежа и, обхватив запястье Брока, моментально вырубился.

***

Он снова бежал по лесу, опустив нос в траву, но смутное чувство тревоги гнало его вперед, к знакомой поляне, где его обычно ждал Второй. Иногда он прятался, и тогда Стиву приходилось бежать расширяющимися кругами по окрестным кустам, а иногда просто лежал на залитом луной открытом пространстве и ждал его.

Так было и в этот раз.

Завидев знакомый массивный силуэт, Стив радостно завилял хвостом и прыгнул, в полете превращаясь в человека, а с травы навстречу ему поднялся Брок. Просто перетек из одной формы в другую, будто был сделан из жидкого металла.

Они обнялись. Сплелись друг с другом, будто не расставались вовсе, и в Стива тонким ручейком потекли воспоминания о проведенных вместе ночах в этом самом лесу, как они гонялись друг за другом, покусывая за лапы и холку, как катались по холодной ночной траве и купались в крошечном пруду, как просто лежали рядом, касаясь друг друга тяжело вздымающимися от бега боками.

И видел теперь совсем другое. Человеческим сознанием он сумел правильно понять бесценность дара просто быть рядом с Броком, хоть и не понимая в звероформе ничего, кроме того, что Второй важен для него. Что он — самое лучшее, самое нужное Стиву существо, что без него никак.

Так же, наверное, чувствовал себя Буч рядом со Стивом. Не осознавая себя Броком до конца. Не понимая, кто они друг другу, не будучи в состоянии придумать, как Стиву сказать, что он рядом. Он просто был. Спал на соседней подушке, ел с рук, бежал в совершенно сумасшедшем темпе. Отдал за него жизнь.

— Я не смел надеяться, — тихо признался Стив. — Господи, чудеса все-таки случаются.

— Ты и сам гребаное чудо, Стив. Не думал, что ты найдешь дорогу сюда. Но ты упрямый, как черт.

— Не будет больше таких вот ночей?

— Я найду, чем с тобой заняться ночами там, куда ты меня упрямо вытащил, Рапунцель загробного мира.

Брок запустил пальцы ему в волосы на затылке и коснулся губами шеи.

— Я предал тебя, Стив. Я тебе лгал. Ложился с тобой в одну постель, а потом шел на доклад к Пирсу. Получив приказ тебя устранить, решил не говорить с тобой. Наверное, струсил, оправдав себя тем, что ты провалишь все на свете, если узнаешь. На самом же деле просто боялся увидеть на твоем лице разочарование и отвращение. Эгоистично хотел напоследок побыть с тобой, чтобы потом сдохнуть. Маскировал свою гниль мелкими, ненужными, даже смешными на фоне моего предательства вещами: завещанием, например. Это было как пластырь на разрывной огнестрел лепить.

— Я рад, что ты выжил.

Брок провел ладонью по его спине — удивительно нежно, как почти никогда не делал при жизни.

— Я не смог уйти. Просто очнулся в темноте и вместо облегчения от того, что не придется смотреть тебе в глаза, ощутил выжигавшую душу вину. Готов был что угодно и кому угодно заложить и пообещать, лишь бы искупить ее. Я чувствовал твои тоску, боль и стыд, они жгли меня хуже раскаленного прута, пытали каждую секунду, и я с ума сходил от того, что ничего не могу исправить. Но хуже всего было знаешь что?

— Что? — одними губами спросил Стив, до боли прижимая его к себе.

— Что подо всем этим было то самое чувство, о котором так много говорят, но подавляющее большинство в глаза не видело. Я… так вывернул все то хорошее, что у нас было, изговнял, просрал, а ты… Легче было бы, если бы ты меня возненавидел.

— И мне было бы. Но я не смог. Бесился от своей слепоты, все время вспоминал, как хорошо мне было с тобой, и не понимал, за что… Сейчас это неважно. Что было потом?

— Я не помню. Очнулся от дикой боли на холодной мокрой глине собственной могилы. Ты сам был тут псом, понимаешь, насколько… ограничено сознание в этой форме. Я не помнил ничего, не осознавал ничего, кроме того, что потерялся. И страстно хочу найтись. Ковылял по городу, бок дергало, он будто гнил заживо, лапы болели, постоянно хотелось жрать, спрятаться нахуй в самый темный угол, и сдохнуть. Но вот сдохнуть как раз было никак нельзя. Тебя я почуял не носом даже, а всем существом. Будто противный холодный мир, в котором одни ублюдки и сволочи, вдруг снова стал цветным. Как солнце вышло. Это глупо, но я так чувствовал себя каждый раз, возвращаясь домой с очередной пиздецовой миссии.

— Я не собирался брать собаку, — признался Стив. — Но…

— Но когда ты мог пройти мимо убогого? Роджерс, ты предсказуем, как прогноз погоды летом в Африке.

— Ты мной манипулировал, — улыбнулся Стив, жадно проведя носом по его шее, дурея от возможности просто касаться его.

— Как ни странно, нет. Собаки слишком примитивны для того, чтобы осознанно манипулировать. А вот на жалость надавить — вполне искренне — милое дело. Когда ты меня оставил в приюте…

— Даже звучит ужасно, — Стив сел на траву и потянул Брока за собой. Они уселись друг напротив друга, и Стив провел ладонью по бугристым шрамам на лице и плечах.

— Так вот, — Брок, прикрыв глаза, потерся лицом о его ладонь и продолжил: — Будто солнце зашло. Ты не представляешь, что такое хозяин для собаки. Высшее существо. Смысл жизни, — Брок хмыкнул и, коротко поцеловав его в губы, прошептал на ухо: — По сути, для меня ничего не поменялось. Просто собак не ебут сомнения, они кладут с прибором на условности и мнение всех тех, кто не хозяин. Буч был счастлив с тобой. Он тебя обожал.

Стив поцеловал его — медленно и вдумчиво, пытаясь не улыбаться.

— Мне будет его не хватать.

— Могу гавкнуть, — рассмеялся Брок, — раз уж ты снова удержал меня на самом краю. Что ты за человек, Роджерс? Думал уже все — отбегался. Может, в этот раз сдохну не напрасно. Искуплю хоть часть того дерьма, что вывалил на тебя. Может, ты меня простишь. Есть в этом какая-то ирония - предать и превратиться в самое верное и бескорыстное существо, ты не находишь?

Стив счастливо стиснул его в объятиях и проснулся, чувствуя, как осторожные пальцы перебирают его волосы.

— Я тебя простил, — хриплым со сна голосом ответил Стив. — Давно.

— Я знаю. До сих пор не верю, что такое можно простить, а вот поди ж ты. Ни единой мысли о других за целый год, ни единого взгляда налево, а ведь у тебя даже надежды не было, — Брок осторожно потянул его за волосы, без слов прося поднять голову, и Стив, выпрямившись, наконец взглянул ему в глаза. При свете дня, в мире, в котором они оба были рождены, откуда никуда не могли деться до самой смерти.

— У тебя глаза еще больше пожелтели, — Стив обвел кончиками пальцев шрамы Брока, задыхаясь от желания сжать его до темноты перед глазами, просто чтобы убедиться, что тот материален.

— Изнанка никого не красит. Стив, я…

— Потом. Дома. Я всю твою одежду выбросил.

Брок хмыкнул и потрогал ошейник, который так и остался у него на шее.

— Ты унаследовал все мои бабки, и, зная твою, мягко говоря, бережливость, думаю у тебя, хозяин, найдется пара сотен на новые джинсы и футболку. А потом я сам как-нибудь…

— Господи, какой же ты мудак, Рамлоу, — Стив уткнулся лбом ему в бедро и рассмеялся, чувствуя, как щиплет глаза. — Твою горбатость даже могила не исправила.

— Я твой мудак, Роджерс, — Брок вздохнул и взлохматил его волосы на затылке до боли знакомым движением. — Смирись.

***

Брока выписали уже через несколько дней. До выписки они виделись урывками: Стива дергали на телевидение, во всевозможные комиссии по расследованию природы портала (хотя Тони справедливо закатил глаза, увидев его на брифинге), на ковры начальства разных мастей, но теперь это все он выдерживал с легкостью, потому что в груди у него было тепло от осознания свершившегося чуда.

Стив не мог оставить Брока на растерзание Коулсону и ученым, а потому с ним постоянно был Баки, шутивший, что при работе Стива он и собаку не мог себе позволить, не то, что любовника. Коулсон был не слишком рад, что возле Брока все время кто-то есть, но Стиву, по выражению того же Брока, было «положить на все». Он не собирался больше его терять.

— И все же, — Коулсон, не к ночи будь помянут, остановился у него за плечом и тоже заглянул в монитор, на который были выведены изображения с камер, установленных в палате, — легче было бы вернуть статус уже существующему человеку, благо, у нас есть два свежих прецедента, чем с нуля создавать новую личность.

— Брок Рамлоу мертв, Фил, — после небольшой паузы отозвался Стив, наблюдая, как Баки виртуозно тасует карты, сидя по-турецки поверх одеяла на кровати Брока и, чуть улыбаясь, что-то говорит, а потом складывает колоду в толстую стопку и с оттяжкой бьет его по носу. — И я не позволю воскресить его просто для того, чтобы было на кого повесить все грехи Гидры по праву единственного выжившего.

— Стив.

— Я знаю. Вы не собирались. Однако с Берком Реглоу мне будет спокойнее.

— Все всё равно узнают в нем Рамлоу.

— Фил. Я вам сочувствую. Искренне. Но я не хочу, чтобы Брок возвращался к полевой работе. Ради этого я готов сам с нее уйти и забрать Баки.

— Мы поняли друг друга, — после небольшой паузы отозвался Коулсон. — Вы бы все равно не смогли нормально работать вместе.

— Рад, что вы понимаете мои опасения.

Оставшись один, Стив позволил себе улыбнуться, наблюдая за тем, как Баки, явно жульничая, снова раздает карты. Брок был невозмутим, будто не ему только что крепко досталось по носу. Стив пожелал ему выиграть следующую партию и вернулся к бумагам.

***

Стив вывез Брока на каталке, как было предписано правилами больницы, к самой парковке, пожал руку медсестре, сопровождавшей его на протяжении всего лечения, и помог подняться. По-хорошему, ему было рано выписываться — некрасивые кляксы шрамов, запятнавшие спину и грудь, только порозовели, зарастая новой кожей. У Стива сердце болезненно сжималось от мысли, что, если бы чертов инопланетный жук, или кто там, угодил немного левее, никакая сыворотка бы не помогла. Он бы оказался над телом Брока. Снова. И вряд ли чувство безысходности во второй раз мучило бы его меньше.

Стив открыл машину, подвел Брока к пассажирской дверце и аккуратно опустил на сидение. Салон был после химчистки, но он все равно пробежался по сиденьям и оттертой до блеска торпеде взглядом, ища какие-нибудь признаки беспорядка.

— Расслабься, — хрипло сказал Брок. — Стив, ну чего ты, будто я какой-то неебический поборник чистоты. Тем более, Бетси теперь — твоя машина, — он растер грудь ладонью, и Стив, пристегнувшись, завел мотор.

— Это твоя машина, Брок. Я предпочитаю мотоцикл. Бетси нужна была мне для того, чтобы не расставаться с Бучем.

— Ты можешь и дальше с ним не расставаться, — Брок аккуратно положил ладонь ему на колено, и Стив вдруг осознал, что они впервые после всего случившегося остались наедине. Без камер, чужих глаз и наяву.

— Я и не… — Стиву показалось, что он забыл все слова и сейчас покраснеет, как в тот самый раз, что остановил на Броке взгляд и понял, что думает о нем совсем не так, как должен. Не как о сослуживце, командире, а как о человеке, которого хочет увидеть без одежды. — Не собираюсь тебя никуда отпускать.

Брок дернул уголком рта, сдерживая улыбку, и уставился в окно. Но ладонь не убрал, нежно поглаживал кончиками пальцев всю дорогу до дома, и от этих легких, бережных прикосновений у Стива по телу расплывались волны тепла.

Припарковавшись, Стив по привычке потянулся отстегнуть второй ремень, но Брок, ухмыльнувшись, сделал это сам, коротко коснулся его щеки теплыми пальцами, будто благодаря за беспокойство, и, открыв дверь, тяжело выбрался из машины.

Они жили в старом доме без лифта, но почти не замечали этого — что такое для здорового мужика три этажа по лестнице? Но сейчас, наблюдая, как Брок тяжело, придерживаясь за стену, поднимается ступень за ступенью, Стив изо всех сил старался держать руки при себе — тот терпеть не мог быть беспомощным. Конечно, они не могли проникнуть к себе незамеченными бдительной миссис Уолш.

— Доброе ут… — начала она и тут рассмотрела криво ухмылявшегося Брока. — Боже, — она прижала дрожащие пальцы к губам. — Боже, мальчики.

— Доброго дня, Мелисса, — поздоровался Брок, упираясь ладонью в стену и тяжело дыша. — Мой сладкий хорошо себя вел, пока меня объявили пропавшим без вести?

Стив только закатил глаза, доставая ключи из кармана, четко зная, что милая старушка сдаст его без второго слова: и про Буча расскажет, и про Баки.

— Безупречно, — к его удивлению ответила старая леди. — Вам исключительно повезло с мужем.

Хмыкнув, Брок поблагодарил бдительную соседку и зашел в квартиру.

— Прикормил уже мои глаза и уши? — хрипло спросил он, стягивая с плеч новую яркую ветровку.

— Не я, а Буч. Похоже, она тебя в любом обличии обожает.

Брок потянул Стива на себя, осторожно, будто это он был тяжело ранен, они обнялись, как во сне, но впервые по-настоящему. Стив вдыхал аромат его волос, четко слышный для его обоняния даже под резкими запахами больницы, и чувствовал, что вот-вот просто разрыдается от облегчения, счастья и оглушительной благодарности неизвестной силе, вернувшей ему Брока.

Крепкое тело в объятиях ощущалось знакомо, правильно до последнего изгиба, и Стив понял, чего ему не хватало во сне: уверенности, что это происходит на самом деле. Что он не сошел с ума. Что нет необходимости торопиться и жадничать, боясь наступления утра.

— Ты есть хочешь? — спросил Стив, целуя его в висок.

— Неа, — Брок провел горячими ладонями от загривка до копчика, обхватил ягодицы и с силой вжал его в себя, заставляя задохнуться от возбуждения.

— Тебе нельзя, — попытался возразить Стив, но Брок, отодвинувшись, взглянул на него чуть снизу вверх: пытливо, жадно, будто пытаясь найти в его лице какие-то намеки на то, что все изменилось.

— У тебя на меня по-прежнему стоит, — без вопросительной интонации произнес он. — Несмотря на… — он потер ладонью бугристые шрамы, — подкачавший экстерьер.

— У меня не на экстерьер стояло изначально, — ответил Стив, накрывая его ладонь своей. — Ты не поверишь, но на свете полно красивых людей, Брок. Пойдем, а то упрямство свалит тебя с ног еще на несколько дней, никакая сыворотка не поможет.

В спальне Брок с силой, которой Стив от него не ожидал, все-таки уложил его рядом с собой, обвел кончиками пальцев скулу. Стив обхватил их губами, глядя в глаза.

— Что делать будем? — спросил Брок, но его непривычно желтые глаза потемнели от желания.

— Жить, — ответил Стив.

— Я на тебя смотреть не могу, — сказал Брок после короткой паузы. — Чувствую себя старым уродливым мудаком, откусившим больше, чем может сожрать.

— Ты не подавишься. Если я в чем и уверен на сто процентов, так это в этом.

Брок медленно провел ладонью по скуле Стива, по шее, погладил затылок и едва заметно подтолкнул к себе, будто давая выбор. Будто этот выбор у Стива когда-то был.

Стив коснулся его губ своими, пробуя заново, как в первый раз. Это было точно так же и в то же время — совершенно иначе, чем сотни раз до этого, уже потому, что Брок не спешил наваливаться сверху и, вклинивая колено между ног, переводить происходящее в сугубо горизонтальную плоскость.

Стив не выдержал первым. Прижался всем телом, жадно целуя, трогая все, до чего мог дотянуться, скользнул губами по шее, а ладонями — под тесную футболку. Одежда ужасно мешала, как и всегда, стоило им с Броком оказаться наедине, и он потянул вверх тонкую эластичную ткань, поймал губами открывшийся сосок, нежно поцеловал неровный шрам почти посередине груди, провел языком до самого пупка.

— Блядь, — едва слышно выругался Брок и, схватив Стива за короткие волосы на затылке, с силой вжал его лицом себе в пах. — Ебаные полтора года. Ебаная Гидра, чуть не отнявшая тебя. Я больше тебя не подведу, Стив. Клянусь тебе памятью матери.

Стив поймал губами головку его члена прямо через ткань свободных спортивных брюк и слегка надавил, как часто делал сам Брок там, в прошлом, воспоминания о котором Стив так настойчиво и безуспешно гнал от себя. Брок был его. Теперь полностью, весь, и не будь он Стивом Роджерсом, если он хоть кому-то, включая самого Брока, позволит его у себя отнять.

Стоило потянуть штаны вниз и обхватить губами упругую нежную головку, как Брок вскрикнул, как от боли, отчаянно, жадно подавая бедрами, и от этой жадной нетерпеливости, открытости, так несвойственной ему раньше, Стива замкнуло.

Он содрал с себя все, во что был одет и наконец-то прижался всем телом к желанному до потери связной мысли любовнику, коснулся выпуклых шрамов на плече и шее, прижался губами к виску, с исступленной радостью чувствуя его под собой. Живого, теплого и настоящего.

Невольно вспомнил, как терзал себя на этой самой кровати мыслями о холодной могиле, как выл в подушку от горя и одиночества, от беспомощности и обреченности, и только сейчас, заново соединяясь с ним, чувствуя отклик и ответное желание, понял, что это правда. Он получил назад того, кого оплакивал.

***

После показавшейся удивительно короткой ночи Стиву совершенно не хотелось вылезать из постели, в которой, наконец, все было ровно так, как нужно: теплое знакомое тело, долгожданный выходной, и даже с собакой никуда не нужно идти — Буч, то есть Брок, в состоянии все сделать сам.

Чуткий слух позволил Стиву разобрать невнятный разговор на лестнице, и он не обратил бы на это внимания, если бы один из едва различимых голосов не принадлежал Баки, а второй — миссис Уолш. Поэтому, когда тихо открылась входная дверь, он выскользнул из-под тяжелой руки Брока, натянул штаны и вышел на кухню, с которой доносились шорохи.

— Утро, — не оборачиваясь от холодильника, в который он пытался запихнуть огромный кусок мяса, поздоровался Баки. Он был все еще по форме, немного уставший — видимо, ночное дежурство на Базе выдалось неспокойным. — Миссис Уолш сказала, вернулся законный муж. Предупредила, так сказать.

— Она узнала Брока. Доброе утро, Бак.

Баки некоторое время рассовывал по полкам купленные продукты, а потом сказал:

— Думаю, она права.

— Миссис Уолш? Я чего-то не понимаю пока.

Баки молча включил плиту и наполнил турку водой. Достал тот самый кофе, который всегда покупал Стиву Брок (Баки то ли нашел новый магазин, то ли договорился о поставках в старом) и принялся варить. Стив его не торопил, знал, что в этом веке Баки предпочитает обдумывать все свои действия и слова. Поставив перед Стивом чашку крепчайшего черного без сахара, он оперся обеими ладонями о столешницу и, дождавшись, пока Стив сделает первый глоток, сказал:

— Думаю, мне нужно переселиться на Базу.

Стив открыл рот и, услышав шаги Брока, интуитивно развернулся к нему, как делал во всех спорных бытовых ситуациях, которые не мог решить сходу.

— Квартира тесновата для троих огромных мужиков, — не став делать вид, что не в курсе того, о чем тут говорят, выдал Брок, и у Стива противно пересохло в горле от разочарования. Брок, увидев, видимо, выражение его лица, на мгновение прижал его голову к своему голому животу и продолжил: — Так что Мелисса права. Надо искать дом. И побольше. Вы у меня парни небедные, вдвоем справитесь. Я вам потом треть верну, как заработаю. О, знакомый кофе. У Майки брал?

— Да, на Семнадцатой, — ответил Баки. — Передать от тебя привет?

— Сам заеду, как время будет. Сомневаюсь, правда, что Майки порадует… мой апгрейд, — Брок потер шрамы и ухмыльнулся.

— Брок, — вмешался Стив, не давая сменить тему и зная, что в десятый раз начинает один и тот же разговор.

— Молчи, сладкий. С оперативной работы меня выперли, и не без твоего благословения, думаю.

— Брок.

— Да погоди, дай старшим сказать, — Брок надавил ему на плечо, снова заставляя сесть, достал из холодильника мороженое и джем, вывалил изрядное количество того и другого в глубокую миску и поставил перед Стивом. — Омлет или яичница?

— Прекрати. Ну вот почему с тобой всегда так?! — Стив против воли завелся, хотя давал себе слово, что будет терпеливее с чудом отнятым у смерти любовником.

— Барнс, подай сковородку.

Баки, к удивлению Стива, молча достал огромного чугунного монстра и с ухмылкой протянул Броку, явно не собираясь никуда уходить и давать Стиву возможность высказаться.

— Так вот, — продолжил Брок, принимая у Барнса лоток яиц. — Я тебе скажу, как все будет, Стив. Вы с Барнсом скинетесь и купите или один большой дом, или таунхауз на две семьи, если так уж беспокоитесь о сохранении нервов и мира. Я пройду процедуру подтверждения новой личности — не надейся, кстати, что я соглашусь на то дурацкое имя, что ты мне придумал — и пошлю нахуй твой ебаный ЩИТ, с меня хватит. В поле Барнс везде успеет, я его в деле видел, тут вам я нахуй не нужен. Не спорь, — Он повернулся и быстро заткнул попытавшегося возмутиться Стива поцелуем. — Так вот, посмотрю, какую кредитную историю мне Коулсон отсыплет от своих щедрот, и открою что-нибудь свое. Автомастерскую, оружейный магазин, центр по игре в пейнтбол, фитнес-клуб — я еще не решил. И буду как белый человек приходить домой к семи и садиться с пивом у телека. Я не двужильный. Меня уже мололо в чужих разборках, мне за это неплохо платили, но я больше не хочу. Два условия: ты мне все равно будешь отзваниваться о каждом чихе, и, поверь, я не постесняюсь вписаться, если мне что-то не понравится. И второе — раз в год мы ездим в отпуск.

— Дедушка, а ты бывал в Европе? — спросил вдруг Баки, не вполне удачно копируя детский голос. — Бывал. В сорок третьем на танке ездил.

— В точку, — Брок поймал бутылку с молоком, перекинутую ему Барнсом, и принялся взбивать яйца для омлета. — Так-то. По всему миру меня протащило, но ничего кроме руин и военных баз один хрен не видел. Ты, думаю, тоже.

— Тоже, — согласился с ним Стив. — Что не отменяет того, что ты домашний тиран, который вьет из меня веревки.

— А еще я мудак, предатель и сволочь, — хмыкнул Брок. — Повторюсь — смирись.

Стив, переглянувшись с насмешливо глядящим Баки, воткнул в мороженое ложку и облизал ее.

По сути, все сложилось даже лучше, чем он рассчитывал.

<b>Эпилог. Шесть месяцев спустя.</b>

Брок не давал ему и слова сказать. Уселся сверху, придавил всем весом и жадно, исступленно целовал, до боли сжимая чуть отросшие на затылке волосы в кулаке. Стив тоже скучал. Они редко расставались дольше, чем на сутки, даже с учетом того, что больше не работали вместе. Брок открыл большой тренажерный зал, быстро ставший настоящим мужским клубом по интересам. Туда стекались в основном отставные военные всех мастей. Помогали друг другу устроиться на гражданке, поддерживали молодых, рекомендовали мозгоправов и просто выпускали пар на рингах или тягая железо.

— Правое плечо? — спросил Брок, хотя и так знал ответ — после «возвращения», как тактично у них называлось превращение Буча в Брока, он чувствовал Стива, как никто и никогда. — Опять нарывался?

— Это моя работа, — ответил Стив, поглаживая его ягодицы, обтянутые скользким шелком пижамных штанов. — Как вы с Баки без меня? Не поубивали друг друга?

— Ну, я же жив. Неужели ты реально думаешь, что если бы дело дошло до драки… — Брок насмешливо приподнял брови, и Стив снова его поцеловал. Баки и Брок жили дружно еще и потому, что огромный дом позволял не видеться неделями.

— Я не стану о таком даже думать.

В холле щелкнул замок входной двери, послышалась странная возня и тихий смех. Стив уже успел подумать, что Баки таки пригласил кого-то к ним, кого-то важнее случайной “любви” на одну ночь, но Брок, склонив голову к плечу, коротко выругался и соскочил на пол.

Стив вышел за ним в коридор и первое мгновение не знал, что сказать. Баки разувался, посмеиваясь, а у его ног возился какой-то подозрительный пушистый комок, пытающийся ухватить его за металлические пальцы и жалобно поскуливавший.

— Это что? — спокойно спросил Брок, но Стив почувствовал, как у воображаемого Буча, от которого Брок удивительно много унаследовал, агрессивно вздыбилась шерсть на загривке.

— Это Буч-2, — так же спокойно ответил Баки. — Думаешь, я зря перевез все твои причиндалы из той квартиры?

— Барнс.

— Он от Шейлы, — разувшись, Баки подхватил взвизгнувший ком на руки и развернул его мордой к ошарашенной публике. Стив мысленно признал, что щенок и правда очень похож — такой же черный с палевыми бровями и «галстуком» на шее. Чуть другой оттенок, но все же. — Помнишь Шейлу? — с ласковой насмешкой спросил он. — Это точно не твой сынок?

Брок коротко рыкнул, но Стив обхватил его поперек живота и положил подбородок на плечо. Когда с ним самим такое проделывал Баки, он тут же успокаивался. С Броком тоже работало.

— Симпатичный, — как и всегда в спорных вопросах, решающий голос был у Стива, а ему действительно иногда не хватало собаки. — Вы у ветеринара были?

— Советуешь, как опытный собаковод?

— Насчет опытности я бы поспорил, — вставил Брок и, взяв у Барнса щенка, пристально вгляделся в его глупые карие глаза. — По углам не ссать, в кровать не лезть.

— А сам-то, — напомнил Баки. — Он точно твой.

— Барнс.

— Ага. Не пугай ребенка. Привет, Стив. — Баки на мгновение прижался лбом ко лбу, прямо над плечом привыкшего к такому Брока и улыбнулся. — Чем его кормить?

Брок, закатив глаза, зажал щенка подмышкой и, проскользнув между ними, отправился на кухню.

— Спасибо, — тихо произнес Стив, удивляясь и в то же время радуясь, что Баки так хорошо его знает.

— Обращайся.

Хлопнув его по плечу, Баки поднялся к себе, а Стив, прислонившись к косяку на входе в кухню, принялся наблюдать, как Брок наливает в глубокую миску молоко, вбивает в него яйцо и ставит перед щенком.

— Он точно не твой? — с улыбкой спросил Стив.

Брок показал ему оттопыренный средний палец и ответил:

— Вы с Барнсом очень скоро убедитесь, что ничерта не знаете о собаках. А я посмеюсь.

Стив отлепился от косяка и обнял его сзади.

— Давно хотел собаку.

Брок фыркнул, наблюдая, как Буч-2 хлебает из миски, разбрызгивая яично-молочную смесь в футе вокруг себя, и ответил:

— Я знаю. И до сих пор благодарен тебе, что ты подобрал Буча. Я не представляю, что было бы, пройди ты мимо.

— Я бы никогда не смог пройти мимо тебя. Напомни, на чем мы остановились в гостиной?

Брок оглянулся на него через плечо, отчего шрамы проступили заметнее, почти полностью меняя его лицо, и оскалился:

— На расквартировке нового постояльца, Роджерс. О спокойном трахе за закрытыми дверями можешь забыть.

Стив вздохнул и прижался губами к его плечу.

— Пойду принесу из кладовки твою… то есть Буча лежанку.

— Ошейник я не отдам, — предупредил Брок, потрогав ремешок, который так и не снял с шеи.

— Я в состоянии заказать новый, — Стив поцеловал его в насмешливо искривленные губы и пошел в кладовку.

Он был счастлив.

  
_______________________

* — http://vseprosobak.ru/porody/opisanie-porod/provodnik-v-mir-mertvyx-buryat-mongolskij-volkodav.html


End file.
